She Belongs To Me
by bunji the wolf
Summary: With One Month to train before the Chunin exams finals. Naruto has a new trainer and it's not Jiraiya,and also he meets a special new friend.  NarutoXTayuya, Fics has Blood, lemons, Futanari
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story.**

Hello everyone Bunji the wolf here with a NaruXTayu-NarutoXTayuya for short.

Here is a new and different version of She Belongs To Me everything is almost different this is the original version I original plan to use but didn't.

There few things that hadn't changed liked.

**The Arcs**

One Year Arc-Chunin Exams ends

The Fallen Arc-New arc of my own creation.

Naruto and Tayuya's relationship is same and different at the same time. And also if Tayuya gonna nail a woman. Naruto for you guys hadn't know or notice but in true canon Naruto is an idiot as many say, I was keep Naruto in character being himself who he is canon wise but since it fan fiction let's spike him up shall we? So Naruto will act of my version how he can handle having a Futa girlfriend and also the new issue with the village.

Tayuya didn't have much time to have her own character besides being Orochimaru bodyguard besides being a foul mouth tomboy girl who using a flute that goes for anime and manga. So Naruto will have one month to get to know Tayuya or at least to get to know all about her.

But anyway enough of that old stuff here are the new things.

1-Naruto doesn't meet Jiraiya during the exams.

2-Naruto will meet an Akatsuki but it isn't Kisame or Itachi.

3-Naruto will fight Gaara but not alone.

4-Also I might have in the free for all battle in Chunin exams finals.

"Before I start the story I wanted to say this, and this is not to people out there that was helping me."

"I'll say this once and only once in this chapter."

"If you don't like Futa or it not your thing, do not I'll say it AGAIN. Do not review and tell me oh what the fuck is this shit, Futa is wrong and bah bah bah alright I warn you if you didn't read my warning that's YOUR DAMN FAULT."

Now that let the new version begin…

**Chapter I-Tayuya of the North Gate Part I**

It has been half a week in the last of fire in the village hidden in the leaves, since the Chunin exams have started.

With one month in order to learn new jutsu and become even more powerful than they were before. The third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, one month he has given Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara of the Desert, Temari of the Desert and Kankuro of the Desert, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Naru and Shino Aburame, Dosu Kinuta.

"One Month huh wow I can do a lot in one month." Naruto Uzumaki said to himself while walking the down the streets of Konoha. Naruto was thinking about the one month training for a long time more than about an hour. Already know who he wants to train him.

Naruto stop he was in front of the hospital of Konoha wanted to see how his team mate Sasuke Uchiha was doing. He also heard that Kakashi Hatake his sensei was there as well checking on Sasuke and right when Naruto enter through the front door the first person he sees was.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi Hatake turn around to see his knucklehead and yet strong head student Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh Hi there Naruto." Kakashi said as he waved his right hand at Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei I wanted to ask you something."

However Kakashi shook his head while sighing "Look Naruto I'm kind of a bit busy at the moment. I have to trained Sasuke and." Naruto cut off Kakashi before he was even finished.

"Kakashi-sensei why do you have to train Sasuke, I made it to the finals as well you know." Naruto cross his arms over his chest while staring at Kakashi "I know Naruto but I can't train the both of you at the same time. And using my shadow clone isn't going to help either." Naruto sighed.

"But I believe I know someone who can help you." Kakashi's words brought hope to Naruto's ears as the young spiky blonde haired ninja chuckle with delight he grinned big in hope of getting trained "Really Kakashi-sensei who?" Naruto asked his teacher wondering who Kakashi had in store for the young ninja.

"Hello Kakashi Hatake my rival!" a familiar call out Kakashi's name as the copy sigh in despair "What are you doing here Guy?"

Both Naruto and Kakashi looked at the hospital entrance to see Might Guy Konoha fears green beast. While Kakashi wasn't really happy to see Guy however Naruto was a bit surprise to see Guy was at all "Hey super-bushy-brow what are you doing?" Naruto asked Guy as the green beast ninja smirk which was filled with youth.

"I am glad you me that question little one. I am here to check on Lee to see how he is doing. I heard he has just arrived at the hospital." Guy told the two leaf ninjas his business for being here.

Then suddenly a quick idea pop up inside Kakashi's mind as the copy ninja spoke to Guy "Hey Guy can you do me a small favor?" Guy could all ready could tell something was a foot but no matter Guy thought so the green said "Yes Kakashi what is this small favor you so wishes from me?"

"I'm a bit too on my too list and I want you to help trained Naruto. I am sure Neji Hyuga has a training partner of his own. And Lee's in Hospital and Tenten didn't make it to the finals. So can you help train Naruto?" Kakashi explain his small favor toward the green beast "What do I get in return?" Guy smiled.

"Well if Naruto and Sasuke fight in the finals we will see who the best Sensei of this year's Chunin exams. My training against yours how does that sound?" Kakashi stare at Guy hoping he would take his offer of his but knowing Guy would do it no matter what.

Guy laugh loudly as his laugh was filled with joy "Very well then Kakashi I shall take your kind offer. But I will tell you my training will be hard and maybe too brute for little Naruto to handle."Guy told Kakashi this only to see if Kakashi had a hint of worry for Naruto.

Naruto felt Kakashi's right hand pat his head "Don't worry Naruto he's a tough kid and has the best stamina anyone has ever seen. He will and should give you a good show just don't go overboard with him alright Guy he's my student he's not like Lee, Neji or Tenten."

"Worry not Kakashi my training will not bring any fatal harm to your second best student." Naruto looked at Kakashi funny when he heard the word second best from Might Guy. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask knowing Guy Naruto was in the right hands and he will become strong very strong within one month.

And so Naruto Uzumaki was now under the wing of the green beast Might Guy, however Naruto was hoping Guy wasn't going go all weird on him at all.

**Elsewhere:**

The Sound Four Orochimaru's top Sound ninja four males and one female with their leader Kimimaro out of the action due to being ill, Orochimaru order them to stay hidden for the next one month.

Tayuya of the North Gate grow tired of waiting for the plan to be set out. Tayuya left the hidden base of the sound ninjas.

"Tayuya are you going?" one of the members asked her.

Tayuya looked back with a mean glare "I'm getting real fucking sick of doing nothing I need some fucking air."

"A lady shouldn't be talking like that." said the big fat sound ninja.

"Jam it up your fat ass! I'll curse if I fucking want too." Tayuya stomp off leaving the hidden hide out "Must be the time of the month." said the six arm sound ninja as the rest only laugh at his comment.

**Back with Naruto Uzumaki and Might Guy: the hidden leaf forest waterfalls**

Alone together with at the waterfall of leaf, being his first time here at the water falls within the hidden leaf forest "Welcome Naruto. This shall be the perfect place for your training you shall become here every day and train for at least six hours." Guy told Naruto about his training he will be doing for one whole month.

"Every day for six hours you say huh not bad super-bushy-brow." Naruto smirk at Guy knowing this wouldn't be much of a big deal. But however Guy's chuckle worried Naruto for the moment "Oh your training will be tough I'll make you as strong as Lee maybe even stronger one can do so much in one month."

Naruto's first lesson of Might Guy begins now!

"So what's the first lesson of my training then super-bushy-brow?" Naruto asked Guy about his lesson of his one month training "Well first of call me Guy or Guy-sensei whatever you like seem to fit don't call me super-bushy-brow sounds strange." Naruto sweatdrop while thinking you're already strange to begin with.

"Um ok Guy-sensei." Naruto spoke Guy's name while Guy chuckle with joy he felt as if he had another student to train with all the way to point A.

"Tell me Naruto what are your exercise you do every day?" Guy asked Naruto so he can get familiar to know what kind of training to give Naruto.

"Well I do twenty sit-ups then I do forty push-ups." Naruto told Guy about his exercise he does every day "Hmm I see have you done laps?" Guy asked Naruto as the young Uzumaki nod his head "Yeah I do about ten long laps."

"Where do you do your laps?" Guy asked Naruto as Naruto gave out his answer to Guy "About at the training grounds."

"Those grounds are indeed large but not longer for a good body-fit lap. You need a long run my boy lap runs help burn off unnecessary energy. For now Naruto I want you to do five long from Konoha's gates all the way here." Guy told Naruto but he wasn't done there "Also I want you to bring these weights these were Lee's first weights they helped him very much. And I believe they can be a great help for you as well."

Guy hand over round circle black color weights, suddenly Naruto's arms went down quick "How these weigh?" Naruto asked Guy as Guy simply told Naruto "Each one is about fifty."

"That's one-hundred all together." Naruto yelled at his new sensei while Guy wasn't worry at with this "Relax Naruto if these weights are too much for I can remove them. But I believe you can work well these oh and also I almost forgot about the legs weights as well." Naruto moan in despair follow by a heavy sigh.

"But first remove your jacket this training will make you sweat. Sweating is good having a jacket on will bring out only false sweat. We want real man sweat got it!" Naruto sweatdrop at Might Guy as Guy was a different person now he didn't seem strange but serious now.

"Go and do your runs now! Naruto Uzumaki go!" Naruto turn and ran with the weights which were given to him. Naruto felt how heavy they were all together two-hundred were the weights that Naruto was carrying.

Naruto did as he was told he did his laps back and forward for about five laps from Konoha's gates all the way to the waterfalls of the hidden leaf forest.

**With Tayuya:**

Out of the hidden hideout bored out of her mind. She and the others must wait for one whole month which really sucks she thought. Tayuya decide to go somewhere and play her music in peace.

Tayuya was deep in the leaf hidden forest far away from anyone to bother her, the quite peacefully leaf forest the land of fire had. Tayuya sat down on a tree stump taking out her flute playing her melody.

Tayuya has been playing her melody for well over half an hour. Making sure she hasn't lost her touch in music. Tayuya stop playing her melody when she overheard the sound of someone panting, Tayuya looked to her right and saw Naruto Uzumaki our hero.

Naruto was sweating like bullets "Damn it why do these weights feel heavier every time I go back to Konoha's gates?" Naruto wonder to himself as he felt something was odd and strange about it. But nonetheless Naruto kept pushing him to his max.

Naruto continued his laps from Konoha to the waterfalls.

'What is leaf ninja doing here?' Tayuya wonder being a little curious with nothing to do but play music she decided to follow Naruto back to the hidden waterfalls.

**At the waterfall:**

"Well done Naruto very well done." Guy gave Naruto a good guy thump up for doing a well good job "Hey Guy-sensei there something I want to ask you." Naruto said while trying to caught his breath "Yes Naruto what is it?" Guy asked.

Naruto look up at Guy as the young Naruto took off the heavy weights as the weights on his arms fell down hard on the ground "What the hell are up with their weights every time I go to the gates of Konoha. I feel them becoming heavier what gives?" He asked Guy as Guy smiled at Naruto which kind of creep out Naruto.

"I am glad you ask and also I am glad you finally find out behind the arm weight little secret." Guy told Naruto while the Uzumaki listen to him "The secret of these weights are they increase weights by five every five minutes or five seconds. It took you about fifteen minutes to compete your five laps."

Naruto grab the arms weights and looked at there was a number of how much weights there were on. The number on the weights said zero but Naruto remember it being fifty the first time he wore them he was bit confuse and surprise at the same time.

"And bushy-brow did this training while wearing these?" Guy nodded his head while Naruto couldn't believe it he can get as strong as lee was or even stronger he can totally become top dog of his team…no the whole village's top dog Naruto thought.

"All right Guy-sensei teach me more. I wanna get really strong!" Naruto felt his blood pumped up he was ready to do more. Guy heard the sound of a bird he looked up at the clear blue "Hmm I see. Naruto for now today lesson is cut end early. I have business I must look through to the end. But feel free to use weights but be careful there is also another secret of these weights." Guy warned Naruto about the weights he was using early.

"What the second secret?" Naruto asked Guy while Guy was about to tell him about the secret Guy only words was "Words can do more harm than action." With that said and done Guy left the waterfall leaving Naruto alone by himself to train if he felt he needed the extra work.

Unknowing to Naruto, Tayuya was behind a brush watching Naruto and Guy but when Guy left Naruto, and Naruto was all by his self. Tayuya listen to Naruto talked to himself.

"Ok so Guy-sensei said the weight increase every five minute or five seconds how the hell I'm suppose to know when they change weights?" Naruto ran his right hand through his hair "Then there's that second secret he told me about words can do more harm than action what the hell that suppose to mean?"

"Aw man my shirt is wet with sweat." Naruto took off his dark green T-shirt off showing his naked chest while Tayuya watches from the bushes "I wonder what Guy-sensei was going to teach me if he didn't have to leave? Maybe it was that um eight gates trick it does looked painful when I first saw it."

'_He has a nice chest there's no fat on him either.'_ Tayuya thought to herself _'He doesn't seem that annoying what Kabuto said.' _Tayuya continued watching Naruto as the ninja remove his pants now in his green boxers.

Tayuya bit her bottom lip Naruto had a great body Tayuya could tell by looking at him from afar. He wasn't like the other leaf ninjas his body shown great result of training hard and none-stop. Tayuya licked her lips she swallow her spit she felt her getting hot.

"I think I deserve a nice cool off the waterfall should do it." Naruto chuckle with a nice big grin on his face "I better take my boxers off don't want to get them wet."

"Don't do it you shithead!" Tayuya yelled but she quickly covered her mouth. As Naruto looked back to make sure nobody was spying on him but there was nobody there.

'_Don't take off your boxers shithead, don't take off your boxers your shithead.'_ Tayuya repeat in her mind as Tayuya felt her shorts get tighter. Feeling her penis yes her penis becoming hard in her tight black shorts embarrassing it was getting horny over a guy who was stripping himself down about to go nude just to cool off at the waterfall.

A big smile appeared on Tayuya's face she liked what she saw _'He's a big boy for his age. But then again it could be because he's the nine tailed host?' _Tayuya was guessing because Naruto had removed his boxers and he was naked.

Naruto went over to the waterfall and touch the waterfall with his hands "Cold." He said feeling the icy water of the falls "Screw it too cold to cool off in." Naruto walked back to the area where he left his clothed.

Naruto got redressed he didn't have his orange jacket on though Naruto grab the weight of the right arm he lift it up and sighed "I can guess the second secret is I say the name of the weight number I wait…like fifty pounds."

The weight number went from zero to fifty in one second "Whoa." Naruto said as he felt the weight changed "Hey it works." He said as Naruto spoke of having the weight go back to zero in one second it did.

"Now I see why Guy-sensei and Lee use these weights there magical." Naruto laughed he thought it was funny but cool at the same time for such arm and leg weights to exist at all.

Naruto by mistake toss the right arm weight in the air the weight landed behind Naruto a few feet away "Fuck!" Naruto heard someone cursed knowing it hit someone on the head the weights were made of unknown stone.

Naruto walked toward the bushes and peek only to see a girl with long red haired. She was bleeding from the head, she wore an odd outfit to Naruto's eyes it was an odd outfit. Naruto check to see if she was alright she was just knocked out.

"Wonder who she is?" Naruto said to himself while he stared at the girl's face down to her feet. Naruto couldn't stop staring at her…beauty. She was different he could tell by her looks. Naruto looked down at her shorts when he notice a large big something pointing out as Naruto reach his left hand and touch he was curious of what it was when he touch it twitch Naruto took his right hand back quickly as the girl moan when Naruto touched her at that spot.

Naruto's face went blue his thoughts scream out NOT AGAIN! Mistaking a guy for a girl again but Naruto shook his head no, no, no it has to be a girl he was sure of it. Her face did looked tough but still had the liking of a female and plus he heard her moan in pain her voice was female.

Right now Naruto know one thing to do "Let's fix her up."

**Naruto Apartment: Two Hours later**

Tayuya woke up to find herself within someone's home. The place was small but large at the same time, Tayuya notices she had bandages around her head someone took care of her. Tayuya didn't feel all that great her head still hurts like hell.

"Where the hell am I?" Tayuya looked around as she heard the sound of someone humming it came from the entrance door. The door open and to Tayuya's eyes widen filled with surprise because it was him the boy who she was spying but Naruto wasn't surprise at all.

"Oh you're awake." He said to her as Naruto was holding a brown bag that had food and other items. Naruto just came back from shopping using some of his money to buy the foot and supplies.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked but Tayuya remain silence she didn't know why he took her to his place he was young boy and she was a young girl but they both were ninjas. Tayuya didn't let her guard down not one bit.

"Ramen?" His question came out from nowhere. While Naruto was everything out from the bag brown placing them on the table next to his small kitchen.

Tayuya still remain silence "Let me change see if you healed." Naruto reach out his right hand toward Tayuya's head but Tayuya slap Naruto's right hand away from her and finally spoke to the young ninja "What the hell are you doing!"

"I wanted to check to see if your fine." He told her while giving her a lazy stare.

"You see I'm awake does that answer your fucking question shithead?" Tayuya's foul mouth caught Naruto off guard "A girl shouldn't be talking like that." He told her while Tayuya just stare at the Uzumaki "Like I give a fuck."

"What's with you?" Naruto didn't understand "I never heard anyone curse like that only in movies."

"Why did you bring me here?" Tayuya asked Naruto waiting for him to give her his answer. Naruto took a seat at the kitchen table and said "You were hurt bleeding from the head. It was my fault that I knock you out by mistake so I'm sorry. The name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto smiled at Tayuya hoping to get to know who she was.

"It's Tayuya." She spoke her name to the leaf ninja it was only fair she tell him her name.

With a whole one month until the Chunin exams what can one leaf ninja do within one month?

**Next Time-Tayuya of the North Gate Part II-**

There you have everyone the remake/redo and Original way how Naruto met Tayuya. More will come to be shown very soon.

Also Naruto doesn't meet Jiraiya he met Guy who's now his sensei and teaching and making him strong. Now Naruto thinks he might learn the Eight Gates or Eight Inner Gates he might or might not he might learn something new along the way.

**Eight Inner Gates:**

**1-Gate of Opening-**Located in the brain removes the restraints of the brain. Unlocking this gate allows the users to use the Primary Lotus.

**2-Gate of Healing or Gate of Rest-**Located in the brain forcibly increases one's physical strength and temporary re-energizes the body.

**3-The Gate of Life-**Located on the spinal cord allows the users to use the Reverse Lotus. The Increased blood flows turn the skin red.

**4-Gate of Pain-**Located on the spinal cord increases the user's speed and power may cause muscles tissue to tear on use.

**5-Gate of Limit or Gate of Closing-**Located in the abdomen boosts the extra of the Gate 4.

**6-Gate of View or Gate of Joy-**Located in the stomach allows the users to perform the morning peacock attack. Opening this gate releases such large amounts of chakra that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex.

**7-Gate of Wonder or Gate of Shock-**Located below the stomach allows the users to perform the Eternal Chaotic Dance attack.

**8-Gate of Death-**Located at the heart Releasing this gate users up all of the body's energy it makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate and it final result is death of user.

Those are the eight gates for those who don't know what the Eight Inner Gates are.

Tayuya can teach how to be very good at Genjutsu while Guy can teach Naruto more about fighting but Tayuya can do that the same.

Also in my poll I put who the paring of the remake of this story and so far.

NarutoxTayuyaXone older woman-17 votes

NarutoXTayuyaXKin-15

NarutoXTayuya only has 4 votes.

The vote since the two upper votes are close the pairing will be NarutoXTayuyaXKinXTemariXone older woman, as a kind of fairness one would say.

I am adding Temari in the pairing of my own choice as I got a little surprise for everyone a new surprise and you'll just have see it in the story.

As for that one order woman it can be.

Shizune or Ayame-pick one to be the older woman, Tayuya and Naruto will bang and with Kin and Temari in the pairing a orgy will happen hahaha.

That's all I have to say for now everyone later!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story.**

**Chapter II-Tayuya of the North Gate Part II-**

**Naruto's apartment:**

"So your name is Tayuya huh?" Naruto said while staring at the glaring Tayuya who stare back with a mean glare in her brown eyes.

"Yeah it is shithead." Tayuya said with her arms crossover her chest. While kept staring at her which was pissing her off so she asked "What the hell are you looking at?" Naruto stop staring he didn't want to be rude with Tayuya.

"Sorry just I never seen you before. What village you are from Suna, Grass or Mist?" The curious Ninja asked her while Tayuya didn't want to say anything to him but he wasn't going to leave her alone.

"Sound." She spoke of her village's name.

Naruto nod his head slowly "Oh your from that new village everyone keep talking about." Tayuya only sigh while thinking to herself '_This guy is going to be a pain in my ass if I don't leave this apartment of his.'_

"Hey, um Tayuya was it?" Naruto spoke her name which got her attention real quick.

"Yeah what is it shithead?" a small vein appear on Naruto's head "Hey my name is Naruto it's not shithead."

"I can call you whatever the hell I want." Tayuya smirked at the young ninja while Naruto just stare at her "What?' Tayuya asked.

"You are a girl right?" He asked her, Tayuya's eyes widen in shock _'Did he see? He must have if he's asking me that.' _Tayuya answer Naruto's question with a foot to the face "Ouch that hurts."Naruto rubbed his face

"What of prev check what sex I am while I'm out cold?" Tayuya said while glaring at the Uzumaki while Naruto "Hey it wasn't my fault…okay maybe it was my fault by knocking you out but you had something in your shorts and it was moving so I believe you were a guy…"

"Fuck no shithead I'm a girl I was born with a pussy if you know what a pussy brat." Tayuya laugh while making fun of the Uzumaki.

"Hey I was curious how the hell I was supposed to know you were a girl…but that doesn't explain you have something a BOY suppose to HAVE!" Tayuya looked away "Little pervert."

"I'm not a pervert damn it." Naruto sighed while Tayuya looked back at him "What you got?"

"Huh?"

"I'm hungry damn it you what do you have to eat?" Tayuya's stomach growled.

Naruto went to his kitchen wasn't only a few inches away since his apartment was small; Naruto was able to cook dinner for Tayuya. It was dark out and Tayuya was in no shape to leave, even though she didn't want to she'd stay with Naruto who of course was cooking her dinner.

**Half an hour later:**

Tayuya finish her dinner which Naruto made for her red bean soup. Naruto's favorite meal to eat beside Ramen although the taste was a little off but Tayuya still enjoy the meal Naruto made for her.

"Hey, shithead I got a question." Tayuya call Naruto by the nickname she gave him.

"It's Naruto, Tayuya." Naruto said while he was cleaning the dishes "What is it?"

"You got a shower?" Tayuya asked Naruto "I'm dirty I need to wash off."

"Yeah but I know there's a bath in there as well. Use whatever suits you." Naruto said to Tayuya as he said to her once more "Give me your clothed so I can wash them while you're in the shower." Naruto's behavior was less childish when he was to Tayuya at the moment.

Tayuya pull back from the table and undo the giant purple ropes as they fall. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise "What the hell are you doing?" Tayuya looked confuse "What I'm getting undress?"

"Y-you change inside the bathroom Tayuya." Naruto told her while his face was blushing face.

Tayuya smirk she decides to play a joke on Naruto as she removes her long white robe. Tayuya didn't wear a bra but white bandages to cover her chest. Naruto felt blood drips from his nose Tayuya's breasts were big not huge but big she was a large double B-cup Naruto believed.

"Hey quit staring quit getting a hard on." Tayuya yelled at Naruto as her little joke backfire on her. Tayuya saw Naruto got hard on off her beauty.

"But you are a girl right?" Naruto just wanted to make sure.

"You see I have breasts you fucking dumbass." Tayuya removed her black shorts; Tayuya didn't wear panties she believes it a waste of time of clothed. Just as Naruto feared she did have one he thought to himself as he saw Tayuya has a penis it looked real just like what Naruto has.

Tayuya's penis wasn't long and huge she wasn't horny at the time "Quit staring pervert."

"Wow you do have one but how I thought only guys can have one?" Naruto was very curious about this indeed this was his first time encountering a girl like Tayuya.

Naruto touch Tayuya's penis by a little touch he jerk her only for a second until "Hey fuck off." Tayuya kicked Naruto in the face while the red head was blushing she was surprise of Naruto's sudden behavior.

'_What the hell was that all?'_ Naruto thought as Tayuya enter the bathroom. Her heart was pounding hard _'What was he thinking touching me like that?' _Tayuya sighed as she went to the shower and turn on the warm water.

While Naruto heard the water was on in the shower, he took Tayuya's clothed and went to wash them.

While in the Naruto's bathroom Tayuya was enjoying the warm shower, Tayuya was trap in her thoughts thinking what to do now, this brat wasn't going to let her go. And also he was the first boy to ever to…touch her that way.

"He's hand was warm." Tayuya stare down at her hard penis _'Just by touching me he made me hard damn it.' _Tayuya sighed "Damn it that little pervert better keep his hands to himself."

Tayuya grab her penis with her right hand started to masturbate in Naruto's shower. Tayuya was enjoying the feeling of the shower's water hitting her breasts. Tayuya moan quietly to herself trying not to be loud so Naruto wouldn't hear her.

But Tayuya after a few strokes Tayuya came she shot a big load from her penis covering the wall with her sperm as the shower's water wash it away. Tayuya was blushing madly was her face blushing cherry red.

Naruto knot on the door of the bathroom he open the door singly put a nice pair of towels for Tayuya.

'_At least he left me alone enough to get off.' _

Tayuya exit the bathroom while wearing a red color towel only to be greeted by Naruto. Who told her "Your clothed are still being washed." Tayuya saw Naruto had a pair of PJs for her to wear "Aren't yours?"

"I am sure they will fix you just fine." Naruto stared at Tayuya from head to toe "You're a large size?" He asked while Tayuya looked away "Yeah."

"Alright then it will fit you nicely." A chuckle escape from Naruto while Tayuya didn't seem to all happy about this "I'm not sleeping here I'm not staying once I get my clothed I'm out of here."

"Your clothed won't be dry in awhile Tayuya. And whatever you're staying is property close by now." Naruto guessed Tayuya was staying at a hotel. Tayuya didn't like the idea but had no choice "Better not try anything while I'm asleep."

"I won't I should be the one asking you the same thing." Naruto stared at Tayuya with a worried looked "What the hell that's supposed to mean shithead?" Tayuya looked upset when Naruto said that.

"Your girl and yet…you have…a…a…"

"Dick." Tayuya finish Naruto's word.

"YES!" the boy yelled with his arms in the air "It doesn't make sense I thought boys only have it. But you have one."

"That's not the only thing I got." Tayuya flash Naruto "Ah damn it stops doing that!

"Virgin." Tayuya laughed.

"Yeah your point being if you're trying to make fun of me it's not working the only thing working is your flashing at me." Naruto looked away while blushing, Tayuya cross her arms in disappoint although her penis was poking out of the towel.

"See! Girls don't have those." Naruto point "It's rude to point idiot."

"Sorry." Naruto stop pointing at Tayuya's penis but Tayuya smiled she knew this joke would get Naruto "What if girls to have dicks and you boys never knew until the end."

Naruto's face went pale ghost white thinking what if it was true what if girls no all girls have a penis like Tayuya? _'Then that means.' _The young ninja thought "No way that's…" Naruto shook his head he remember sex ED class he remember everything in sex ED class.

"But I remember in class only guys have…dicks and girls don't." Naruto was getting very confuse very.

Tayuya sat down on Naruto's bed with her legs wide open "This is proof a girl can have a dick shithead." Tayuya remove the towel getting dress in Naruto's PJs "Hey you got underwear?" Naruto asked.

"No." Tayuya said as Naruto toss Tayuya a pair of boxers "Wear these."

Tayuya put on Naruto's black color boxers "They fit…and so much room." Tayuya liked the boxers a lot much roomier then a pair of panties "Glad to see your not freaking out about having a naked girl in front of you."

"Trust me I'm used to it…now."

"How so?"

"I use a special image before of a woman's looks and body." Naruto told Tayuya while the red head finish getting dress in Naruto's PJs.

"Compete with my night cap and I think you look cute in my PJs." Naruto chuckle while Tayuya didn't find it so funny "I'm only staying here until my clothed are dry once they are I'm gone you won't see my face again shithead."

"If you're a sound ninja we'll see each other again." Naruto didn't look worry at all about meeting Tayuya again but he still was freak out about Tayuya a girl who has a dick.

"Why do you have a penis anyway Tayuya?"

Tayuya didn't seem to have a problem telling Naruto a little bit of her origin. Tayuya could see Naruto was a curious guy and she knew Naruto was the host of the nine tails, Orochimaru told his sound ninjas who Naruto was.

And fox were always curious animals and Naruto being curious was his foxy nature.

"I was born this way my father didn't like having me a daughter who has a penis. I was always looked on a boy's looks until I came up age. My mother got sick of raising me and got up and left when I was ten I have been alone for about three months until I met him his name was Orochimaru." Tayuya explain Naruto her origin a little bit.

"Who's Orochimaru?"

Naruto listen to the rest what Tayuya had to say "He's the leader of the village hidden in sound. He's an odd guy I'll tell you he knows I have a dick and pussy. He doesn't care about that he only cares about my strength and what I can do." Tayuya hold out her flute she left on Naruto's bed.

"Of course music would be your specialty." Naruto chuckle with delight he felt silly for not knowing Tayuya's skills.

"You got that right shithead."

"Once again it's Naruto, N.A.R.U.T.O. Ok Tayuya?" Tayuya was enjoying messing with Naruto, he was easy to tease she can already tell he was a goodie by heart.

"Whatever shithead." Naruto sighed at defeat "I need some sleep."

"But I was about to let you use the floor I got some extra covers." But Tayuya was already in Naruto's bed under his covers "Too slow." Tayuya chuckle while Naruto sweatdrop and sigh in despair "Rats."

"The bed is mine Tayuya you're my guest the bed is mine." Naruto point at the red hair in his bed while Tayuya sigh "Your loud you know that? Beside if I'm your guest then I should be given special treatment oh like giving me your bed shithead?"

Naruto pause as he failed prey to his own doing "Damn. But my bed is big."

"Big for two people and I'm not plan on sharing even if it's your bed."

"You're mean."

"Oh your just find out?"

Naruto remove his clothed in nothing but his green color boxers and black T-shirt with the symbol of Konoha and fire on it. Naruto got in his bed "What the hell are you doing?" Tayuya was trying to push Naruto off "Hey it's my bed."

"Yeah but I got in first so get out!" Tayuya push her left foot at Naruto's face while Naruto by mistake grab Tayuya's right breast "Hey watch where you're touching."

"Sorry." Naruto's weight clash down Tayuya's body "Ah!" she screamed.

There was a long pause, as both Naruto and Tayuya blinked at the same time; their lips had touched one another. Naruto and Tayuya were surprise they were kissing but afterward a long while, Naruto got off Tayuya while the young red hair girl was blushing either of embarrassment or she was pissed off.

'_I kiss a girl…my real first kiss.'_ Naruto felt his heart beating fast and faster it became.

Naruto laid down on the left side of the bed without saying a word as Tayuya let Naruto stay in his own bed laying on the right side of the bed with their back to back.

"Good night Tayuya." Naruto said while Tayuya was still feeling embarrass Naruto was her first real kiss, his kiss was soft and warm however Tayuya wasn't the only one who felt embarrass.

"Good night…Naruto." Tayuya said his real name being the only time she claims to call him by his real name.

**Hours later:**

Naruto woke up by the touch of someone; Naruto looked to his right to see Tayuya was cuddle up behind Naruto. Naruto thought it was cute; Tayuya looked very kind and sweet as she slept. However Naruto felt something else…poking him in an area that was…poked before by Kakashi Hatake during the Bell training of Team Seven.

Naruto would never forget that major…impact. Naruto felt Tayuya's penis poking against his boxers from the rear end. Naruto sweatdrop he getting really creeps out for the moment thinking Tayuya must be having a wet dream.

Naruto slowly move inch by inch away from Tayuya. But Tayuya who was still asleep grab Naruto by his hips "AHHHHH!" Naruto's scream ring out through the night as the worst thing virgin boy think can happen.

Or did it?

Naruto was in the corner of his apartment far away from Tayuya, who was…humping Naruto's pillow. As the young boy watched Tayuya hump his pillow "Interesting." Was all Naruto had to say at the moment it was three o'clock in the morning Naruto was still tired.

So Naruto slept where he was, far away from the horny and yet asleep Tayuya before Naruto went to sleep he notice as piece of his boxers was torn off. It was the right side of the boxers only a small piece was torn and Tayuya had it in her right hand while she finish humping Naruto's pillow.

'_I am so lucky I was quick really quick I am afraid what she would do to me. If I wasn't fast enough? Tayuya she's a cute girl foul mouth but cute. But it bother me she has a penis and yet she's a full girl I think I need to do some research on what sex gender she is.' _Naruto had his knees close to his chest while he lower his head and felt asleep there and then.

**The next day:**

Naruto woke up by the sound of birds. Naruto looked up and got up to yawn out loud only to find his bed was empty and Tayuya was gone. Naruto guess Tayuya was right after all she could leave and she did. But Naruto knew this wasn't the end of their little meeting.

If Tayuya was a sound ninja then surly the two will meet again sooner or later on. Naruto has one month to get stronger one month thirty days to get stronger.

Thus ending the first meeting between the two ninjas Naruto Uzumaki and Tayuya of the North Gate.

**Next Time-Tayuya of the North Gate Part III**

**Sorry that Ch2 wasn't as long as Ch I, but I promise Ch3 will be long if not longer then Ch I.**

**And now Shizune has won of being the oldest woman in the Pairing of Naruto and Tayuya. **

**Naruto and Tayuya first encounter was a bit strange for Naruto, nearly getting if not rape by Tayuya while the girl was sleeping. **

**Well that's all for now everyone until next time later**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story.**

**Chapter III-Tayuya of the North Gate Part III**

**That Morning:**

"Welcome back Tayuya." Sakon spoke while Tayuya walked past her teammates without saying one word to them. Tayuya sat in the far corner of the cave she sat on the ground she hugged her legs and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Her teammate didn't want to bother Tayuya knowing she might curse them out like no tomorrow. However unknown to them Tayuya was talking in her thoughts as she went to sleep her thoughts were focus on one ninja.

'_Naruto, he's an odd ninja he really thinks we'll meet again?'_

**Elsewhere that morning:**

Naruto stop by Kakashi's apartment to see if Kakashi was there and maybe give Naruto a good lesson if not a short lesson. However when Naruto arrived there Kakashi wasn't there at all.

However by Naruto's luck someone who knew Kakashi was so happen to walked by as the friendly voice called Naruto from behind.

"Ah-Ha-Ha Naruto, what a surprise to see you here." Naruto looked back to see Might Guy the team leader of Team Guy, "Hey Guy-sensei what are you doing here?" Guy smiled at Naruto.

"What are you doing here little one?" Guy asked Naruto.

"Um well I'm here to see if Kakashi-sensei was here." Naruto explained.

Guy nods his head understanding Naruto very much "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you little one but Kakashi Hatake has step out with a young boy about your age."

Naruto sigh "Damn he's with Sasuke…again." Naruto sweatdrop "I make it to the exams as well."

"Worry not little one I believe Hatake will help you along on your training." While Naruto only shook his head "No he doesn't even lift a finger. He had gave you to me so he can be busy with Sasuke some good reason my butt. But whatever it not really eating me up anyway so what's today training Guy-sensei?"

Guy chuckle while smiling "I am glad you ask Naruto, tell me how was your first lesson with me did you find it difficult?" Naruto took a long pause before answering Guy "Well tell you the first it really caught me off guard with the secret of those weights."

"Good, good now we can keep going."

'_Guy-sensei maybe strange but he is training me, that count for something.' _

**Back at the hidden waterfall:**

"Now for your lesson to begin you must strip." Guy said while giving Naruto a good-guy thump up.

"Strip what for?" Naruto getting a little weird out by this, but Guy laugh knowing what was going through Naruto's mind "Naruto you won't strip naked that would be weird. I want you to strip to your shorts and stand there under the waterfall."

'_Wait a minute that's the same waterfall I was at when I met Tayuya.'_ Naruto's thought off while Guy was talking to Naruto. Naruto went over to the waterfall and felt the icy water touch his skin he wanted to jump out but he knew he had to do this so he asked Guy "Um Guy-sensei may I ask why I am standing here in the c-c-cold waterfall?"

"To strength your skin Naruto-kun having a strong skin will also prove you will be harder to be damage." Guy explained "The cold water of the falls will strength your skin and also you will be forcing your chakra while during this and having the weights set to one-hundred each."

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Guy laughed at Naruto's comment "Don't worry I believe you can handle it." Naruto sweatdrop fearing Guy was trying to kill him with the training. But Naruto went with the flow of the training.

"Um Guy-sensei," Naruto's voice got Guy's attention "Yes my young student?"

"I have a question I want to ask you."

"Yes?" Guy a waited for Naruto's answer. Seeing Naruto was blushing for a few seconds Guy knew this question was a serious one. So he was all ears for Naruto and his question.

"What do you think of the sound village?" was Naruto's question. Guy thought about it for a minute or two "I am not sure of the sound village. But I hear a lot of bad things about them. So if I were you Naruto I stay away from that trouble."

"Oh." Naruto looked trouble he lower his head in disappointment.

Guy looked a bit confuse to see Naruto looked disappointed "Something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto raise his head up "Huh, oh it nothing." Guy grabbed Naruto by the shoulders "I see trouble in those youthful eyes of yours Naruto. Let's hear it I will not leave you alone with these flames of trouble in your soul until I hear what is troubling you." Guy's eyes burn with youth which was freaking out Naruto '_He's scary up close.'_

Naruto sweatdrop while speaking to Guy "I met this girl she's from the sound village. I can tell by her clothed. But she's different from any girl I met. And I think I'm falling for her." He looks at the ground while blushing.

Guy let go of Naruto's shoulders and rub his chin he spoke while rubbing his chin "What does she look like?"

"Long red hair, her eyes are brown and she look like a tomboy from how I see her and she got a foul mouth and she looks mean even when she's not." Naruto describes Tayuya's looks and her behavior to Guy, but he left out she has a penis "I'm not sure why but I liked her, I really like her a lot but she from the sound village and you said their bad news, but I don't believe she's a bad person."

Guy looked at Naruto and then closes his eyes but reopened them with a wide smile on his face "Follow what your heart tells you." Guy said "Those are my only words of wisdom to you Naruto." Guy gave the boy his infamous good guy thump up.

'_Follow my heart huh? Thanks super-bushy-brow.'_ Naruto chuckle with a wide big smile but soon his smile became a big wide frown as Naruto remember he was standing in the cold waterfall.

**Shortly afterward**: **Three Hours later of training with Might Guy.**

Guy believes their lesson was over at the time "Naruto I believe the time of our training is over. But Naruto remember when the time comes you must create your own fighting style and your own abilities. I cannot help you with learning new abilities now but maybe after the Chunin exams I can teach you a little special move." Naruto slip his orange jacket on "That's okay Guy-sensei. I'll create my own style don't worry I can do that." Naruto pump his fists with a huge smile on his face.

Soon after Guy left the area, Naruto was alone at the waterfall. Thinking to himself while sitting on a flat rock, thinking, thinking, thinking was all that was within his mind. Again and again Naruto was thinking "Create my own fighting style? And create my own Jutsu huh?"

Naruto looked up at the skies while a group of birds flew over in the sky, the clear blue sky with a few white clouds. Naruto sighed "Create my own Jutsu, but what Jutsu can I create on my own? Let alone create my own fighting style. Guy-sensei's training is helping me but I am facing Neji Hyuga alone and also the fact the Hyuga can disable your chakra system."

Naruto got up from the sitting on the rock "I still got four weeks. But now right now I think I should go a little research especially on what Tayuya-chan is." Naruto walked off with a big friendly smile on his face.

**Konoha: Bookstore **

Naruto enter Konoha's bookstore it was a large but not huge bookstore. Naruto enter the bookstore and looked around the place while the bookstore owner was looking at Naruto oddly. It didn't bother Naruto at as the young ninja kept his business on finding the book he needed.

Naruto checked out the adult area of the bookstore, Naruto check around to see if he could find the book he needed to know about what type of girl gender Tayuya was being a girl who had a penis. After a while Naruto found the book he was looking.

Futanari was the word on the book Naruto found in the left area of the bookstore. Naruto took the book and open it and flip a few pages and saw images. Of pictures of a females much like Tayuya, some with large breasts some small breasts and some had very large breasts.

Naruto's eyes look down to see the penis size of the Futanari have, Naruto sweatdrop when looking as he read some can be from 6 inches to 8 inches to a full ten inches size. Which greatly worried Naruto a lot of what size Tayuya was when she's at her peak limit of horniest?

There was much more information in the book about one-hundred seven pages the book had. Naruto suddenly chuckle _'I could use this as a new limit of my sexy-jutsu, maybe rename it killer-jutsu ha-ha-ha. Or maybe I guess I can use this to please Tayuya-chan.'_

When Naruto went off to get the book paid off by the owner of the bookstore, when Naruto put the book called _"What You Need To Know About Futanari" _the owner of the bookstore looked at Naruto strange for the moment to wonder about the child if he was sexually confuse or not or just into something rare or new or even the as many would say the gift of both worlds.

The bookstore owner didn't know Naruto wasn't his problem so, Naruto paid 3,000 Ryo and left the bookstore with his business, as the afternoon came down to dawn. Naruto spent his night alone in his apartment eating a bowl of Ramen while reading the book about he'd needed to know about Futanari girls.

Naruto was very interested in the book, it gave him a lot of information he needed on Futanari. Knowing that some Futanari cannot get pregnant which kind of shot down Naruto's chance to if he wanted to get Tayuya pregnant when they are adults.

But knowing Futanari has a higher sexually of being in heat, Futanari also was another name for Hermaphrodite. Naruto also found out Futanari has a higher stamina in sex then a heated male, which mean for Naruto that if he and Tayuya had sex. Tayuya would want more until she her limits are filled but always knew himself had a large limit of stamina then the young Genins in Konoha he had the largest stamina he believed.

And also what creep out Naruto even more while reading the book. That most Hermaphrodites are a rare race, if the female or male are the last of their species that male or female are asexual and can rebuild their species. The more Naruto read the more he was interested and also not interested at the same time, knowing a Futanari can become more of a dominated type then a male. Naruto did understand that a Futanari did have both sex genders so Naruto knew right now or maybe later on. Tayuya is horny really horny but is taking care of her issue while he's thinking.

But it didn't change the fact Naruto was falling in love with Tayuya, she was his first real kiss and Naruto saw something special in her eyes. He saw something that he really liked about Tayuya but so far as Naruto read from the book.

Most Futanari rarely have sexually encounters with the male and had higher encounter the female. So Naruto thought Tayuya might have sex with a female one day or she already done it before? Since the book said the male has some high chance to mate with a Futanari the males that are into Futanari women anyway.

Naruto didn't care right now it was strange or freaky that a guy like was into a girl liked Tayuya. He liked Tayuya she is the most interesting female he has ever encounter in his life, but a funny thought came up in Naruto's curious mind he wonder if that Haku was a Futanari as well saying he was a boy but yet had a very pretty face that was prettier then Sakura's beauty.

Naruto closes the book and sigh "I think that's enough information I needed for tonight." Putting the Futanari book under his bed and jump on his bed and went to sleep but not before "If I meet Tayuya-chan again…maybe I can…experiment with her?" The word experiment of course was had his first real sexually encounter with her. Naruto really hoped he can or could really satisfy her then anyone else out there.

**Elsewhere in the hidden forest:**

The heavy panting sound was heard through the small area of the forest. Suddenly a quick moan echo was follows afterward. It shown it was Tayuya who was panting heavy she had finish masturbating in the forest blasting a large load her face blushing near cherry red.

The images of Naruto kept popping in her head ever since that night, she met and had her first kiss was from him. The thought of him made Tayuya's penis hard as a rock she had already came three times, thinking of doing things to him and him doing things to her as well. Her heat was beating like a dump, sweat drips off her forehead from pleasuring herself, but she felt it inside her body the lust of being horny it wasn't going anyway and it was being a real pain for Tayuya to handle this. She wanted someone with her while she in this heated mode, someone to touch her feel her make her blast off to heaven.

Tayuya shook her head trying to keep Naruto out of her head. But she couldn't get him out of her, Tayuya grin her teeth in anger "Fuck, the more I think of that little brat the more my dick gets hard." Tayuya sighed she gave in to her lust and began her round four in the forest until she was once again satisfy for the night.

**The Next Day: Konoha Training Ground**

"I don't need to bother Guy-sensei today, I need to create my own style of fighting and create my own Jutsu." Naruto said while doing his own sets of push up right before starting "Hey Naruto." A familiar voice called out Naruto's name. Naruto looked to his right to be greeted by his sensei Kakashi Hatake.

A bit surprise to see his sensei here "Hey Kakashi-sensei what are you doing?" Kakashi chuckle with a smile behind his mask "I came to check on ya, I know you really wanted me to train you and all. So how's Guy holding up for ya?"

Naruto told Kakashi what he thought of Guy plan and simple "He's an odd trainer but his training make up for his weirdest." The two ninjas sweatdrop together as they both agreed on Guy's training and also his weirdest.

Kakashi chuckle for a moment he was glad Naruto did liked Guy's training "Well I am glad you and Guy are doing well. Hopefully you have masters a new Jutsu on your own." Naruto looked the other _'Damn what don't tell me Kakashi-sensei can read minds.' _Naruto looked back at Kakashi Hatake "Um yeah I totally got that cover don't you worry about me. So what have you and Sasuke been doing? Have the Uchiha learned a new Jutsu?"

"In matter of fact he has only in three days. But Sasuke still needs to control it more." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head while Naruto lower his head _'Once again Sasuke gets the good stuff.'_

Kakashi pat his right hand on Naruto's head "Don't worry Naruto I believe you can be strong or stronger then Sasuke long as you keep pushing your limits but don't do it too much okay?" Naruto move Kakashi's right hand and gave Kakashi a cocky smirked on his face.

Kakashi vanish in a proof of smoke leaving Naruto alone at the training grounds.

"Alright Naruto it's time to learn a new Jutsu on your own!"

**Next Time-Tayuya of the North gate Part IV-Tayuya Encounter, Naruto's Jutsu Training!**

**Hey everyone here's chapter Three for you all, sorry for not update so soon been out for awhile. **

**But anyway Naruto has a book that will or might guild him to win the Futanari-Tayuya's heart. And now Naruto is taking some time off Guy's training and now Naruto must learn a new Jutsu of his own creation and also make his own style of fighting. He still got time to make one and also do some more of Guy's training as well and also have time with Tayuya-chan as well.**

**And also if my grammer seems off my beta is out, so I'm working with my work being raw and not beta by my beta.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story.**

**Chapter IV****-Tayuya of the North gate Part IV-Tayuya's Encounter, Naruto's Jutsu Training!**

**Two days after **

**Konoha training ground:**

The sound of heavy was heard in the training ground area. As young Naruto Uzumaki was out of breath he has been working since the morning and it is now the afternoon. Naruto's right hand was dripping with blood, there was a large cut wound on Naruto's right palm.

"Well it still in work but it hurt like hell. I guess what I get for using myself as a target." Naruto chuckle making such jokes at a time like this even though he causes pain to himself knowing he'll heal up he just need to get his hands on some First-aid and he'll be set.

"I think the hotsprings should cool me down. I have been training since this morning." Naruto went into his bag he brought within him. Naruto found something to stop the bleeding and also white bandages he wrap it around his right hand.

Naruto left the training grounds after fixing his right hand.

**While on his way to the hotsprings:**

"Naruto!" the voice called his name.

Naruto looked back to see who was calling "Sakura." He said her name as it was Sakura, Naruto's team mate member of Team Seven.

"Oh Sakura-chan what's going on?" He asked her.

"I have been looking all over for you." Sakura said looking at Naruto "Have you seen Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto shook his head "Nope sorry I hadn't seen him at all or Sasuke I'm a bit busy training Sakura-chan." He told her while Sakura look a bit disappointed "But have you checked the training grounds?"

"Yeah I did their not there." Sakura told him while Naruto spoke again "Meeting point?"

"Not there."

"Hospital?"

"Not there."

"They could be having a lunch break." Naruto said while Sakura sweatdrop being the place she hadn't check was the usually places Sasuke have lunch.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura chuckle and ran off.

Naruto shook his head "You're welcome." As he walked off to find the hotsprings so he can relax in there. He has been training long in the morning for the boy, so he wanted to be left alone for now.

**Elsewhere: **

"_Sitting around doing nothing eat and sleep eat and sleep I need something to do.' _Tayuya though to herself while she was at Konoha hot spring's a nice relaxing spot in the hot spring's would be nice for her however she had no money in her pockets.

Then Tayuya sigh and moan in despair "Damn it." She cursed so far nobody seem to mind her present there was Sound ninja yes because they came to enter the Chunin exams. No problem at all for her no problem at all then Tayuya thought of being inside the nice hot warm waters of the hot spring.

But she would be in the female side of the hot spring unless it was mix bathing type of hot spring's. Surround by a twenty or thirty women naked showing off their breasts, ass and all the more Tayuya of this the more she felt her tight short tighten.

"Damn it now isn't a good time for this shit." Tayuya mumble to herself. Tayuya look around as everyone didn't seem to look at Tayuya at all _'I need to blow this off.'_ However Tayuya thought it was safe but it wasn't she didn't know that when she arrived there at the hot spring a certain ninja wearing orange and blue shown up.

Naruto arrived the same time Tayuya did, Naruto was a bit surprise and happy to see Tayuya again. He was about to yell out her name to get her attention however Tayuya dash off to somewhere. And Naruto went off after her.

The area Tayuya went too was a special spot it was the behind of the women side of the hot spring's. There was a tree there with a thick bush where nobody would see from there. Tayuya peek over to have a full view of the hot spring's on the woman side.

There were few women there, all enjoying the hot spring's watching each other's backs or just enjoying the water of the springs.

Tayuya licked her lips seeing those big round breasts the women had, Tayuya felt her shorts get tighter and tighter by the second. Tayuya inside her pants and let a small moan "Mmm" she moaned.

Tayuya brought out from her pants a large size penis. Tayuya was stroking it hard and fast the women of the hot spring were turning Tayuya on very much. And just when Tayuya was ready to blow off her load a certain voice called out to her.

"HEY TAYUYA-CHAN WHAT YOUR DOING UP THERE!" Tayuya quickly put her dick back inside her shorts and looked down at who dare to keep her from having this peacefully moment. Tayuya saw Naruto looking up at her, when Tayuya looked down at the Konoha ninja.

The branch of the tree snap and Tayuya crash down to the ground lucky Naruto was there to break her fall. Tayuya open her brown eyes to see hers and Naruto's eyes made contact there was a strong silences for five seconds before Naruto spoke.

"I told you we'll meet again." Naruto smiled he was really happy to see Tayuya again. However Tayuya pushed Naruto off her as the boy roll over both getting off the ground and bashing the dirt off their clothed.

"What are you doing here shithead?" Tayuya asked the young Uzumaki. While the young Uzumaki still didn't stop his friendly smiled "And stop smiling damn it!" Naruto stopped his infamous smiled.

Naruto easily explained to Tayuya why he was here "I saw you at the hotsprings I wanted to say "Hey Tayuya!" but you ran off before I got the chance too." Tayuya listen to the boy as he went on "I follow you here and also what were you doing in that tree and why is your face blushing red?" Tayuya looked away trying to hide her blush.

Tayuya looked back at Naruto but this time her blush was gone now with a serious look on her face as always "That's none of your business shithead." Tayuya growl at Naruto as the boy knew he was in trouble but Naruto said to Tayuya with a calm face "You were trying to get off weren't you?"

Tayuya remembered Naruto knows she isn't like any normal girl at all. At the moment Tayuya trusted Naruto that he wouldn't laugh or judge her "Yeah I was."

"You could have come to me, Tayuya." Naruto said with a calm look on his face. Tayuya looked surprise and bit weird out when Naruto said that. She didn't get what he meant by that as Naruto up close to Tayuya and looked down at her shorts seeing liquid dripping down her legs.

"Remove your shorts." Naruto told her but Tayuya protest "What did you said?" she was really surprise to hear Naruto said those words "Remove your shorts Tayuya…please?" Tayuya's answer was a slap to the face.

Tayuya's slap was very hard it left a mark on Naruto's face but Naruto absorb the pain. Still hurts like crap but he took it well and said "Tayuya this is the only way I can help you."

"By me dropping my shorts like hell, I don't know what the hell you're up your little pervert." Tayuya cross her arms over her breasts while Naruto sighed "Said the girl who was humping my pillow and nearly try to rape me while she's slept in my bed."

Tayuya's eyes widen and her jaw drop to the ground while Naruto smiled he had victory within his hands. Tayuya frown and curse under her breath "But not here." She said.

"Fine I can help you back at my apartment."

**Naruto's apartment:**

Once Naruto's apartment Naruto and Tayuya were alone together, Naruto locked his apartment door so nobody would bother the two. Tayuya was still against this but it can't be help she was horny and she couldn't get off not as long as Naruto was there.

Tayuya remove her clothed and got naked in front of Naruto. As the young Uzumaki took off his jumpsuit now in his black t-shirt but he did remove his green boxers. Naruto himself was turn on by Tayuya to him she was very beautiful futa or not she was the beauty to his eyes.

Tayuya was blushing she was embarrasses to be doing this especially by a young kid like Naruto. But Naruto was more mature then he looks. Tayuya saw that and respected that in Naruto, the fact was Naruto made her horny.

She couldn't get him out of her mind ever since she met him. She couldn't get him out of her head. Naruto reach his left hand out to touch the head of Tayuya's penis. She gently stroked her penis to start the first move.

Tayuya try her best to hold back her moans. But it failed and Tayuya let out a small moan as Naruto began to give Tayuya a hand-job, Tayuya was enjoying this Naruto's hands so soft they weren't rough while jerking Tayuya off he let the girl sit down on his bed.

"Ah fuck I'm gonna cum!" Tayuya yelled as she gave out a warning, she came and shot out a load at Naruto. It got on his black t-shirt which forced him to remove it as he tossed it to the side. However Tayuya wasn't done her cock was still rock hard as ever and Naruto hasn't even cum yet.

Naruto smiled at Tayuya and told her "Your beautiful Tayuya-chan." Tayuya blushed not because of what Naruto told her but she was in heat she was ready to fuck or get fucked. She was horny and Naruto is there for her, he dispose of half of her lust.

Tayuya took off her hat/helmet and shook her head letting out all of her beautiful red hair. Naruto was up closed to Tayuya and the two kissed as if they were a couple. Naruto was in love with her he loved everything about her.

He didn't know Tayuya's feelings but he hope she felt the same about him as well. The two broke the kiss, as Naruto felt Tayuya grab hold of his penis with her right hand and start giving the young Uzumaki a returning hand-job.

Tayuya kissed Naruto while giving him a hand-job, feeling Tayuya's tongue inside his mouth feeling it wrap around Naruto's tongue at first. Then he felt her tongue goes past his tongue, but Naruto back away from Tayuya "Whoa what was that?" he asked.

"Sorry too much tongue?" she smiled at her Uzumaki.

"Yes very," Naruto walked back to Tayuya. This time as Naruto was going to back to the kissing, Tayuya stand up having her cock to Naruto's face. Naruto sweatdrop he didn't like this one bit he wasn't ready for this part yet.

"Come on shithead suck my cock." Tayuya sound very demanding while saying it. Naruto stand up and shook his head "Why the fuck not it's not liked I wasn't going to suck your dick after you suck mines." Naruto blush he was bit shy doing this and also he felt his pride as a man was in danger by doing this.

Tayuya gave Naruto a pissed stare she sighed before saying anything to him "If it got anything to do with your manhood grow some fucking balls. Shithead do not disappoint me, ever since I met you I can't get you out of my fucking head, you're always there everywhere and every time I'm hard you're always in my head." Tayuya grab Naruto by the shoulders, Naruto felt Tayuya's penis was rubbing against his while she was speaking to him.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard shithead I can't get you out of my fucking head. If you're not gonna suck my dick at least eat my pussy shithead!" Tayuya lay down on Naruto's bed her legs were widened open. Naruto went down on his knees.

Naruto licked his point-finger and middle-finger he thrust his two wet fingers deep inside, Tayuya's pussy thrust them inside slowly while Naruto was licking Tayuya's pussy lips and her juice. Tayuya let out a loud moan as she felt Naruto thrusting his fingers inside her fucking her with his fingers he was finger banging her.

Naruto saw Tayuya's asshole and wonder if this will turn her on even more? He wondered so he went for it when Naruto was using the same left hand but he put his pinky inside Tayuya's asshole just a little. Tayuya felt Naruto's pinky slowly going deep inside her asshole, Tayuya grab Naruto by his hair pulled it which cause him to stopped.

"Ouch what was that for?" Naruto asked Tayuya, Tayuya give Naruto a nasty stare "Don't touch my asshole shithead." Naruto smiled at Tayuya and took his two fingers out of Tayuya's pussy as they were cover in Tayuya's juices, Tayuya blush seeing how wet Naruto's fingers were in her juices.

"I think I found you're weak point Tayuya-chan." Naruto smiled at the beautiful red head, but Tayuya and Naruto's moment alone together was cut short after there was a knot on the door.

There was a voice it was a male's voice "Hey Naruto!" said the voice.

Tayuya quickly grab her clothed and ran into Naruto's bathroom, while Naruto himself put on his pants and unlocked his door only to greet the landlord of the apartment Naruto has been staying since almost all his life.

The landlord's name was Kenja he was a tall big man who's around his fifties. Wearing a brown t-shirt and brown pants to match his clothed Kenja enter Naruto's apartment as Naruto try his best to look like nothing is wrong.

"Hey Kenja what bring you here?" Naruto kept smiling big. Kenja cross his arms over his chest and said "Monthly pay have you forgotten kid?" Then it hit Naruto as he nodded "Oh right, right, right every seventh of the month." Naruto laughed.

Kenja nodded his head and unfold his arms and reach out his right hand "Monthly pay." Naruto went over to his bed and under the bed he went and pulls out his secret wallet which like his normal wallet he carries around looks like a frog.

Naruto took out the money for his monthly pay and paid his landlord. Then there was a noise that came from the bathroom, Naruto got worried as Kenja heard the noise as well so the landlord went over to the bathroom and open the door.

Only to see a bird standing in the bath-tube and stared at the two before it left through the open bathroom window. Naruto sighed he smiled with a relax look on his face as the landlord said to the boy "I'll be on my way now, and good luck in the finals kid." Kenja smirked at Naruto as he left Naruto's apartment.

"Tell Ms. Lin I said hi!" Naruto wave goodbye to his landlord before closing the door and locked. Once locked Naruto had his back to his front door he sighed in disappointment. Tayuya escape he was happy but he wanted her to stay a bit longer.

Naruto then saw Tayuya hat/helmet she had left it. He grabbed it while frowning "Where did you go?" he wondered. Then something came to Naruto "Hey where's my headband?" a large question appeared above Naruto's head leaving a very good question.

**In the forest of Konoha:**

Once again the forest was filled with moans as Tayuya once again got off by jerking off in the forest alone. But this time it was different in Tayuya's right hand was Naruto's headband the very headband he wore every-day his sense was on it.

Tayuya didn't know why but she took a big sniff of it, she in extra heat she already was in heat but after taking a sense of Naruto. It boosted it turning Tayuya even more on she was in loved with the boy younger then she was but she didn't care.

They have met only a few days ago and she couldn't stop thinking about him, they first meeting, their first kiss. But there was one problem he was Left and she was Sound, sound wasn't friends with leaf.

**Elsewhere** **in another location:**

"How long has been since we been together like this?" said a mysterious voice.

"Seven years not since Orochimaru let us." said a second mysterious voice who's voice was much deeper then the first voice.

A third mysterious voice spoke up this voice sounded young "Ah what bring to this meeting now? Hmm? Isn't the Chunin exams, being held once again in the land of hidden leaf hmm?"

A voice chuckle in the dark being the fourth mysterious voice "Exams comes and goes it's hardly something to miss. There are rumors that the one tailed Jinchuuriki and the nine tails Jinchuuriki both will be taking apart of the exams. It turns out the rumors Zetsu told us were true after all."

The first mysterious chuckle while talking "Yes, let not forget that the Sound village also will be taking part of this as well knowing our former friend Orochimaru he will attack the leaf village."

The third mysterious voice laughed "Ah that cold snake couldn't defeat one of us. I doubt he will defeat the leaf village. But who knows I could be wrong hmm. But what is the reason to have this short meeting leader-san?"

Leader-san being the fourth mysterious voice "I am sending one of you to keep a close eye on both the one and nine tails and also make sure Orochimaru doesn't stand in our way. If he does take over the leaf he will come after us. If he does we will be ready to give him war, nobody leaves the Akatsuki not without paying the price."

"You can sent me." spoke a sixth mysterious voice out from the dark shadows, came a tall Akatsuki he wore the Akatsuki coat his eyes were green filled with greet and envy he was the oldest of the group.

**Naruto's apartment: Nightfall**

All were asleep within the village hidden in the leaves. Only in few more weeks to the finals of the Chunin Exams will be held. The time was drawing near very, very near. Soon everyone who made it this far into the tournament skills will be put to the test.

Our hero Naruto Uzumaki slept peacefully in his bed. Unaware of a certain red head standing there looking down at him watching him sleep peacefully. Still holding on to his headband in her right hand her eyes filled with sorrow and bitter anger within them.

Her thought screams out why wasn't he in her village why didn't he meet her in the Sound village. Everything about him was almost perfect for her, he didn't care she had a dick. He was her first kiss he turns her on any porno book.

He was a bit annoying at first but she never bored around him. Tayuya sat down on the Naruto's bed beside Naruto without waking him up. She took her flute out and played a quite melody as Naruto slept dreaming away at the night. The night was perfect for this melody of the night.

**Elsewhere somewhere in the land of fire:**

As the green eyed Akatsuki ninja sending one of the oldest Akatsuki to do this job, will Naruto meet his ultimate challenge before he can face off with Neji Hyuga let alone make it to the finals of the Chunin Exams?

The greedy Akatsuki has entered the field. His name was Kakuzu former ninja of the hidden waterfall.

"It's time to collect."

**Next Time-**** Tayuya of the North gate Part V-Tayuya's Encounter, Naruto's Jutsu Training! Part II**

**There you have it, sorry I didn't update it sooner as I should been really busy with life in these two past months. Sorry for being late and all, now that Kakuzu of the Akatsuki has come into action. **

**And what is this new Jutsu that Naruto is working on?**

**And also I know the importation question you all will be asking, when will Naruto and Tayuya finally and really have will have sex aka fuck. **

**To answer your question yes Naruto and Tayuya will have sex for real no tease or hand-job or whatever. Naruto will fuck Tayuya and yes Tayuya will fuck Naruto as well.**

**Well that's all I have to say for now everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story.**

**Chapter V****-Tayuya of the North gate Part V-Tayuya's Encounter, Naruto's Jutsu Training! Part II**

**Training Ground: Morning the next day**

"If the report what Itachi say is true. Then I should find Naruto Uzumaki in three locations A-the training grounds, B-The Ramen Store, C-At his apartment." Kakuzu of the Akatsuki said while studying the layout of the Training grounds.

Kakuzu closed his eyes and remember what Itachi information he gave out, before Kakuzu has left the hideout.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, he's about 4'8 he wears an orange jumpsuit he is very easy to spot. He is usually training alone. If I were you I would try his apartment first. But be careful Naruto Uzumaki is a child but he is a troublesome child. Even the Anbu of Konoha have a hard time finding him."_

Kakuzu let out a small chuckle "Unlike Konoha's finest I will find this kid with no problem." Kakuzu took off his Akatsuki coat and snap his finger and flip his coat around as his Akatsuki's coat suddenly changed color.

Kakuzu's Akatsuki coat was now all black colored coat with no Akatsuki marking on it at all. And when Kakuzu's went over to a tree his coat change colors matching the wood colors of a tree "I will have to thank Konan later for these new coats this will make my search much easier."

Kakuzu looked over to where the village hidden in the leaves was "Now time for me to begin my search."

**Konoha: Naruto's Apartment**

The sound of water woke the blonde haired ninja up. The sound of somebody in his shower using it, Naruto rubbed his eyes getting up out of bed. Only to hear the shower stop the door of Naruto's bathroom open up.

It was Tayuya her hair long dripping wet holding a towel to cover her body as her hairs drip with water. Naruto looked a little confuse happy but confuse "Tayuya what are you doing here?" he asked his favorite red-haired.

Tayuya didn't answer Naruto she only looked away as the towel drop the floor "Tayuya what are you doing?" He yelled. Tayuya shut Naruto up by a foot to the face "You sure do have a big ass-mouth." She spoke.

"Ouch that really hurt Tayuya," Naruto rubbed his nose ""Suck it up." She told him while Naruto was still confuse why she was here it was the morning and she was here. It was strange for right now Naruto went with it as if the two were a married couple.

"How long were you here Tayuya?" Naruto asked the red-haired Futanari. While Tayuya didn't answer him at first but only turn to look at him although she was butt-naked it didn't affect Naruto unlike his eyes wonder down "Gah your naked! Put some clothed on Tayuya!"

Tayuya smiled Naruto was fun to tease the boy turn her on but still it was fun to tease his young mind. Tayuya grab her towel "I got my own towel on." Naruto's face was blushing red he was still nervous being with a girl all alone especially a girl like Tayuya. Different from any girl he has ever met or lay his eyes on.

"Shithead what are you planning to do today?" she asked.

Naruto stare at his favorite red-haired Futanari for a moment before answering her "I'm going to do some training, I'm working on a new Jutsu. So far it's still need some work but it should help me in the Chunin Exams."

"That would explain that nasty mark on your hand." Tayuya pointed at Naruto's right hand palm. Naruto hid his right hand behind his back "That wasn't for you to see." Tayuya got up in Naruto's face; Tayuya's grabbed the back of Naruto's hair and kissed him deeply.

She broke the Tayuya after three seconds "A little forceful don't you think?" Naruto said to her while she gave him a pissed look before he said "But I enjoy kissing you." She smiled at Naruto afterward of hearing that.

Tayuya sat down beside Naruto very close to him. Naruto looked at Tayuya for a moment before saying "You were here last night weren't you?"

"No shit you had your window open." She told him giving Naruto a reason to sweatdrop "That's really a dumb question you ask." But then Naruto suddenly Tayuya a good question "Hey Tayuya have you seen my headband it went missing after you left?"

Tayuya's eyes widen _'Fuck damn it does he know I was jerking off to his smell?'_ she thought to herself but easily lied to him "No I hadn't seen none of your shitty stuff."

"You could have said no." Naruto sighed. While Tayuya punched Naruto's left shoulder "Where's the fucking fun in that?" Naruto chuckle he really did enjoy Tayuya's company a lot "Nothing Tayuya nothing." Tayuya slowly slide her right in Naruto's pants as Naruto felt Tayuya grab his penis and start slowly jerking him off trying to start a good morning love-moment.

"Ah...ahh...Tayuya what are you doing, it's the morning it's too early." Naruto moaned while Tayuya just smirk "You're not the only one who got a big hard-on." Naruto looked at see Tayuya's penis was throbbing hard as well both of them were hard as rock "Tayuya…please stop…" He moaned again but Tayuya told him "I'll stop if you give me head." Naruto had a protest looked on his face "What?" she said while Naruto was blushing a little and mumble something under his breath.

Tayuya stop jerking Naruto off she grin her teeth, Naruto knew she was pissed but before Tayuya was about go hell out on him Naruto quickly say "I'll do but I want to do with love not sex." Tayuya pause for a moment his words caught her off guard "Beside I'm still a kid Tayuya."

"You're not a kid you're a fucking ninja, you're not a kid remember when you become a ninja you are no longer a child. I'm fourteen year old and you don't see me freaking out about sex." Naruto blush what Tayuya said was very true when you become a ninja you are no longer a child, hell Naruto been on his own for a long time he didn't have a much of a childhood he was force into adulthood very early.

"But Tayuya is it sex and lust you are looking for in me? Or are you really in love with me?" Naruto asked Tayuya as their eyes met hoping she would speak truthful.

His words reach out to her, she was thinking with her heart or was she thinking with her dick? Tayuya was trap in her thoughts at the moment she really did liked Naruto a lot but the more she thought about it the more she knew she would never have true love not like this so she said to the Uzumaki "I need time to think." She told Naruto as the boy smiled "Go ahead you have all the time in the world, Tayuya." The boy grinned.

Tayuya got dressed and left Naruto's apartment but once again she left her hat/helmet in Naruto's apartment. It had her sense on it, but unlike Tayuya. Naruto just thought of her and had a big smiled on his face was she the one for her? His heart hoped so.

Naruto left his apartment to the training grounds where he will competed the real of his training on his own. But as Naruto left, Kakuzu came to his apartment without being spotted Kakuzu unlocked Naruto's apartment door and enter the place.

Kakuzu looked around to see if the boy was here. However he was not but there was a lot of things within Naruto's apartment so Kakuzu took his time well enough to find clues where Naruto was right now.

Seeing wet towel on the floor, somebody hat/helmet on Naruto's bed. Kakuzu grab the hat/helmet and saw a single line of red hair. Kakuzu raise an eyebrow to wonder did the boy had company and he was with friends right now?

"He must be at the training grounds right now. I missed him by a moment of delay. Hmm what's this?" Kakuzu notice something under Naruto's bed and pull out a certain special-book when Kakuzu the book his eyes widen in shock "Gah! What's this!"

**Elsewhere with Tayuya:**

Returning to the hideout where the sound ninjas were hiding, Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right hand man was right there with the rest of the members of the Sound four.

"Ah Tayuya perfect timing," Kabuto smiled while Tayuya didn't liked Kabuto at all being Orochimaru's number one right-hand man. So she act cool and calm for the moment "Now that all four of you are here I have special news to give you four."

"Wait where our fearless leader, Kimimaro is?" Tayuya looked around while Kabuto just smirked "That's what our meeting is about Tayuya. Kimimaro is out of action for the time being. We still have few more weeks before our plan is finally put in work."

"Yeah nothing much changed beside Kimimaro not being there." Sakon said while the others agreed with him, but then Kabuto spoke while looking at Tayuya "Lord Orochimaru has a special mission for you Tayuya."

"What is it?" She asked.

"One of Lord Orochimaru's spies has found an Akatsuki in the land of fire. He should be in Konoha as we speak. I want to know if this information is true. I am sending you as our spy." Kabuto explained to her mission "Your mission is very easy found out is this true and report."

"I really don't have a choice to accept or not." Tayuya cross her arms over her breasts with a large frown on her face. Kabuto answer with a smiled "You given up your freedom to gain power so the answer is…No."

**Elsewhere with Naruto Uzumaki:**

"Still not enough chakra I need to focus more chakra I'm not sure how this Jutsu will work but I need to compete it before the finals come." Naruto was on the ground tried out of breath, he looked up at the sky staring at the clouds.

"It help to focus your chakra on what element your attack will be." A new voice spoke which came behind Naruto. When Naruto looked back he saw a fist flying toward him, Naruto quickly got up and roll away from his attacker.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked his attacker.

It was Kakuzu who was his attacker his right fist was buried in the ground. Kakuzu's skin was a gray color but when Kakuzu pulled his fist out from the ground his skin tone change back to light brown.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki the carrier of the nine tail fox. For being just a Genin you are quicker than I thought." Kakuzu dash toward Naruto with such speed, Naruto didn't have time to react to Kakuzu. As the Akatsuki suddenly stop in his tracks only to spin around in one turn to round-house kick Naruto. But lucky for Naruto he reacted to Kakuzu's kick and dodges it in time. By bending back with his back bend back Naruto use this moment to grab Kakuzu's left leg but Kakuzu back away before the boy could grab his left leg and Naruto fell down on his back.

Kakuzu was smirking under his mask _'This kid is quicker than I thought. I'll play around with him a little more.' _Naruto came at Kakuzu with full force, coming at him with a combo of punches and kicks but Kakuzu being a very skillful Akatsuki. He blocks all of Naruto's attacks with ease and return with a mean right hook that sent Naruto flying seven feet away from Kakuzu.

"A little too much power in that right hook of mine." Kakuzu sweatdrop hoping he didn't killed the young Uzumaki. But Naruto got right back up after shaking his head _'Man this guy is for real.'_

'_Wait Naruto you can use your new Jutsu on this guy.' _He thought to himself which was a good idea Naruto thought at the time. Naruto held his right hand in the air and focus his chakra into one spot. While Kakuzu just stood waiting what mood that Naruto is going to do.

Kakuzu saw chakra being held together into one spot all together. Forming into a weapon of some kind it was hard for Kakuzu to tell at the time. But there was one slip up and it cost Naruto as his attack failed him and bite him back.

The energy attack failed Naruto and the result it cut Naruto back as when Naruto's right palm was cut once again. Kakuzu saw for a moment Naruto's blood took on the form of an orb or sword yes a sword Kakuzu saw.

Naruto got on his knees holding his right hand as blood drip out "AH damn it!"

Kakuzu walked over to Naruto "I told you, you should have used your attack fuse with an element. You can't make a Jutsu without the elements. Every Jutsu down the line has been born using the elements and not just the five main elements. But also there are elements within Light, Darkness, Sound, Life and Death."

"How do you know so much about the elements and how Jutsu works?" Naruto asked the old Akatsuki. Kakuzu simply answer Naruto's question "I've been alive long enough to know many things."

"Your Jutsu could need some work kid."

"Could ya teach me?" Naruto asked Kakuzu kindly.

Kakuzu thought to more of Itachi's information.

**Flash Back:**

"_Unlike any children within Konoha Naruto Uzumaki will accept any friendship. Alone since birth he is very open to others. So if I were you I would use Naruto's kindness and accept anything that would bring you closer to him."_

"_I'm only looking for the kid I'm not going to capture him…yet."_

"_I know but leader-san orders were simple look after Naruto-kun and also the one tailed-host as well. By acting as Naruto-kun's friend will get you closer to him and who knows might give you a good opening to capture him as well without losing a heart."_

**End of Flash Back:**

"I'll train you how to master your new Jutsu but only if you do one thing for me." Kakuzu told Naruto while the boy listens to Kakuzu "Yeah what is this one thing you want me to do then?"

Kakuzu smirk under his mask "Your lessons will cost you."

"How much?" Naruto sweatdrop.

"Let start with one hundred Ryo…every hour." Kakuzu waited for Naruto to pay him while Naruto at first didn't trust him even after being attack by him for unknown reason. Naruto would take anything from anyone if he wanted to become stronger.

Naruto paid Kakuzu two-hundred Ryo "Two hour training lesson." Naruto nod his head. Kakuzu took the money and put it in his wallet and crack his knuckles "Alright then first of all tell me about your attack?"

Naruto sat down on the ground and stare at his bloody right hand palm as he explained to Kakuzu "It's a Jutsu a new one I was making. I will use this to defeat Neji Hyuga." Kakuzu raise his left eyebrow in confusion "You made this Jutsu just to beat Neji Hyuga?" He asked Naruto.

"Well um yeah why you ask?" Kakuzu shook his head "Your wasting time. What if this Jutsu isn't competed by then or this Jutsu is just a one-timer?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head "I never really thought of that."

"Okay first tell me more about this Jutsu of yours. Is it a fatal Jutsu or non-fatal?" Kakuzu asked Naruto as the boy answer the old ninja "None-fatal but still teach him a thing or two."

Kakuzu looked at Naruto from head to toe just by looking at him he can tell his boy isn't the killer type. Kakuzu closed his eyes and open his ears so he can hear the sound of Naruto's heart beat for a man who has five hearts he had a ability to hear other people hearts either that or this old man had one hell of a hearing.

Kakuzu open his eyes "You're a Wind, Water and Wood Type Users."

"Huh how can you tell?" Naruto looked surprise by this all Kakuzu did was close his eyes and that's all. But Kakuzu told Naruto simply "Your heart told me everything about you. The sound of heart told me unlike everyone here your heart's beat are not so slow and a bit faster."

"Meet me tomorrow at this spot same-time as before. Tomorrow I will put your skills to the test." Kakuzu told Naruto while the young boy was happy but also worried at the same-time he wondered what Kakuzu could do if he was playing seriously.

So Kakuzu let Naruto go, knowing the boy will indeed seek more from him. And so far Naruto's abilities were doubling overtime from Kakuzu's eyes.

**Akatsuki's Hideout:**

"Kakuzu you're report." Pain asked the old Akatsuki as Kakuzu's chakra image appeared in front of everyone. Kakuzu open his green eyes and gave everyone his report so far "I have found the nine-tail host he is a bit of a wild one. But easy to spot."

"Good, have you found the one-tailed host as well?" Pain asked.

Kakuzu nod his head "He was much easier to find then the fox-boy. The fox-boy is different from the other ninjas I have met in my life."

"What do you mean?" Pain asked. While Kakuzu sweatdrop at first then he cough with a small blush line across his face before speaking "He has a different taste in females. It seems that there is a woman that is in the nine-tails life…" before Kakuzu could finish what he was about to say.

Zetsu spoke up "Tayuya of the North Gate. **One of Orochimaru's elite bodyguards**."

"How the hell did you know that Zetsu," Kakuzu asked the plant ninja while Zetsu white chuckle while Zetsu black said **"Because before you were sent we did our own spying."**

"Then what is the point of sending me?" the old Akatsuki asked the Akatsuki members. Everyone knew that Kakuzu did have a bad temper and was a man not to toy with. Pain spoke up to calm Kakuzu down a bit "Easy Kakuzu we send Zetsu bit earlier then you to see everyone first. But you came back with information we wanted."

"What is it you from me now?" Kakuzu asked.

Pain took a thought for awhile "Have the nine tails trust you?" Kakuzu nod his head "So far he has, the boy is working on a new jutsu to fight Neji Hyuga. The Jutsu he is working is deadly but with my help the jutsu will be even more usefully."

"Are you planning to become Naruto-kun's teacher?" Itachi asked Kakuzu while the old man smirks under his mask "Jealous?"

Itachi shook his head "No I am not. I believe we should make Naruto-kun into an ally while he is young."

Pain looked at Itachi "In the end his death will bring peace to the world of ninjas."

Itachi nod his head agreeing with Pain "In time yes but right now Naruto-kun isn't strong enough and right now Orochimaru is a bigger treat to us all. After all Naruto-kun is a link to us the Akatsuki he doesn't know who we are nor does know our goal. We can easily defeat him anytime we want. After all Naruto-kun is my also God-brother he is also your sage-brother Pain-sama."

Deidara overheard this "What! No way is that true!"

"Yes…Naruto's mother was indeed my God-mother. Naruto-kun's mother and my mother were good friends. And also Naruto's father Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage was trained by the great toad-sage Jiraiya, Jiraiya-san also trained you leader-san." Pain was silence on the matter as Pain knew of this but still kept his plans forward.

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Konan were a bit surprise of hearing this. But still kept their cool and focus as everyone hear out Itachi's plan "We can use Naruto-kun to get rid of Orochimaru for us even though all of us can dispose of that snake with no problem."

"Why waste chakra on something like him and send in the pawn." Kakuzu said finishing Itachi's word's while the Uchiha nodded. Pain closed his eyes for a moment but soon reopen them "Alright then we will use Naruto Uzumaki to dispose of Orochimaru and anyone who stand in our way. Kakuzu you will be in charge of taking care of Naruto Uzumaki."

But then Sasori spoke up "What of this Tayuya of the North Gate isn't she one of Orochimaru's bodyguards?"

Itachi Uchiha spoke up about that issue with Tayuya "The two are getting closer every day. Love can change people good or bad. Especially young-love long as we don't kill her Naruto-kun will be useful to us. And who knows Naruto-kun might change Tayuya and bring her over to his side making her a more useful pawn but right leave the two alone."

Kakuzu let out a chuckle of joy "Don't worry I got this one in the bag." Kakuzu's image vanishes from the Akatsuki's site while Pain looked at Itachi "I hope your plan will go well for your sake Itachi Uchiha."

"Don't worry it will work. I know Naruto-kun all too well after all he is an Uzumaki." A small smile appears on Itachi's face as he believes his little God-brother will do just fine as his small smile disappear back to a silence frown.

**Konoha: Konoha's Forest**

Tayuya and Naruto alone in the forest together while Naruto wasn't sure why Tayuya wanted to bring Naruto here for the moment then it came to his mind "So Tayuya," he started "Have you made up your mind?" Tayuya grab Naruto his shoulders and stared at him eye to eye "Do you love me?" she asked Naruto. Naruto smiled dumbful at first "Of course, the first time I lay my eyes on you. I fell for you Tayuya. Though I never thought you a Futanari would be the girl I am deeply in love with." Tayuya hit Naruto on the head at first while Naruto chuckle as Tayuya looked away with a small blush.

Naruto hugged Tayuya from behind as he smiled looking up at Tayuya "I would like to know the girl behind those angry eyes. You don't have to be angry all the time same goes for cursing every time you talk. Tayuya I do love you I love the real you. I don't care if you have a penis you're still a girl. Sure it might change the image people see me as but hell with them I'm in love. Isn't that enough to know I am in love. Love is hard to find these days and Tayuya I want you to be my girlfriend."

Tayuya could only smirk at Naruto "So you finally had the balls to tell me all that. So I take it you're not afraid for me…to take you from behind. It gonna happen Naruto it only fair you're gonna fuck me why not let me fuck you shithead." Naruto sweatdrop as he let out a sighed.

Naruto let go of Tayuya and said "Ok but how about this?" Naruto suddenly put his hands together and said "Transformation!" heavy set of smoke cover the area while Tayuya cough "What the hell."

In Naruto's place was a very sexy female with long blonde haired with double c-up breasts. Tayuya's eyes widen in shock as blood drips from her nose, Tayuya let her penis gotten very hard once she saw this sexy female-Naruto.

Tayuya grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and yelled at him "What the hell are you trying to do?" Naruto sweatdrop knowing he just made it worst "I'm sorry Tayuya-chan I thought you would like this sexy-jutsu I made." Naruto proof out of his sexy-jutsu mode while Tayuya eyes twitch twice a large vein appeared above her head.

"Do that again I promise you I will RAPE your ass right here right now." Naruto suddenly smiled big "You're cute when you're angry." Naruto kissed Tayuya on the lip. Naruto's kiss surprise Tayuya just like that night of their first kiss, Tayuya closed her eyes and let Naruto take her. Feeling their tongues wrapped around each other. Tayuya's hands move down to Naruto's ass as she grabbed which made Naruto open his eyes. Tayuya open her eyes as the kiss was broken, Tayuya chuckle but Naruto chuckle back.

"You sure you want to do it here?" Naruto asked Tayuya, while the young red-haired tomboy took a quick thought at the moment "Fuck yeah." Naruto sweatdrop "You could have just said yes."

"I know." Tayuya grinned.

Naruto kissed Tayuya once again, Naruto reach his left hand toward Tayuya's left breast move it gently as they kiss, turning his mate on even farer. Naruto went down on Tayuya pull down her black shorts as her penis pop out throbbing hard.

"Wow Tayuya you're even harder than before. Do I really turn you on that bad?" Tayuya was blushing for a little bit "Shut up, are you going to blow me or not?" Naruto gulp at first and close his eyes he was very nervous about this.

"Shithead you're not gay. I can tell don't be afraid to please your woman shithead." Naruto nod his head as Tayuya awaited to feel Naruto's warm mouth around her penis. Naruto grabbed Tayuya's hips while Tayuya had her hands on Naruto's head.

Naruto at first licked the head of Tayuya's penis which made her moan a little. Naruto then open his mouth and close it around Tayuya's penis as Tayuya moaned again feeling Naruto's warm wet mouth around her penis.

Tayuya was holding Naruto's head but Naruto was giving Tayuya a slow blow at first. So he could get use to this Naruto had his eyes close thinking what Tayuya told him he was pleasing his woman his girlfriend nothing more.

Naruto start bobbing his head faster and faster while Tayuya was pushing her penis deeper inside Naruto's mouth right he felt her penis hitting the back of his throat. Tayuya was in heaven she never thought Naruto went forward with this at all.

After a few more head bobbing Naruto felt Tayuya's penis was getting bigger inside his mouth. Tayuya grab his head holding it "I'm Cumming!" Tayuya screamed in pleasure. Naruto's eyes widen as he felt Tayuya unleash her load inside Naruto's mouth.

Tayuya heard the sound of Naruto's swallowing her sperm load down his throat, Tayuya was blushing in pleasure she was still horny filled with lust. She took her penis out from Naruto's mouth her penis was still hard as ever but her penis was much bigger and thicker now.

"Why did you swallow my cum?" Tayuya being confuse, Naruto finish swallowing the load that was still in his mouth before opening it to show he swallow it all "You have a salty taste."

Naruto push himself against Tayuya, pinning her to a thick giant tree. Naruto lift Tayuya up against the tree as he unzip his pants and thrust his penis inside Tayuya's pussy. Tayuya was holding Naruto's shoulders while feeling Naruto pounding her pussy, thrusting deeply inside her.

"AH God shithead ah god!" Tayuya yelled. Feeling her virgin walls being broken in by Naruto's penis taking her virginity as blood drips from her pussy, Tayuya was in pain at first feeling her lover pounding her roughly.

"Naruto my name is Naruto!" He ram his penis inside her deeper push it harder with each thrust. Tayuya was holding Naruto very close to her "Naruto! Fuck me pound me harder! Give Tayuya what she needs!"

Feeling her pussy grow tighter around his penis pure love-lust were trap within the two now being unleashed at this moment. This was the moment Tayuya was waiting for all this time waiting for the true love of her life to come and take her.

"I'm gonna cum Tayuya I'm going to cum!" Tayuya wrap her legs around Naruto's back forcing him to go deeper inside her. Naruto couldn't take it anymore he unleashed his sperm load inside his Futanari girlfriend. While Tayuya came from her pussy while she shot a huge load into the air from her penis, as the sound of heavy panting was heard the sound of two lovers making love in the forest.

It started to rain follow by the sound of thunder and lighting. Tayuya took Naruto's penis out from her pussy, she was still hard as a rock and so was Naruto the two can still go at it. But Tayuya smiled at Tayuya toss him over at the giant thick tree "Now it's my turn." She said while she grab her penis and start jerking her cock while precum was dripping down from her penis.

Naruto looked back at Tayuya while Tayuya grab Naruto by his hips as Naruto drop his pants and boxers down while her penis was between Naruto's ass cheeks while the boy was really nervous right now he was about to go sexy-jutsu but however Tayuya said to him "I want to take you as you are Naruto my boyfriend."

Naruto closed his eyes hoping it wasn't going to hurt like hell like when Kakashi used a thousand death on him. Tayuya thrust her penis inside Naruto's asshole as the boy's eyes shot open "HELLO!" He yelled.

_'Fuck he's really tight here. I am this tight in my pussy? Oh God it feels so fucking good. I love his ass oh god!'_ Tayuya thought to herself while pounding herself deeper inside her boyfriend's asshole. Pounding her penis deeper inside Naruto while was taking the pain of getting fucked hard and rough by his girlfriend.

Tayuya was rough with Naruto but he was taken it well so far. Tayuya then grab Naruto's penis and start stroking it trying to keep Naruto focus on pleasure rather than pain. Naruto started to feel pleasure his pleasure started to grow even more now.

"Ah Naruto your ass I love your ass!" Tayuya moaned, fucking her boyfriend deeper pounding him to the point where Tayuya was drooling in pleasure. Naruto came first before Tayuya as Tayuya dump her load inside Naruto's asshole filling his ass with her load like he did with her pussy.

Took her penis out from his asshole Tayuya slap Naruto's left ass cheeks and said "How was that, how did it feels to have your ass fucked by your girlfriend?" Tayuya had a cocky smirk on her face.

"Rough and…it hurts…" Naruto was rubbing his butt. Naruto sat down on the ground after pulling up his pants.

"I take you have about one more go." Naruto stared at Tayuya's penis.

"Yeah," A small smile appears on her face while Naruto grin back at his girlfriend as the forest Konoha was filled with the moans of love between two lovers a boy and a girl.

Naruto Uzumaki and Tayuya of the North Gate, the boy from Leaf and the girl from Sound that day the two became lovers. Naruto given his love to Tayuya and she did Tayuya do the same within one month Naruto competed two things.

"I love you Tayuya,"

"I love you too Naruto," Naruto smiled big he was really glad that he was loved. He knew Tayuya also was glad she had someone to love her for who was on the inside and outside. The two left the raining forest together walking through the rain holding hands to symbolizes their new relationship as a couple.

**Next Time-Late For The Show But Ready To Go!-Part I**

**Ah there you have it, I know the lemon kind of felt out of it. it has been a long while since I did a lemon but anyway there you have it, Tayuya took Naruto and Naruto took Tayuya. The next chapter, the big finals of the Chunin Exams are coming up meaning the battle between Naruto and Neji will happen soon of course and also the battle between Naruto and Gaara will it be different this time maybe or maybe who knows?**

**That's all I have to say, like the lemon or hate it? That's your choice for liking it or hating it but anyway more of this story will come either by after Christmas or next year in the new year of 2011 or before that who knows but anyway later everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story.**

**Chapter V****I-Late For The Show But Ready To Go-part I**

**Naruto's Apartment: Seven o'clock am**

There was a knot on Naruto's door. Naruto was asleep in his bed he had a very peacefully looked on his face. But however Naruto open his eyes to show he had tried eyes. Naruto got up out of his bed and he put his boxers on, he was sleeping naked.

Naruto answer his door, in front of his door was Kakuzu. Naruto looked surprise to see his new sensei there at the door. Kakuzu looked at Naruto from head to toe "You sure look like a mess." Kakuzu chuckle it was funny to see how Naruto looked.

"Its seven o'clock sensei can I meet you at the training grounds around eight?" Naruto scratch the back of his head, Kakuzu glare at Naruto "No," the old ninja said. Naruto sighed but went with it "Just let me get dress alright?"

"Fine but make it quick." Kakuzu told Naruto, Naruto closed his door and Kakuzu vanish quickly. Heading off to the training grounds while Naruto grabbed his pants put them on. While in Naruto's bed, Tayuya rolled over to feel Naruto on the bed but didn't feel him at all which worried her and case her to open her brown colored eyes.

Seeing Naruto was getting dress "Where you going tight-ass?" Tayuya smiled at her remark, which causes Naruto to blush a bit, turning to look at his girlfriend looking beautiful in bed "I'm heading off to meet up with my sensei I got some training to do."

Tayuya let out a disappointed sighed "Sound like fun, don't worry about me I'll be here asleep." Naruto let out a friendly laugh "Yeah you need the rest especially what happen the other day." Tayuya blushed and mumble under her breath about Naruto and his stamina.

"You ask for it Tayuya, you wanted me to go all out and I did…well to a point. I needed to stop you were reaching your limits." Tayuya suddenly grabbed Naruto by the neck of his T-shirt had a pissed glare in her eyes "I wasn't reaching my limits. If we didn't fuck early in the forest I would have gone out much farer."

"Yes of course Tayuya-chan." Naruto grin friendly hoping not to make Tayuya upset. Tayuya let go of Naruto and told him "Be careful shithead don't waste too much energy."

Naruto smirked "Why is that?" He asked the red head beauty. Tayuya simply said "You're gonna need later on." Naruto left his apartment with his face blushing red like a cherry leaving the beautiful Tayuya alone to roll around in his bed.

He was hers that was going through Tayuya's mind. She had marked him as hers and hers alone and he had done the same to her as well. Tayuya was in love with Naruto never a boy has ever made her feel the way Naruto does for her.

But she remembers her mission, on the inside Tayuya was in pain. If she wasn't on the side of Sound she would have found what she needs in her life. But the price for power is freedom which she no longer had.

Tayuya stop thinking about her village. Tayuya decided to head in Naruto's shower to cool and begin her mission.

**Elsewhere with the Old Akatsuki and Young Uzumaki:**

Naruto arrive at the location, Kakuzu was there waiting for the young ninja "You shown up good." Naruto smirked at the old Akatsuki "Yeah I'm ready let's begin."

"The element you shall work on today is the elemental power of wind. Wind is a powerful element remembers this. It can be one of the mostly deadliest elements alive. But with enough training you will use it well." Kakuzu told Naruto while having his arms cross his chest while watching the Uzumaki listen to him.

Kakuzu also said to the boy "But try your new jutsu you were working on but use the wind to form it. Think of it as the first step training." Naruto nod his head he held his right hand out focusing his chakra into his right palm while doing this, Naruto felt the flow of the wind around his palm.

Naruto and Kakuzu saw the chakra within Naruto's palm was forcing into a small blue sky colored orb. Naruto was amaze what was within his right hand but Kakuzu saw Naruto was losing focus as he stared at his new attack.

Naruto was about to lose focus on his new Jutsu but before Naruto was going to get cut again. Kakuzu quickly took the wind orb from Naruto's right hand and held it in his right palm showing Naruto his work that he had created.

"See at the work you have created." Naruto look at his wind orb he created he was amaze by this he stare at the orb "I made that?" Kakuzu slowly nod his head while the old Akatsuki smiled under his mask "What you have created from the wind. So far this Jutsu you have made I have seen before."

"Huh you have?" Naruto frown he was disappointed he thought he had made an original move but someone else already beat him to it "Fear not the person I've seen that Jutsu is no longer alive anymore."

"I don't want to use a Jutsu someone already made. I want to make my own original Jutsu that was my goal." Kakuzu understood Naruto's goal he was young and want something very original "What if I told that Jutsu is the Jutsu the Fourth Hokage used to fight the Kyuubi." Kakuzu got Naruto's attention right away "Nobody else knows that Jutsu only the Fourth Hokage knows that Jutsu known as the Rasengan. And now you know that Jutsu it'll be our little secret. Now let's work on the other elements. Your wind Jutsu so far has been the easiest one so far like I said wind, wood and water type."

"Thank you Sensei."

"Don't think me yet kid we hadn't even begun. But I like to know a thing or two about you kid." Kakuzu said while Naruto answer the old ninja "What do you want to know?"

Kakuzu asked "What is your reason for focusing on defeating the Hyuga?" Naruto easily remember the reason for this "Because I want to teach that Hyuga he's not all that. He defeated Hinata his cousin and nearly try to kill her, their family, family shouldn't hurt one another Neji and me are fighting first in the finals."

'_I see revenge for a friend I could have saw that coming. But I can push this boy a little bit farer his Rasengan he created is just like the Fourth Hokage's. If the boy uses it on the Hyuga he will surely win the match.'_ Kakuzu thought to himself about his young student.

"Hey kid if use your Rasengan at the last minute save it up as a final card in your slots. Right now I can't really teach you about any wood Jutsu but I can teach you some water jutsu." Naruto was fine with the idea of this "Sure whatever you got to teach me let me have it Sensei."

Kakuzu close his right palm as the Rasengan disappeared in his close palm "Show me what you got."

**Two Hours Later:**

"All right that should be enough for today kid; you earn your rest kid." Kakuzu had teach Naruto more hand to hand combat especially against a Hyuga, Naruto also learned from Kakuzu about the use of water jutsu some can use water jutsu as a means to heal wounds or heals other or use it as a shield.

"Same time tomorrow kid, and this time your girlfriend can watch." Kakuzu's words Naruto confuse for moment until a sound of someone cursing from up a tree. Tayuya jump down from the tree with a heavy frown on her face "Tayuya what are you doing here?"

Tayuya scratch the back of her head feeling a bit embarrass about the fact she was caught "I came to see who was training with you that's all." Tayuya looked the other way with a small blush line across her face above her nose.

Kakuzu smirk under his mask "So you're the kid's woman? I thought you would be around his age not older but whatever my student is into his thing not mine."

"Yeah I guess so I thought his trainer with would be one of those weirdoes but I see a serious looking old man. You better not be trying to get in my boyfriend's pants ya-hear?" Tayuya glare at Kakuzu while the old man laugh at Tayuya's commend.

"Trust me I'm only teaching your boy a few new tricks nothing more. Beside I'm getting paid for helping him. What's your name Ms.?" Kakuzu was acting like gentlemen for the moment and try to gain Tayuya's trust.

"My name aren't none of your fucking business old fart." Tayuya's glare made Kakuzu feel uneasy he knew who she was and he was hoping she didn't know who he was. But Naruto broke up the fighting between the two "Tayuya-chan don't be like that, Sensei is trying to help me out there only a few more days before the finals and I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

'_So far she's much overprotected of the boy.' _The old Akatsuki's thoughts were "Well then see ya around kid and you too Ms." Kakuzu left the training ground leaving the two young couple alone together.

"I don't like him." Tayuya said while looking at her boyfriend "He's helping at least try." Naruto sighed his girlfriend didn't like his new Sensei at all, but that won't stop him from getting more lessons from him.

"He isn't from Leaf."

"I know but he told me he can help."

"You're taking help from a masked stranger?"

"You were a stranger as well before we bump the bed." Tayuya mumble under her breath, before Naruto rest his head on Tayuya's right shoulder "Come on Tayuya don't be like this. You're my friend my special friend." His words made her smile "Of course I'm the girlfriend shithead."

"And there she goes calling me shithead again." The young Uzumaki sighed.

Tayuya grabbed Naruto's ass which made him jump "Hey you're getting a reward so stop bitching." Smirking at his tomboy Futa girlfriend the boy agrees with her "True, true and so does you Tayuya-chan."

"We're a bunch of horny fuckers aren't we?" Naruto laughed "But we a bunch of horny lovers as well." Tayuya was enjoying this moment "So shithead are you ready for afternoon loving?" Naruto looked at Tayuya with a cocky smile "The question is, are you ready Tayuya?"

Tayuya punched Naruto in the left shoulder "Don't get cocky."

"I'm not."

"Smartass,"

"All the more reason to love you Tayuya,"

"You're saying that now but when I'm pounding my dick in you is a different story." Naruto sweatdrop while blushing "Well you are rough then I am." Tayuya grin evilly "When Tayuya is horny she doesn't hold back."

"Well 'Tayuya' doesn't have to all out on her boyfriend's ass."

"Aw don't be like that shithead you have a great butt I love it so. I know you enjoy pounding my pussy, my ass even my mouth. Can't you let a girl be in control now and then from time to time it's only fair?" Tayuya slowly run her fingers down Naruto's chest as she moans in his left ear.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Fine you win Tayuya."

"YES!" Tayuya shot her arms in the air which by mistake hit Naruto knocking the boy off his feet. Tayuya look down to see Naruto got knock off his "Oh shit Naruto? Naruto? Hey shithead?" Tayuya soft kick Naruto, Tayuya's surprise arm shot not only knock Naruto off his feet but it also knock him out cold.

Tayuya looked to her left and right to make sure nobody was there, she could take advantage of him right here and there. Tayuya grab Naruto by his feet and drag the boy.

"A quickie wouldn't hurt." Tayuya grin.

**Elsewhere with the Akatsuki:**

Kakuzu's ghostly image appeared in the Akatsuki hideout as everyone was there as Kakuzu was giving his report "Report." Pain said.

Kakuzu told his report to everyone "The boy learns fast, he just learns a Jutsu the Fourth Hokage knows. So far the days are melting down so the boy will face the Hyuga. I have met Tayuya, she's a fun bag and with the kid the two are a bunch of fun in a bag. She doesn't trust me I'm not surprise at all. So far she overprotected of the boy."

Deidara suddenly chuckle "I wonder why yeah."

Zetsu chuckle "Oh we know." said white Zetsu, while Black Zetsu said **"We can tell you but that would ruin the fun." **Kakuzu rolled his eyes as he knows Naruto and Tayuya already were fucking Tayuya was teenagers and Naruto well he was a preteen.

"Keep a close eye on him." Itachi told the old Akatsuki. Kakuzu told the Akatsuki Uchiha "Don't worry I got this, I'll handle it fine. If you want I can try winning the Sound girl's trust as well."

Pain spoke up about that idea "Long as it proves the trust of the nine-tails host then by all means do it Kakuzu." Kakuzu understood his second orders beside winning Naruto's trust and keep an eye on the boy he must now win Tayuya's trust to prove his relationship with Naruto since he was Naruto's third Sensei now.

Zetsu was chuckling again as Deidara the plant Akatsuki "Okay what the hell is so funny Zetsu?" as everyone turn their attention to the Plant Akatsuki "**Oh** Nothing** just **Naruto **and **Tayuya** are **having** a** good** time**." Both Zetsu said.

"You creeps me out some-time Zetsu yeah." Deidara stared at the plant Akatsuki, while Kakuzu disappeared as the meeting came to an end

**Elsewhere with the young couple: Konoha's Forest.**

The sound of Tayuya's moans were heard through the forest, when Naruto woke up he saw Tayuya had just finish jerking off as she covers tree bark in her cum. Tayuya look back to see Naruto was waking he had a strange in mouth as he licked his lips "What…Tayuya!"

Tayuya grin "I couldn't help it I didn't cum in your mouth." Naruto was at least glad she didn't do that but still "You took advantage of my mouth while I was asleep?" Tayuya pull her pants up "You have such a pretty mouth I couldn't help it, beside I'm no stranger right?"

"But you put your dick in my mouth while I was asleep doesn't that call as rape?" Tayuya wave her index finger at Naruto "Nope."

"Just a quickie that's all."

"Quickie what's that?"

"Sex without the need of taking our clothed off, like a blowjob that's a quickie." She explained to Naruto while "SO," he began "I like bang you while your asleep that's a quickie?"

"What no that's rape…well if you weren't my boyfriend that would be rape…that would be unknowing." Tayuya sat down on her butt while Naruto was on his knee "Hey Tayuya can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away shithead." She didn't care what question it was.

"Have you ever had sex with a woman before?" Tayuya's eyes widen in surprise her face turn cherry red "Um why you would ask me that?" Tayuya was acting funny now even Naruto notices this so he was being careful with this question "I was just wondering that's all. I'm mean I know I took your virginity and you took mines but I was thinking since you were from the sound village there must be a few girls you hang out with and I don't know had sex with."

Naruto quickly spoke up after seeing Tayuya's hands were ball up into fists "I was just asking Tayuya I don't want you to think I'm a pervert."

Tayuya took a deep breath all this talk about having sex with a woman was making her hot a little bit but she really liked Naruto and she wanted to keep their relationship as it is but Tayuya did had a few encounters in the past with a few woman that she did had sex with using her penis of course.

"I won't get mad if it's true Tayuya I'm just curious that all I want to know more about the girl I'm in love with." Naruto's warm smile made Tayuya feel calm about this, there was no need for her to be worry about this.

"I had a few encounters with some. You been my best encounter shithead and I like to keep it that way." Tayuya saw a small line of blood leak from Naruto's nose "Hey listen stop getting a hard on me fucking girls from the Sound Village…" Tayuya felt her penis becoming hard "Fuck just great I'm hard again!"

Naruto laughed whenever Tayuya was anger she look so cute, Tayuya tackle the leaf boy to the ground, Tayuya was on top of Naruto. Tayuya felt Naruto's penis was throbbing hard against her ass cheeks as Tayuya rub her butt back against Naruto's penis to tease her lover.

'_God I love this woman! Thank you God!' _Tayuya lend down to give Naruto kiss, Naruto place his hands on Tayuya's ass cheeks feeling his girlfriend lovely round booty. While the couple were kissing Tayuya broke the kiss shortly "So did the thought of me pounding my big cock inside another woman's pussy, got you all hard huh shithead?"

"My body is too honest." His face deeply colored red of embarrassment "But your honest go with the flow shithead." Naruto remove his hands from Tayuya's lovely ass to her chest feeling Tayuya's breasts as his hands under her shirts.

Naruto slowly got up half-way to have his lips meet hers lips. Feeling his penis rubbing between her ass cheeks was a nice feeling although the two of them still had their clothed on. Tayuya felt her penis rubbing against Naruto's jacket where his stomach, feeling her poking his stomach.

Naruto didn't care he was making his woman feel good that's all he cared about "I'm going to cum." Tayuya whisper to Naruto, while the Uzumaki was close to cumming as well the couple came together at the same time.

The both of them came in their pants "My pants….I can't believe I came in my pants." Naruto was amaze how good it felt as Tayuya usually come in her pants whenever she jerking off in a place that isn't the bathroom or her boyfriend's bedroom. Tayuya rolled off Naruto enjoying the small quickie with her boyfriend.

Naruto stare up at the clear blue skies enjoying this perfect peacefully moment with Tayuya, Tayuya was resting beside the gentle wind blew through the air. Naruto wish he had more moments like this in his life especially with Tayuya.

But as Tayuya although this all too good to be true deep down she knew a pain is waiting to strike that might end their relationship but all she can do is love him as he love her for who she is.

However whatever Tayuya was thinking in her mind might not come long as certain Akatsuki stay around for the show that waits in the finals. Unknowing about six feet away from the young couple Kakuzu was there on the ground with his legs across one another he open his green eyes.

Kakuzu would make sure the Akatsuki's plan will go as plan and dispose of a certain backstabbing snake.

**Next Time-Late For The Show But Ready To Go Part II**

Hey everyone been awhile here, sorry there aren't any lemons in this chapter, but there a lime. But I'll make a good lemon next time I promise you.

I want to update this a bit faster but I was delay but other matters I wanted to update it on Feb the 15th but the 15th was Tayuya's Birthday but I was delay due to other matters such as Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 being out on the same-day but I'll speak of that….another time-sweatdrop-

But anyway this chapter I want Naruto and Tayuya get a bit closer in their relationship beside the sex. And also Kakuzu's training, Naruto made the Rasengan a bit early but don't worry that Rasengan was ONE of the Jutsu he was trying to make.

Well the next chapter is Naruto Vs. Neji

One question for everyone

Would you like to see the next lemon be Naruko (female Naruto) lemon with Tayuya curse seal I or curse seal II? Or Naruto and Naruto shadow clones with Curse Seal Tayuya I or Curse Seal Tayuya II?

That all I have to say everyone later!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story.**

**Chapter V****II-Late For The Show But Ready To Go-part II**

**That Night:**

Naruto and Tayuya enjoying dinner together in Naruto's apartment, Tayuya was eating a bowl of red bean soup which was one of Naruto's favorite meal beside Ramen and BBQ Ramen. Naruto was not bad at cooking his meals at all.

Feeding his girlfriend with the best of his abilities of cooking Naruto watch Tayuya eat enjoy watching Tayuya eat her dinner "What?" she asked. Naruto only smile "You sure are eating up that red bean soup Tayuya-chan."

"Well it pretty damn good that's why I'm eating it up." Tayuya had a cocky smirk on her face while Naruto already finish his dinner a nice hot bowl of Ramen; he lay back in his chair as Tayuya finish up the rest of her dinner.

"Are you going to take a shower first or me?" Naruto asked Tayuya. Tayuya looked at Naruto with an eyes filled with lust "How about the both of us take a shower?" Naruto didn't mind the idea but he knew they were doing have sex again but he didn't mind it at all.

**Naruto's Bathroom:**

With a bathtub right next to the shower the two can either have a bath together or shower together. Naruto took off his orange jacket and his black T-shirt underneath along with his pants and boxers.

Tayuya got undress naked. Standing behind her boyfriend Naruto turned the shower on while Tayuya turn on the bathtub. Naruto step inside the shower to wash off while Tayuya had the bathtub up. Tayuya sneak in the shower.

Wrapping her hands around Naruto's penis slowly jerking him off in the shower getting all nice hard and thick for her to enjoy Naruto turned around went for Tayuya's neck, kissing her neck softly while Tayuya had her hands rubbing Naruto's back. Tayuya began to moan while feeling Naruto kissing and now licking her neck, Naruto grab Tayuya's leg pulling it to his right side hip as Naruto trust his penis into Tayuya's pussy pounding his dick inside her womb thrusting it deeper.

Tayuya held her head back while moaning feeling Naruto's penis going in and out her inch by inch and double the inches with each he thrust inside her with a hard thrust. Tayuya moaned Naruto's name again and again while Naruto felt Tayuya's pussy grow tight around his penis.

Naruto used his left hand to grab Tayuya's penis as the young Uzumaki gave his girlfriend a fast hand-job while Tayuya was getting fucked hard in her pussy was great but getting jerk off while getting fucked was even better.

Now using his right hand to reach toward Tayuya's left breast rubbing her left breast while jerking her off and hamming her pussy giving Tayuya three pleasure from three areas of Tayuya's pleasure spots.

"I'm fucking cumming!" Tayuya came from her pussy on Naruto's dick and came from her penis shooting a load on Naruto's stomach as Tayuya's cum was wash away by the shower water. Tayuya's face was blushing red once again Naruto was giving her the ride of her sex life.

Although Tayuya came before Naruto the boy was still hard as hell, he didn't mind not cumming he was more focus on pleasuring Tayuya rather than himself. Naruto kissed Tayuya on the lips seeing how cute his girlfriend was especially with her hair was down and wet.

The two got out of the shower and went inside Naruto's bathtub which turned out to be a hot-tub as Naruto turned on the bubble blowing machine. Tayuya was inside the warm bathtub when Naruto turn on the hot-tub which it was.

Tayuya melt as she really loved this "Where the hell did you get enough money for a hot-tub?" Naruto got inside the hot-tub joining Tayuya sitting across from his woman "It was already here before I got this apartment someone else had it build here."

"So are you going to do after the Chunin exams are over Tayuya?" Tayuya let herself sink in the hot-tub as the water was now up to her nose while she mumbles in the water as bubbles "You can visit me anytime I know you have to return to your village afterwards."

Tayuya closed her eyes while thinking to herself _'I can't tell him, he so innocent and he such an animal in the sack.' _Tayuya move toward Naruto lending her breasts against his chest, Tayuya had her penis rubbing against Naruto's penis. Tayuya slowly rise her head "How about you come with me after the Chunin exams?" Tayuya had innocent look in her eyes she really wanted him to stay with her.

"I can't leave my village Tayuya, I was born here. And I plan to become Hokage of this village." Tayuya lend off Naruto rest against the other side of the hot-tub "Why do you want to become Hokage anyway?"

"As A kid I got no respect from anyone the elders, kids around my age. So I thought by being Hokage I get respect from my village. I want everyone to respect me as one of them, become a great ninja hell even greater than the Hokages." Explaining his reason why he's chasing after the title of Hokage.

"What about you Tayuya what's your dream?" Tayuya closed her eyes for a moment but open them "I don't have a dream." Naruto looked a bit surprise he was hoping she had a dream but she didn't "How come? I thought even you had a dream?"

"I never thought of it, being a Sound Ninja is different. Not the same as other villages, I things are different that all I have to say." Naruto let it begin he saw how Tayuya looked trouble when he ask her about the sound village. Naruto never knew much how other villages treat their ninjas he thought he had it rough he believed Tayuya had it a bit rougher.

"Tayuya I want to know do you get horny all the time." Naruto wanted to know so in case in the future he should be ready from he read in that book about Futanari. Tayuya was enjoying the hot-tub she was relax so relax to let herself be herself "It's hard to explain I really can't control whenever I'm with someone I liked or see something that turns me on it just take over. Over the years I'd try my best to control but it usually out best me from time to time and trust me it's fucking annoying I don't want to be horny all the time. But being around you make me feel like myself you put out my fire."

Naruto slowly dip his head in the hot-tub's water feeling embarrass but honored at the same time he put her out her fire he never thought he was that good in the sack "I'm happy I can help you with your wild fire."

Tayuya had a small smile on her face she closed her eyes and held her head back. As the night was a great night. Naruto truly loved this girl she was tough, strong and foxy "Tayuya I hope you stay with me forever. I'll protect you no matter what. I don't care if you from an enemy village I'll protect you even from my village if I must you're my true-" But Naruto heard a small sound coming from Tayuya she felt asleep in the hot-tub which made Naruto smiled "I'll tell you another time Tayuya."

Naruto got out of the tube and drain the water, he used his clone shadow to helped him carry her to his bedroom where the two Narutos put Tayuya on Naruto's bedroom while the boy grab their clothed and fold them up while still being naked. Naruto found fresh new PJs for Naruto and for Tayuya.

Tayuya put PJs pants on Tayuya while she's sleep while he put PJ button up shirt on her when he was about to button it up. He pause he saw lovely and soft Tayuya's breasts were, place his hands upon them as Tayuya let out a small quite moan from her lips.

Naruto sighed "She's deep asleep, maybe a little back from today." Naruto let his boxers fell to the floor putting Tayuya's breasts together and putting his cock between Tayuya's breasts sandwich being careful not to wake her up.

Pumping his cock up and down between Tayuya's soft breasts getting a tit-fuck from her, Naruto didn't last long due to the fact they were making in the shower not too long ago. Naruto shot his sperm load on Tayuya's breasts shooting his thick milk on her breasts and some got on her face hitting the left cheek side of her face.

**Later on that Night:**

Naruto was wide awake while Tayuya was sleep beside him cuddle up. Naruto was thinking about everything so far his training his goals his life and right now in his mind was his love. It only been a few days ago and ready this girl who had a foul mouth from being pissed at him to being in bed with him.

Tayuya was an odd one alright but so was Naruto. A loud mouth hyper knucklehead ninja to dating a girl from the sound village who is a Futanari at first he'd question about his sexually about being in love with a girl who has a dick and balls but none of that matters now he was fine with this life-style long as he has Tayuya that's all that matter to him.

He had found true love in pure form Tayuya.

**The next few days later One day More until the Finals**

After another set of training Kakuzu the old Akatsuki told his skills will be put to the test when everyone of Konoha will having their eyes down on him but the young Uzumaki told him "Well bring it on this is what I have been waiting for!"

**Elsewhere with Tayuya:**

"Tayuya, hey Tayuya wake up." A voice called out her name. Tayuya opened her eyes. Looking at her sound team mates eating their dinner as there was a plate for Tayuya right beside her. "Eat up." said the six armed sound ninja.

Tayuya grab her plate and eat her lunch which was curry with white rice and beans. Tayuya ate her lunch quietly but still half asleep. The other sound members of the Sound Four were talking while Tayuya was deaf to their voices, focused on other matters.

Tayuya finish her lunch moment later and went back to sleep for her small nap. "Hey Tayuya something wrong you're not yourself today you been sleeping all day." spoke the Fat sound ninja.

Tayuya glare at them "I'm tired and there's one more day till the final Exam's. Best to save up our strength, Orochimaru is going to need us for the big plan."

"If you sleep too much you'll become weak." spoke Sakon while Tayuya didn't care at all. Tayuya got up and left the hideout telling her team mates "I'm going out I've been asleep all day."

"Going to cause some trouble?" Kidomaru spoke while looking at Tayuya.

Tayuya chuckle "Like you care."

"Do whatever float your boat Tayuya?"

Tayuya left the hideout returning to Konoha. It was dawn everyone was setting up the late night stores and shops. The festival was still going on in Konoha, the finals were about one day away the time was almost near.

**Naruto's apartment:**

Tayuya was on Naruto's apartment rooftop she hangs over the edge near Naruto's window to see if her boyfriend was there however he wasn't there. Tayuya was disappointed she decides to forget about him for the time being and find a place to be alone.

**Konoha training grounds:**

Nobody was there the sun had completely disappeared and the moon was high in the sky. Tayuya sat there on a stump she took out her flute, the most important thing to her. It was her weapon and also the best way to kill time.

Tayuya played her flute well over half an hour alone at the training grounds. Tayuya's mind wonder off about the events of what's going to happen tomorrow it might end her relationship with Naruto, he might die tomorrow he might get mad at her hell he might leave her but those aren't her thoughts just guild that was going through her heart.

Tayuya stop playing her flute and spoke "How long are you planning to watch me shithead." Out from the shadow of the tree beside Tayuya was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto chuckle with a friendly smile "How long you knew I was there?"

"It's not hard to spot a ninja wearing orange in the dark." Naruto sweatdrop while Tayuya along with him "You need a new outfit." She told him.

"No way I like orange it my favorite color." Naruto told Tayuya "Beside what's up with the sad music?" Tayuya remain silence for the moment "It's nothing just a lot will happen tomorrow, be careful out there Naruto."

Naruto down behind Tayuya as she'd rest her back against his "Don't worry I'll be extra careful." Naruto looked up at the beautiful night skies "Tayuya," looking back at her boyfriend "Yeah?" she asked, Naruto chuckle before speaking his chuckle wasn't any normal friendly but a chuckle filled with joy "I really like if you would stay with me here in Konoha. I know it's not your thing but everyone would not get use to you at first. But Konoha is a nice place I have lived here for a long time. I want to live with you here in my village." Naruto felt Tayuya's right hand back holding his left hand.

Neither of them spoke afterwards the only thing they could do was just stare up at the beautiful night skies together as a couple but Naruto didn't know how much his words were hurting Tayuya, she couldn't stay with him she didn't have freedom she was a servant a slave a tool to Orochimaru a part of his soul rest within her because of the curse seal on the back of her right side neck. But Tayuya hideaway her face of sorrows deep within her heart both were prisoners of fate, Tayuya was prisoner she gave up her freedom for power and Naruto his body and soul was a prison a prison for one of the most powerful tailed beast.

She was the prisoner and he was the cage.

Love it can bring endless joy to others or bring endless suffers and pain. Love was a card a card with two side joy and pain. Which side the two were a part of that card joy or pain?

"Naruto." She spoke his name to get his attention "Yes Tayuya?" he ask wondering what she want? Tayuya waited for Naruto to turn to her attention as Tayuya got up the Uzumaki turned his attention toward Tayuya "I love you I fucking love you. I just want you to know that." Once again looking cute although she felt a bit embarrasses waiting for Naruto's reaction "I love you too Tayuya, I'm glad I met you I know what true love is and what it feels to be loved. Thank you Tayuya I'll protect you no matter what because you're my true-friend and my true-love."

Tayuya lend her face forward a cocky smile appears on her face "Is that true? You'll protect me no matter what no matter who it is?" Naruto nod his head "Naruto Uzumaki never break his promise my promise is a promise of a lifetime." Tayuya grabbed Naruto held him close to her chest while the couple was facing one another face to face "How about you show your true-love a fucking of a lifetime."

Tayuya let go of Naruto backing up a few inches away "I want to show you something." Tayuya turned her back and pull down the back neck of her shirt to show Naruto a strange marking on the back of her neck, Naruto saw the strange funny looking marking on her back neck "What's that?" turning back around looking facing Naruto again "It's my curse seal." She explained "Curse seal?" Tayuya nod her head "It gives me power but there's a price." The word price brought chills down Naruto's spine "What's the price?"

"I can't tell you…yet but I want to show you this and what can it do." Tayuya under gone the first stage of the curse seal. Tayuya's face, arms, front neck side and back were cover in black lines what seem to look like hooks. Naruto felt it he felt all around her Tayuya's chakra double but something dark about this. Naruto felt it dark chakra surrounding Tayuya he didn't like this feeling so he kept it to himself "Wow you got tattoo now." He laughed.

"I'm going level two." What there was another level Naruto's thought were as he watched Tayuya go under the second transformation of the curse seal? Tayuya's skin color change to dark shade color her long red hair grew longer and become a lighter red colored five horns grew on top of Tayuya's head slightly resembling a crown a crown of horns, her brown color eyes also changed to golden color pupil with black color iris "Well what ya think?" Tayuya had her hands on her hips as Naruto's jaw hit the ground, not only Tayuya's appearances changed but she was drop-dead gorgeous. Tayuya was always beautiful to Naruto but now she was gorgeous.

"Judging from your face I take you love it." Tayuya grin while Naruto had puppy-love look in his eyes "Tayuya you look amaze just wow." Glad Naruto liked her curse seal form "But it drained the hell out of me when I go back. It takes a lot of chakra to bring out." Suddenly Naruto had his mouth open for a moment but become a fox grin , small fox ears appeared above Naruto's head as the young Uzumaki thought of something very nice "Tell me Tayuya do your sex-drive double while in that form?"

"Yeah it does it more of a pain why do. But my chakra doesn't last that long and-" Tayuya pause when she saw how Naruto's face was "Oh I see what you're thinking you horny little fox." Scathing the back of his head while grinning seeing Tayuya caught on to what he was going up too "You read right through me but don't you think we should go somewhere more private?"

"Relax everyone is enjoying their time out there. Nobody would come here beside the finals are tomorrow." Speaking the truth, Naruto went with the flow "Alright but I blame you if I don't have enough energy tomorrow."

Tayuya laugh "If you can save enough while having fun with me." Naruto place his hands in a hand-sign "Hey what are you doing?"

"Sexy-jutsu!"

"Not again." Tayuya groaned

Now standing before her was a naked Naruko the female version of Naruto Uzumaki, with beautiful lovely firm soft C-cup size breasts with sexy curvy hips with a lovely round booty. To Naruto's eyes Tayuya was gorgeous but now to Tayuya's eyes it was Naruto or should it be Naruko that was dead-drop gorgeous before the red haired.

"What ya think? I made a few improvements to it." Naruko said as Tayuya looked down between her legs was a long thick 3 wide eight inch penis _'Fuck she got a fat cock!'_ Tayuya's thoughts were while Naruko saw Tayuya had one major boner right now her penis was throbbing in her shorts.

Naruko's lips touch Tayuya's. Naruko place her right hand below Tayuya's shorts rubbing her balls to make her penis even harder than before. Naruko got on her knees pull down Tayuya's shorts as her penis which was now darkly colored because of the curse seal. Naruko grab Tayuya's penis with her left hand and began stroking it while licking the head of Tayuya's penis. Naruko lick her penis slowly rubbing the head penis on her tongue while stroking off Tayuya. Tayuya lend her head back as Tayuya felt down on her ass.

Naruko took Tayuya's penis into her mouth bobbing her head up and down again and again giving Tayuya was wonderful blowjob. Sucking it so fast and bobbing her head harder. Tayuya place her hands on Naruko's head enjoying her boyfriend who now in the form of a busty blonde girl who was giving her head. Naruko felt it, Tayuya was very close she could feel it as Tayuya's penis was throbbing hard like a heartbeat "Ah fuck I'm gonna nut!" she screamed as Tayuya unleash his sperm load inside Naruko's mouth as she could hear Naruko swallowing her load.

Panting heavy from the blowjob but Naruko wasn't done. Now placing her soft breasts between Tayuya's penis giving Tayuya now a titty-fuck "Come now on Tayuya don't fade me on me now I can my girl has a good stamina what happen to that super-freak I know in bed?"

Tayuya laughed at Naruko while moaning afterwards "You got balls to call me super-freak when you're the one who's the super-freak." Naruko pumping her breasts faster between Tayuya's penis between those lovely lemons "Were both super freaks in bed Tayuya now you're gonna cum Tayuya-chan?"

"You damn fucking well know I'm gonna cum it feel so fucking GGGOOD!" Tayuya came again unleashing her sperm upon Naruko as Naruko looked away while her breasts were now cover in sperm of her girlfriend's.

"That twice you made me cum!" Tayuya's face was blushing she was enjoying this. Naruto was so well going for this "Naruto I'm at my limits." Naruko frown "You last a bit longer then this? It is because of the curse seal?" Tayuya nod her head "I told ya my curse seal takes a lot out of me."

"Come on Tayuya-chan you can last longer than this when with a little chakra drain. I know my Tayuya-chan." Tayuya sweatdrop at first but gave up being stubborn when she look at Naruko's innocent beautiful crystal blue eyes "Alright but one more I need cock too you know." Tayuya smirked at Naruko while Naruko grin big "Tee-hee."

Naruko lay down on her back while Tayuya grab Naruko's hips and thrust her penis into Naruko's womb thrusting her penis deep inside her womb. Pounding her big dick inside her…girlfriend's pussy humping her nice and hard taking control being the one on top for now Naruko moan were filled with pleasure she was enjoying this pleasure even though Tayuya was rough whenever she fucks.

Naruko's breasts bounce each time Tayuya drive her penis deep inside Naruko's pussy pounding the shit out of her, smashing her cock deeper and deeper inside. Naruko had her hands on Tayuya's back although Tayuya wasn't completely naked only no pants Naruko dig her nails into the back of Tayuya as her nails began to torn and rip Tayuya's Sound ninja outfit shirt.

"I'm cumming; I'm cumming I'm going to **CUM**!" Both Naruko and Tayuya said together as with one final trust Tayuya came inside her lover. In a proof of smoke Naruko changed back into Naruto right after Tayuya's penis came out of Naruko's pussy. Tayuya slowly changed back into her original human form now in her curse seal one form but with the horns of her curse seal two form still remains on her "My chakra…it's almost gone."

"You're really trying to keep up in that form Tayuya. You can go back to your normal self." Naruto smiled at his girlfriend but Tayuya shook her head "No I can still do it." Tayuya force her chakra her horns grew longer, her skin and eyes changed back to her curse seal level two form. Tayuya got off Naruto while Naruto changed back into Naruko for some kinky fun it was now 'her' turn to pleasure Tayuya to the best of 'her' limits "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruko made another copy of herself beautiful as 'her' and armed with a huge cock like the original.

Tayuya was now on her knees while the original Naruko was in front of her lover. Naruko grab Tayuya by her 'horns' plug Tayuya's warm wet mouth with her thick cock. Humping it deep inside her mouth the sound of Tayuya deep-throating was a sexy sound to Naruko's ears. While Naruko-two went behind Tayuya rubbing her beautiful dark skin colored ass rubbing her cock between her ass cheeks. Naruko-two thrust her penis up Tayuya's asshole as Tayuya's weak-point was her ass feeling Naruko's-two penis hamming her asshole.

Tayuya was in heaven she loved it she loved this feeling getting her ass hammer like no tomorrow, Naruko-two was fucking the hell out of her asshole "Oh she got a tight hole here. I'm in love!" Naruko-two moans.

Naruko the original took her cock from Tayuya's mouth shooting her load on Tayuya's face and shirt while Naruko came inside Tayuya's asshole. Even after cumming inside Tayuya's asshole Naruko-two didn't disappear from cumming. Naruko the original watched as her copy was acting funny the copy's eyes changed color to red. Her nails grew long his teeth became fangs Tayuya past out from her orgasm from getting hammer by her girlfriend's copy the first time and also from using up her chakra.

Tayuya transform back to normal but still Naruko-two was still fucking Tayuya's asshole.

"Alright that's about enough." Naruko told her copy as Naruko transform back into Naruto Uzumaki even after being told by the original the copy didn't stop she kept fucking Tayuya ass faster pushing it deeper.

"I said that enough." Again the female copy didn't listen to Naruto. Naruto place his left hand on Naruko's right shoulder by got clawed in the face by his female copy "What the hell?" Naruto saw the look in Naruko's eyes red eyes filled with anger and lust _'Those eyes…I know those eyes.'_ he thought to himself Naruto glare back at his female copy his glare made her stop fucking Tayuya's ass.

As the copy took her penis out from the beautiful red head asshole the female copy who was now in Kyuubi mode looked disappeared having a pissed glare in her eyes **"Why can't you let me have some fun? You get to have this beautiful woman all to yourself everyday and every night."** she said to the male Uzumaki.

"Who are you?" Naruko smiled at her male original self **"Fine you win for now but next time at least let me cum in your woman for once. She has a body to die for but I'll tell you this Naruto. She's a rare woman rarest I have ever seen in years." **Naruko licked her lips she turn her attention to Tayuya **"Others will try to tame her; she's a slave to another. But if you let me I'll fix that."**

"I said who are you? And what do you mean by she's a slave to another?" Naruko grin evilly at her male counter-part **"So young, you more handsome up close. But listen well and listen good to me Naruto. Tayuya will one day make a choice that will hurt you but let it she doesn't want to hurt you but we all don't want to hurt the ones we love. But some-time we have no choice."**

"What do you mean by that?"

Naruko smirk **"A little future trip that is all, remember my words. Protect this woman with your life she is worth it in the end for the both of us. Guard her well, love her well if you don't others will take her from us. They will hurt her, rape her she is a slave but remember freedom is a price for power."**

Naruko walked up to Naruto as the copy gently rub her the back hand of her right hand on Naruto's right cheek **"You are not alone. This girl will give you endless happiest but only if you do what I told you."**

Again he asked her "Who are you?" his eyes were sad while Naruko looked away from Naruto's sight **"I am you and you are me one in the same while you are sad so will I. While are you happy so am I, and when you are in fury so am I."** Naruko vanished from Naruto's sight leaving the Uzumaki confuse who that his female clone she was but it wasn't Naruto but someone, someone taking the form of Naruko.

But strangely he felt a sorrow feeling in his heart just now. But Naruto shook his head walking toward Tayuya taking her in his arms "None shall lay a finger upon her hair." Naruto left the area returning to his apartment.

As tomorrow the finals comes.

**Naruto's apartment:**

Tayuya woke up in somebody's bed. She open her eyes to see Naruto right there asleep. Tayuya was close to him she was cuddle close to him. He was warm Tayuya didn't want to leave but she had no choice. But she decided one more hour wouldn't hurt, just one more hour she thought. For the whole night until the morning Tayuya slept with Naruto not leaving him or his warm presents.

That morning Tayuya woke up she got dressed. Before she left she kissed Naruto on the forehead and whisper to him "You better not lose…Naruto."

**Unknown hideout:**

"Look at you Tayuya." Kidomaru said with a smirk.

"What?"

"It looks like someone got their freak on last night." Kidomaru laughed as Tayuya had bed hair and her clothed was messy up "So what at least I got some." She smirked back.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Kidomaru asked.

"He's none of your business he's a leaf ninja. He's better than anyone of you will be in bed." Tayuya laughed.

Kidomaru shook his head "I feel sorry for him, if the plan goes out well the guy who made little miss Tayuya a woman will be dead."

"IF anyone of YOU touches him I will personal murder your ASS!" Tayuya grin her teeth in anger she actually the first level of her curse seal "Take it easy Tayuya I was just joking beside I hear those leaf ninjas are a pain in the ass to kill anyway." Kidomaru said while sweat dropping while Sakon laughed at the two.

"I know who's Tayuya is seeing." Sakon smiled "You follow me?" While glaring Sakon as she asked "Relax I only saw you and him talking two days ago it's the Uzumaki kid, Orochimaru-sama say that the kid can kill him." Sakon told everyone "He's the Kyuubi host the leaf village doesn't really like him he just a living weapon to them."

"Doesn't matter to me whatever happen to him is none of my business." Kidomaru said "But I am sure that creepy group Orochimaru talks about will be looking for the kid sooner or later, he is the Kyuubi host after all."

**Five Hours later-In the village hidden in the leaves**

Naruto woke up alone, Tayuya was gone. Naruto sighed he wish he would wake up in bed with her at least once together in bed. But Tayuya usually gone or in the shower never in bed with him still asleep Naruto looked at his clock eight ten the time was.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Naruto started "CCCCCCCKKKKK! I'M LATE!" he yells Naruto grab his gears quickly got dress. He didn't bother going out through the door but his window this time "I'm late shit, shit, shit, shit!"

**Chunin Exams Finals: Battle Arena **

Naruto side his way in through the entrance as everyone sweatdrop Naruto got up and brush off the ground from his clothed stand right beside Shikamaru '_This is it I made it so far time to show everyone how far I have come.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Think we can get through it all Naruto?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Yeah we made it this far." Naruto smirked.

"Alright quit talking you two, stand up straight. And look like the proud Genins you are." The Jounin told Shikamaru and Naruto as Naruto look up to see the thousands of people crowding the stands looking down and cheering everyone on.

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto although there were two members missing it didn't matter at the moment these seven Genin were here to show everyone they were here to win.

As Naruto looked serious he was here, he made it, it had been a long hard road, but this is it, this where it begins.

"You guys are the heroes of this Final competition."

**Next Time-The Battle of Destiny-Naruto's Toughest Battles**

**The one month is now over and the beginning of the of Naruto Vs. Neji and Naruto Vs. Gaara will begin this time all in go.**

**I made up my mind for the small poll I did for the last near the end of the chapter. Naruko and Tayuya curse seal two is the winner and also I put in the second Naruko for fun and for usefulness. I know my lemon may look little messy it's been awhile since I've done my lemons so excuse me if it seems a bit off or funny.**

**The Naruko-two that was fucking Tayuya wasn't the Kyuubi, yes she did went Kyuubi on Naruto and Tayuya. But I'll save that little secret for another time he-he.**

**Well that's all I have to said for now everyone see ya later**

**PS-To answer your question silver snake-the futa poll I posted up two days ago I want to make a possible future use for the story Love By Lust or the other fic I was challenge to do but I'll speak of that another time he-he-he. But the idea of Futa Kin X Temari doesn't sound bad at all I'll keep that in mind.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story.**

**Chapter V****III-Battle of Destiny-Naruto's Toughest Battle**

"Welcome all to today event!" Sarutobi the third Hokage spoke up as all ears were on him. Sarutobi smiled down at the children who made it to the exams. Seeing Naruto being one of them seeing his eyes burn with pride waiting to show everyone what's he's made of.

"Welcome all who have made it so far through these tough and difficult exams." Everyone cried out with joy the sound of clapping and screaming of joy were heard all around.

'_This is it this is my moment.'_ Naruto smiled.

"Now then let the final event of the Chunin Exams BEGIN! May the best Ninjas win! Your pride and your dreams all will be tested to the best of your abilities. Fight hard and give it everything you got! May the will of fire bring great joy today!" everyone cheered the Third Hokage for his speech.

Down below the Jounin by the name of Genma said "FIRST MATCH NEJI HYUGA VERSUS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" everyone in the crown cheered, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Shino left the area leaving Naruto and Neji alone in the large arena.

"You'll paid for what you did Hinata, she was your cousin and yet you hurt her. What kind of family member attacks one's own blood?" Naruto point at the cocky Hyuga as Neji just smirked "When it comes to deadly exams to test one's abilities family or friendship doesn't matter here. What matters is the fate of others the weak will always be overshadow by the strong. Hinata is weak I just simply put her in her place nothing more."

"You basturd I'll make you eat those words!"

"Come it is time to end this foolish HERE AND NOW!" Neji got in his fighting pose the gentle fist fighting style. Naruto remember what Kakuzu teach him Naruto unzipped his jacket taking it off as he let the wind carried it away.

Wearing black short sleeve T-shirt with the words "Spirit" on the front and "Will Power" on the back he cracked his knuckles twice while Neji smirked at Naruto "Whatever you're planning won't work on me Uzumaki."

"Enough talk it's time for us to see who the strongest." Naruto's eyes burn with strength and courage he was ready to teach this Hyuga a lesson he will never forget. Naruto came rushing at Neji with fast fist moves but Neji dodge Naruto's fists and counter attack with his own quick fists.

Naruto like Neji was dodging them Neji was surprise to see how quick Naruto has gotten. He remember from Naruto's battle with Kiba he wasn't this fast. One month can changed someone's abilities be they novice or not.

Naruto quickly grab Neji by shoulders of his shirt ready to head-butt him, but palm Naruto in the stomach making him let go of the Hyuga as Neji quickly back flip away from Naruto. Naruto recovered from Neji's attack.

'_He's much quicker I have to be careful.' _Neji's thought were as the Hyuga and Uzumaki came rushing at one another. Naruto quick kick at the Neji he blocked Naruto's quick kick, the Hyuga push Naruto away from him and strike at Naruto with his guard open.

But Naruto's grab Neji's right hand before the strike was competed. Naruto jump in mid air and pulled Neji into the air as the Hyuga landed on his back while Naruto landed on his feet "Wow that actually work." Naruto laughed.

Neji got up from the ground "What was that?" Naruto ran toward the Hyuga, with a fast strike but Neji dodge the attack and counter with a quick gentle-fist attack he went toward Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto felt something wasn't right he couldn't feel anything in his right shoulder down to his right arm.

"What the hell? I can't feel anything in my right arm what did you do to me?" Neji smiled at the shock Uzumaki as he cares to explain to the Uzumaki "Gentle-fist is very deadly blocking the chakra points in the human body. I just blocked the chakra points in your right should and your right arm as well."

His whole right arm was useless "Damn it I can't use that attack. Wait I still have the other moves I can do." Naruto whisper to himself as Neji came at the Uzumaki to finish off his left arm as well. But Naruto wasn't going to let that happen. Naruto quickly round-house kick Neji in the face as he came at him but Naruto gasp it was only a shadow clone he kicked _'When did he had the time for a shadow clone?' _he thought to himself Naruto turn his head to look behind to see who upper palm Naruto into the air.

Naruto landed on the ground hard "You really need to paid attention to your enemy especially when you're talking to yourself." Naruto bare his teeth at the Hyuga, but Naruto smiled at the Hyuga he snap his right arm out of place and re-snapped it back in place "Ah much better." Having felt feeling back in his right arm Naruto's plan were back into place.

"Come on!" Naruto told the Hyuga, when Neji came at him. Surprise Neji once again with quick kicks to the face Naruto then back flip the Hyuga into the air and when Neji was about to hit the ground Naruto came rushing at him and shoulder tackle Neji's back as the Neji was jiggle in the air again but this time Naruto let him fell.

"You like that it's called Senretsu!" Neji got up from the ground he rub the blood from his mouth. He was enjoying this fight both him and Naruto were not going to end this fight without a scratch. But Neji chuckle "Enough games time to get serious."

"Byakugan!" Naruto saw it Neji was using his bloodline ability. He knew the Hyuga mean business he had to be careful now or else the match is over. Naruto perform a quick hand-sign which worried the Hyuga a little bit but not as much.

Naruto sucked up the air into his being and blow at Neji as a powerful gush of wind came from his lips. Neji held his ground from Naruto's gush attack but that attack left Naruto a bit weaken and giving the Hyuga a large opening "Aw crap." Naruto said as Neji grinned.

"Gentle Fist…Sixty-four palms!" Neji unleashed his fury upon Naruto striking him blow by blow hitting Naruto's chakra points of his upper body. Neji finish his strike with power thrust-push which sends Naruto flying seven feet away.

Naruto bounce off the ground twice before touch-down. Naruto got up off his body wipe the blood from his mouth "Shit…I got careless." Neji smirked at the cocky Uzumaki "It's over Naruto fate has decided you will lose this fight."

Naruto laughed "Bullshit just because you lock my chakra points away doesn't mean this fight is yours Neji. But tell me why, why do you have such hatred toward Hinata? Do you really hate your little cousin that much?" the Uzumaki frown he really wanted to know the truth while Neji Hyuga closed his eyes he let out a heavy sighed.

"Telling you won't change a thing in this battle Naruto." Neji was ready to deliver the strike to end this fight. Neji came at Naruto to deliver the final strike but suddenly Naruto saw his moment, Naruto quickly side to Neji's left. Neji's eyes widen in surprise Naruto kneed Neji in the stomach making the Hyuga get down on one knee.

"Neji I want to understand why you hate your cousin. How can I understand you if you don't tell me? Your fist tells me your fists speak to me nothing but angry fists." Naruto's right foot glowed blue with chakra surprise Neji and everyone who was watching the match.

Naruto brought his right foot in hook-kick to Neji's head cause Neji whole body to flip and landed back on his head "DAMN!" were the words that came from most of the crowd of people watching the fight between Naruto and Neji.

"Damn it how can he still draw chakra I blocked his chakra point…" Neji cough up blood while staring at Naruto, Naruto smirked "You blocked my upper body chakra points not my lower body Neji. If you won't tell me what's really going on I'll just have to beat it out of you then." Naruto cracked his knuckles.

Neji ran at Naruto rushing him at with a high knee-attack but Naruto blocked it. But that wasn't Neji's plan as Neji grab Naruto's head with both hands as Naruto did the same to Neji "Fate this!" Naruto said as he brought up his left knee up hitting Neji's right side of his body, Neji brought up his right knee up hitting Naruto's left side of his body each of the blow side by side one after another.

The crowd watched as the two went blow by blow again and again this lasted for well over eight minutes as their sides were hurting Naruto took his hits better then Neji then. But after Neji's last knee hit to his left side, Naruto let go of Neji's head and brought his knee up one last time but this time it wasn't going for the body side Naruto high knee Neji right up in face.

Again he strikes Neji bringing the Hyuga down to the ground again _'Naruto he surely has indeed become strong. I didn't know he knew such combat skills. But I know he's running low on chakra he must have.'_

Both panting getting near their limits of their strength Naruto got down on one knee his chakra of his lower body was getting drained "You really want to know that badly? Find I'll tell you." Neji's suddenly changed caught Naruto off guard.

Neji removed his leaf Headband showing Naruto, what Neji was hiding behind his headband behind Neji headband was a strange marking on his forehead _'Is that a curse seal? No it's different.' _Naruto stared at the marking on Neji's forehead.

"My father was sacrifice because he's wasn't part of the main branch. Only those who are not part of the main branch their lives are meaningless my father's life…I will NEVER forgive them!" Neji Hyuga told Naruto about his family he hated the main branch family. Naruto listen to Neji's story his ear were all open he heard everyone word from Neji's mouth. How his father was sacrifice so Hinata's father could live Hinata's father and Neji's father were twin brothers. Because of Hinata being kidnap at a young age her father saved her, of course what wouldn't save his own child.

"Neji I understand how you will feel man I…"

Neji snap a mean glare at the Uzumaki "You don't understand Naruto Uzumaki; I know you were an orphan. I do not mean to say these rude and heartless words but…" Neji closed his eyes for a moment he soon open them "One with no family cannot understand one who lost a family. You were alone the day you were born Naruto. You didn't suffer what I have suffer I lost my father the man who I look upon as my hero the man who taught me how to fight what my duty…my…fate." Neji's fists tighten up the fate he hated the word and yet he use it all the time.

"Neji, what you say maybe right. But I would give everything I have to have a family. But all I can do right here and now is fight, get strong, train my ass so I could and can protect the people I see as my family. Neji your not a bad guy I see it in your eyes I know you didn't really mean to hurt Hinata." Neji smirked at Naruto's try to cheer him up trying to win his trust and favor.

"Neji I can help you I can help changed the way of the Hyuga clan. I can help."

"Naruto the only thing you can help me is by fighting me. This fight is not done we're still standing."

Naruto laughed friendly "Yeah your right but know this Neji you're the strongest guy I have ever face. I knew if I didn't had this new training I've been doing this month I knew I wouldn't last a single round with you. I really had a blast fighting you now it's time to end this fight there's a special girl watching me fight and I can't lose here."

Neji watched as Naruto was gathering chakra changing up from within _'Come on give me chakra just a little bit just a little bit come on you damn fox.'_

**Naruto's Soul:**

A giant evil wide grin appeared behind the giant cage **"Should I really help him?"**

"**I think we should he's not really asking much." **Down below in front of the stood the Naked Naruko who had a large reddish-brown fox tail along with fox tails **"Fine."**

**Back in the Living World:**

Neji could see it he saw from within Naruto's body he saw an unbelievable amount of chakra suddenly bust now overflowing within Naruto's body and now out of him. Naruto's body was now covers in red flame heat chakra Naruto's eyes were burning with focus and seriously he was ready to end this.

In Naruto's right hand was a small red colored orb in his right palm. Neji stared at the orb wondering what Naruto was plan on using it for "Neji I promise I'll help change the ways of the Hyuga clan." Neji still doesn't believe Naruto's words "We'll settle this with one final strike."

Naruto came rushing at Neji with one of his new move Neji suddenly started spinning around in circles creating a large chakra barrier as Naruto's red Rasengan clash with Neji's Palm Rotation. As a powerful light was created from the clashed nearly blinding everyone in sight.

A huge explosion was made between the two sending the two flying to each side of the arena. When the smoke cleaned both Neji and Naruto were on the ground unknowing if the two were out cold however Neji Hyuga rose up from the ground pretty beat-up he was but down he was not.

Neji walked over to where Naruto Uzumaki seeing Naruto was out cold "If with amazing set of skills and jutsu you cannot overcome your fate of defeat Naruto Uzumaki. But still you have given me the toughest battle I have ever faced…I wish I had such freedom as you do I envy you." Suddenly the Naruto that Neji was speaking to disappeared turned out to be a shadow-clone the ground cracked open the real Naruto came out with his right fist out first.

He uppercut Neji Hyuga into the air as he rise from the ground Naruto yelled with pride in his voice. When Neji was in the air, Naruto took his chance he wrapped his arms around Neji's hips brought the Hyuga down to the ground head first as a loud crash was heard that shook the ground. Everyone in the crowd was surprise and shock to see this turned of event Neji Hyuga was defeated by the hands of Naruto Uzumaki.

"WINNER NARUTO UZUMAKI!" everyone let out cheers and claps of joy for the knucklehead of Konoha all surprise to who won between the battle of Konoha's Knucklehead and Konoha's Top Young Hyuga.

"Yes! I WON, I WON I WON HELL YEAH!" Naruto cried out.

While up in the crowned Might Guy could only laugh "I knew he would win he has the fire of youth. The power of youth always wins Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Indeed Guy-sensei Naruto-kun won. Even I am surprise he defeated Neji Hyuga." Rock lee said while looking down at Naruto who was jumping with joy _'He shall become my new rival.'_

"Whoa Naruto won who would have thought that knucklehead would have won." Ino said while Sakura smiled "See told ya."

"Yeah Naruto won his match I lost the bet Sakura." Ino sigh as she'd hand over 100 ryo to Sakura while Chouji sweatdrop "Shikamaru should be next."

"What make you think he's next?" Ino asked.

"Trust me I knew Naruto and Shikamaru then you two did." Chouji said while eating his bag of chips.

**Back with Naruto:**

"Neji don't give up. You can change your fate I believe in you can, maybe someday after you recover I hope to fight you again." Naruto told Neji while Neji chuckle with his eyes close _'Naruto Uzumaki he's an interesting character.'_

'_Good luck Neji.' _Naruto's thoughts as was Neji being carried off by a group of medic Ninjas.

Naruto turn and looked up at the third Hokage to see the third Hokage had a big smile on his face "My, the children sure do love to show an interesting match wasn't it Lord Kazekage?" Sarutobi asked the leader of Suna the village hidden in sand.

"Indeed."

'_Naruto you learned it, you learned the Rasengan at such a young age. Minato would be so proud of you.'_

Naruto walked off to the stairs with a big smiled on his face while doing a little victory dance "Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm." Naruto was humming a very infamous victory song.

"Naruto," a familiar voice calls out to him. Naruto look was alone in the hallway to the stairs way. Naruto stop and look back to see who was call him out. Naruto looked the person to see it was Tayuya there she was smiling at Naruto first however she soon frown "Hey Tayuya did you see my match I won." He chuckle.

Tayuya smirk "I saw, tricky little bastard my boyfriend is." She chuckle.

Naruto had a large heart above his head. He was so happy he had a girlfriend now a kinky one too. Tayuya kissed Naruto on the lips Tayuya the broke the kiss and told Naruto "Listen up shithead this isn't over just yet."

"I know the exam is far from over. I still got to beat that Gaara guy and Sasuke." Naruto smirked but Naruto frown when seeing a hint of sorrow in Tayuya's eyes "What's wrong Tayuya?"

"It's nothing…"

"Tayuya there is something wrong tells me."

"I told you there's nothing wrong Naruto."

"Tayuya I know there something wrong I can tell now please tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing I'm just a little worry about you."

"You worry about me?"

"Shut it shithead you're my boyfriend now I have to be worry. There's that nut job of Suna and then there's the other you only beat one of them shithead."Naruto now understand why she was so worry but now he just smiled "Don't worry Tayuya I got this don't you worry. I got some other tricks to use against everyone especially against Sasuke and that Gaara got."

Tayuya poked Naruto's forehead "Don't get all that pride go to your little head now shithead." Naruto laughed friendly he really liked how Tayuya cared about his safely "Don't worry Tayuya, really don't worry I'll be just fine. Now I need to go the other fight is about to start you can watch with me if you want?"

Tayuya shook her head "Sorry but my Boss needs me elsewhere I just came to see you." Tayuya kissed Naruto on the lips showing her love for her fox-boy "After this I have a little gift for you." The Uzumaki told Tayuya after breaking the love kiss.

Tayuya smirked big "I looked forward to it."

As the two ninjas depart heading off to where they are needed out from the shadows, stood Gaara he open his sky green/blue eyes "Naruto Uzumaki what drive you to exist?"

**Afterwards:**

It has been one hour and fifteen minute since the first two battles of the Chunin Exams. Naruto won his match against Neji Hyuga and in the end gain a new friend. The second battle was Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari of the Desert, in the end Temari won after Shikamaru gave up.

Which was a big surprise to everybody in the area Shikamaru had the fight but gave up he didn't want to go on like this forever and so gave up.

Naruto was the most upset out of everyone "Shikamaru what the hell did you do you had the fight you HAD HER!" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru but Shikamaru only sighed and said to Naruto "Yeah I know that but I was running out of chakra and fighting you or the other would have been a real pain in the ass." Shikamaru explained to Naruto.

"You still should have won." Naruto said while staring at Shikamaru with the I don't believe you look.

"Whatever the case Sasuke hasn't show up yet and he's fighting that Gaara guy." Naruto nod his head "Yeah I know, wonder where the hell that Uchiha is?"

"Who knows I really don't care." Shikamaru told Naruto "I'm wondering where's that Sound ninja that suppose to join us in the finals."

"Oh yeah one of them did made it to the finals, I wondered that too?"

"Not that it really matters guy must have fallen asleep or something."

"Yeah guess so."

_**One Hour later:**_

Naruto and everyone else were waiting for Sasuke Uchiha to show so the match between him and Gaara could be done. Naruto was alone in the area he was at. The area he was at near the staircase Naruto was alone in his thoughts.

_'Tayuya…I wonder what's she's up too? I know there was something more to it I am a careful guy but I can't shake the feeling. She really wanted to tell me something but was afraid.'_ Naruto sighed while rubbing the back of his head "Damn it." He said to himself

"I wish I could do something, I'm really getting tired of waiting for Uchiha." Naruto lend against a wall and closed his eyes to take a small nap but Naruto's nap only lest for five minutes before waking up by the sound of people cheering.

Naruto looked down to see his team mate Sasuke Uchiha.

'_About time you show up Uchiha.' _Naruto watched from far the battle between Gaara and Sasuke.

The fight between the two was a hard one to be called Gaara had his sand and Sasuke had his fire jutsu and other ticks that Naruto didn't know about. Naruto join Kakashi where he was with the rest of the gang.

"Naruto there you are thought you were going too missed out." Kakashi said.

"You are always late as hell Sensei." Naruto sweatdrop as his stare cause Kakashi to sweatdrop.

"Now, now don't stare at me like that." Kakashi chuckle "So I take it you don't care about my match?" Naruto said as Kakashi looked bit surprise "You won your battle against Neji Hyuga?" Naruto nod his head.

"Indeed he won Kakashi; the boy has showed a great battle for everyone. You should have seen it." Guy told Kakashi while smiling.

Kakashi sweatdrop "I'm sorry Naruto. I was finishing my training with Sasuke thought we could have come a bit early I'll make it up too you Naruto."

"Like?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"I'll buy you Ramen."

"Make it three."

"Deal!" Naruto grin big.

"If you two are done Sasuke is still fighting." Guy said while pointing what's going on the battlefield.

Sasuke Uchiha was pulling off new ticks he had. However he couldn't get past Gaara's sand that was protecting him like a shield. Naruto watched the battle focus on who was winning so far Gaara had the upper hand with his sand.

"How the hell Sasuke going to defeat him his sand keep getting in the way?"

"Watch Naruto Sasuke is going to show us his new move."

**Back on the battlefield:**

Sasuke Uchiha back flips all the way to the wall and focus his new attack. Sasuke's right hand was flashing with a bright light that cracked and chirped like the sound of a flock of birds. Sasuke ran down the wall and keep going he ran toward Gaara who was now inside his Sand Ball.

"Chidori!" Sasuke cried out his new attack.

There was a long pause of silence before the sound of Gaara screaming bloody murder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD RAHHHHHH!" Gaara screamed.

Both Temari and Kankuro were deeply worried about their little brother safely.

"I think he's hurt there no way he can hurt Gaara." Temari said with a worried look on her face.

"This is bad." Kankuro spoke.

Sasuke Uchiha tries to remove his right arm from Gaara's sand ball but couldn't so Sasuke sent more chakra to his Chidori which caused even more pain to Gaara. Once Sasuke was free he withdraw his arm only to have a long appendage made of what looked like sand reach out to clobber the Uchiha survivor, but missed and smash into the ground leaving a sizable dent in the ground.

"**Raghhh Ahhhhhhhh Mahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **The inhuman roared came from Gaara's sand ball as Sasuke was stun with fear when he saw a demonic looking eye glaring at him while whatever was in the sand shield ball roared at him.

'_What the hell is that?'_ the Uchiha thought.

'_That roar, why does it sound so familiar?'_ Naruto thought to himself while watching the fight carrying on. But suddenly Naruto felt sleepy for no reason "Naruto quick dispel!" Sakura told Naruto.

"Huh what?" Naruto just did a dispel jutsu from whatever was trying to put him to sleep.

"Kakashi," Guy said

"Yeah I know." Kakashi nod his head.

Out of the stands, under the guise as civilians, Suna and Sound ninja appeared in numbers. Attacking Konoha ninjas left and right while Kakashi looked at the only two left in his team that were still present. "Naruto, Sakura go after Sasuke I am sure he's going after that Gaara kid. Bring him back I felt some bad vibe's coming from that kid. This will be your first real A-rank mission."

"A-rank mission alright finally a real mission." Naruto said in a 'matter-of-fact' like tone

"Follow Sasuke and bring him back." Kakashi told Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura, with the addition of Shikamaru where after Sasuke with the help of Kakashi's dog summon friend Pakkun. The team was doing alright at first but Shikamaru left the team to slow down a few sound ninjas that were following the team.

'Gotta hurry!' Naruto's thoughts were as he, Sakura and Pakkun rush after team Suna hoping to

Far behind the group about 10 miles behind a long red haired Sound-kunoichi was rushing through the forest trees of Konoha chasing after Leaf Team.

**Flash Back:**

"Tayuya lord Orochimaru has given a special order." Kabuto said to the red haired beautiful as she listen to Orochimaru's right hand had to say to her "From your report is true so the Akatsuki has indeed arrival. Orochimaru wants you to stay in Konoha and kept an eye on Sasuke Uchiha can you do that?"

Tayuya nod her head "I can do I can watch the little Uchiha brat."

"Good make sure nothing happens to him or else Orochimaru's plans are ruin."

"What of the Akatsuki?"

Kabuto smirked "For now there none of our business. But you can still keep inform on their plans and whereabouts. They want Naruto Uzumaki not Sasuke Uchiha. That is all right now Tayuya you're our undercover agent you are no longer a Sound Ninja now go and do your mission."

"Yes I understood."

**End of Flash Back:**

"Come one shithead where are you? You better be alright or else there will be hell to pay!"

**Next Time-Battle of Destiny-Naruto's Toughest Battle Part II**

**Well there chapter fight between Naruto and Neji and as you know the battle between Naruto and Gaara will begin but will be alone this time in this fight? Well you have to find out and see heh! Also if anyone want to be my beta for my stories feel free to Pm/E-mail yeah _**

**Well There not much to say this time, but well see ya later everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story.**

**Chapter 9-Battle of Destiny-Naruto's Thoughest Battle Part II**

"Ugh." Gaara held his left shoulder while panting in pain.

"Gaara," Temari cared about her baby brother even though she knew what he was, he was still her little brother "Gaara let fix you up." Gaara looked at his big sister his eyes looked very sick, Gaara close his eyes and said "Go away."

"Huh?" Temari said.

"I said go away. Go away Temari." Gaara push his big sister away from him "I don't want…you invalid." His left shoulder wounded still he had the will to push himself forward.

Gaara open his eyes to have his sight dead on his target "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke had arrived "We didn't get to finish our fight."

"Leave my brother alone can't you see he's wounded!" Temari yelled at Sasuke.

"I know…but." The Uchiha was about to finish what he was about to say.

"Temari…its ok I can still fight. I have been waiting for a long time for this moment. Although you and I aren't so different I see in your eyes you want to prove you exist. Tell me Sasuke Uchiha…what is it that keeps you to exist what is it that drives you?" Gaara twitch in pain.

"To become strongest of the village!" Sasuke told Gaara.

Gaara chuckle "Lies I can see it in your eyes you lust for revenge. I know those eyes very well." Gaara chuckle again "IT doesn't really matter you're in my way. I can't even fight you in your state your in." Sasuke told Gaara.

Gaara smirked and continued to laugh "Ha-ha-ha-ha." But then Gaara paused when the sound of a heart beat was heard inside Gaara's head "Ahhh!"

"Gaara!" Temari called his name.

"You…Sasuke Uchiha…you…are…my…" the beating sound of a heart continued inside Gaara's head. As Gaara screams in pain "You…" Gaara glare at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha…you have friends while I have none…yet we have the same eyes. The eyes that want to prove their existed but my existed are stronger than yours. I will kill the **LAST LIVING UCHIHA!**" Gaara felt himself being lost as he goes under a transformation.

"**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Gaara's scream echo through the hidden forest so loud Naruto, Sakura and Pakkun heard Gaara's scream "We have to hurry!" Naruto yelled in urgency.

"**Now…it's time." **Gaara was in a new form his left side was half consume by the sand taking on a new form and personally.

Gaara didn't see Sasuke Uchiha nowhere **"Come out come out wherever you are Sasuke Uchiha! To live…I must kill, YOU ARE MY PREY! There's no point of hiding, are you shock by my true form?" **Gaara laughed.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as Sasuke appeared behind Gaara.

"**Raghh!"** Sasuke strike Gaara's left side,

Cutting off the sand armor that was protecting him but the sand recovered.

"**Let's play." **Gaara chuckled.

Sasuke jump at Gaara ready for a second attack with Chidori however, the seal on the back of Sasuke's neck was acting up throbbing with pain, "Damn it." Gaara smash Sasuke away as Sasuke was sent flying toward a tree.

"**What's wrong Sasuke Uchiha where is your pride as the last Uchiha? Where is your killing existed? Where is it?"** Gaara taunted Sasuke with a mocking grin.

"Damn it."

"**Time to die Uchiha!"**

Gaara shot toward Sasuke to finish him off, however from nowhere powerful roundhouses kick to the face sent Gaara flying back as Gaara recover and sat on a branch **"Who?"**

Gaara growl to see Sakura and Naruto had arrived just in time.

"**Why are you here?" **

"Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke got up and looked at Naruto "Naruto."

"Sasuke stay back this guy is mine."

"Naruto this guy isn't normal." Sasuke warned.

"**He-he-he-ha-ha-ha-ha! Naruto Uzumaki maybe you have what it takes to make me feel alive!" **Gaara grin madly like a psychopath.

"Sakura take care of Sasuke I'll handle this guy by myself." Sakura nod her head but before she could Gaara grin at Naruto **"Naruto Uzumaki. Yes I see it in your eyes the prove of your exist show me what drives you to exist." **

"My friends are what keeping me going, I'm going beat your ass that more proves my existence!" Naruto said while he point at Gaara with a serious look within his eyes while Gaara laughed **"Show me then, show that power of your so called friends."**

"**If you can't win." **Gaara reach out his left arm out to Sasuke Uchiha, but Sakura pushed Sasuke out of the way and was grabbed by Gaara's sand arm which pinned her to the tree.

"**If you can't win your little girlfriend will be crush to death." **Gaara laugh insanely.

Naruto frown "Buddy you made two mistakes one for hurting Sakura-chan and two for mistaking her as my girlfriend you dumbass monster." Naruto came at Gaara head on as Gaara was waiting for this moment. Naruto summon three shadow clones.

The two shadow clones push the real Naruto toward Gaara. As Naruto drop kicked Gaara in the face as Gaara fell almost down to the ground. He grabbed Naruto by the foot and tried to drag him down. Naruto cut Gaara's sand arm off with a kunai.

Gaara swing from the tree and pulled himself to the large tree branch **"Come on is that all it?"**

"Damn you." Naruto growled.

"**Come on show me hate me show me that hatred give me your pain give me your suffering."**

Naruto got angry at the mad Gaara he knew had to save Sakura she was like a sister to him although she was mean to him in the past, but Naruto got close to his team mates overtime and they became family to him. Naruto even admit his feeling to Sakura one time he knew she liked Sasuke and let it be.

Naruto was getting upset feeling his blood boil his eyes were changing color from blue to red. As Gaara smiled with delight **"Yes those are the eyes. Ha-ha-ha-ha so much like me so it's true Naruto Uzumaki are you just like me both of us born to be monsters Ha-ha-ha-ha!"**

'_This guy totally lost it yet I am getting familiar feelings coming from him, he's like me, a host?'_

Gaara held his head with his right hand **"Gahhh!" **screaming in pain. As Gaara was consume of the sand taking over his upper body leaving only his legs human.

The battle between Gaara and Naruto went on for awhile. Naruto did his best to try get past Gaara's sand however it kept getting in his way. So Naruto thought Gaara's weak point must be somewhere if it wasn't in the front.

Naruto decide to attack the back. Naruto summon five shadow clones to keep Gaara busy while the real Naruto jump around to get the back spot at Gaara's back. When Gaara saw the right Naruto right there Naruto stab Gaara in the back with an explosion tag.

BOOM!

'_**What the hell he knew my weak spot this Naruto Uzumaki. I should be careful he more than meets the eye.'**_

'_Maybe I can summon Boss Toad to help out? If I do that I'll waste a lot of chakra but I got save Sakura and beat this nut.'_

Sasuke join Naruto by his side "Sasuke what are you doing."

"Naruto I want to help."

"Well not isn't really a good time I can take this guy why don't use that lighting tick of yours and free Sakura. It cut right though the sand before right?" Naruto looked at Sasuke to see half of Sasuke face cover by strange markings "You don't look so well Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirk "It doesn't matter Naruto we can't take him down."

"Yeah I know but this guy he's different from anyone we face. Sasuke just go and save Sakura-chan alright? I know you don't like to listen to me but at least this once do it." Sasuke pause for a moment and turn and active Chidori once more this time went to use on the giant sand hand that was slowly crushing Sakura.

Once Sasuke freed Sakura, Sasuke left the area with Sakura and Pakkun leaving only Naruto and Gaara alone together but the two forgot about Temari who was watching the fight.

"**Finally we are alone together. I didn't expect to find you this entertaining. Now I can show you Naruto Uzumaki show you the true meaning of FEAR!" **Gaara summoned sand from the ground and air as the sand gather together consuming Gaara creating a giant being.

"Time for a summoning." Naruto bit his right thump and yelled out "Summoning Jutsu!" but however luck wasn't on Naruto's side.

**"Hey there kiddo, the name's Gamakichi."** Said the small orange colored frog said to Naruto. Naruto slap his forehead and groan "Who are you? Where's chief Toad?"

**"Oh you mean pops he's busy."**

"Why he's busy? I need him right now!" Naruto yelled at the small frog.

**"Hey don't yell at me, I'll tell my pops on ya."** Naruto could only sweatdrop at this time as he grabbed the orange frog and put it on top of his head **"Why you want summon pops for anyway?"** Naruto turned to where Gaara was at. The giant 100 feet sand tower took on a form of a giant raccoon like monster with a big stomach. Gaara was on top of the giant raccoon monster's head in his head form.

"Sleep Possum Jutsu," Gaara as he felt asleep letting his inner demon takes control during this battle.

The one tailed beast the Shukaku woke up and to his surprise he chuckle loudly.

"**Oh yes finally I get to have my turn oh it feels like forever! But I am final FREE! I'm finally FREE HERE I COME BABY! About damn time too!" **Shukaku spotted Naruto and Gamakichi **"Small prey but I guess it will have to do."**

Shukaku swing his right arm at the area and clean the area like nothing, the one tailed beast wing was his birthright element he destroy a small area of the hidden forest. But lucky Naruto and Temari got out of the area real quick while Shukaku was looking around to see where his prey went.

**"Man that is one freaky demon."** said Gamakichi.

"Man this is really bad." Naruto spoke to Gamakichi as the two were hiding from a thick tree.

"You can say that again." Temari's voice got Naruto's attention.

"Hey aren't you Temari of the Desert? Your little brother is a monster out there."

"It's not Gaara's fault why did he let the Shukaku take over?" Temari bit her bottom lip "Gaara never had any friendship although he had a big sister and brother it wasn't enough. I watched my little brother suffer and I couldn't do anything."

"Temari…your brother is just like me…"

**"Do you know away to stop him?"** Gamakichi asked Temari.

"This hasn't happen before. Many people will die if we don't stop Gaara. The only too way is to snap Gaara out of it. You have to wake him up." Temari told Naruto "Alright then but how the hell are we going to get even close to him he's like 100 feet!"

Temari smirk "Don't you worry about that."

"Damn it." Naruto sighed.

"You have to save my brother please." Temari asked Naruto "I'll help Gaara he's just like me I know how that feels. I'll protect everyone I'll save your brother Temari. Alright then Temari come on let's do it."

Naruto jump on top of a tree and waited for the right moment when Shukaku had his back turned, Naruto high jump into the air while in the air Temari used her fan to pushed Naruto far high in the sky so he can at least be in range of falling on the Shukaku's head or the back of his head.

Naruto landed on the back of Shukaku's head however Shukaku wasn't dumb he smelled out Naruto.

"**Little flies quit dancing on my head!"** Shukaku reach up to grab Naruto but Naruto jump and duck out of the way of Shukaku's giant hands. Naruto slide down and by mistake crash into Gaara which Shukaku to roar in anger.

Naruto fell off Shukaku and looked like he was about to fell to his doom, a gush of wind blew Naruto upward to a tree. Naruto looked down and saw Temari was looking out for him "Thanks Temari!"

**"Hey kiddo I think now is a good time to call in pops."** Gamakichi told Naruto.

"Ok I will but not yet."

**"Alright but you better do it quick."**

Shukaku swing his left claw down at Naruto and Gamakichi he missed. Naruto jumped down Shukaku's left claw Shukaku shook his claw to shake Naruto off as Naruto went flying in mid air.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto summon twenty shadow clones that weight down on Shukaku's claw. Shukaku got pissed at the young Uzumaki.

'_**This battle has gone on far enough time to end this.'**_ Shukaku reach his claw and had the sand made from the air to grab Naruto hold him down with sand ropes. The ropes transform into a giant ball as Shukaku was about to end this fight.

"**This is the end!" **

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as he summoned Gamakichi's father Gamabunta just in the nick of time.

"Phew we did just in time." Naruto sweatdrop.

"**Huh? What am I doing here? You again brat?" **the giant chief toad saw Naruto on top of his head.

**"Hey pops."** said Gamakichi waved at his father.

"**Gamakichi what are you doing here?"**

**"I was just hanging out with my new friend pops. And our fun was spoiled by that big ugly guy he's picking on me the kid was helping me out."**

"**Come again?"** Gamabunta stared at Shukaku **"The Shukaku my this is getting interesting. Alright kid hold on tight."**

"**What this you brought some friends? It doesn't matter to me."** Shukaku chuckle **"I'm finally free and you're not going to spoil this for me! I hope you're ready to die LET'S DO THIS!"**

Gamabunta got ready for whatever attack Shukaku was ready to pull.

"**Wind style, AIR BULLET!" **Shukaku shot out a powerful gush of wind from his mouth.

"**Water style, LIQUID BULLET!" **Gamabunta counter the Shukaku's attack.

Shukaku growled at Gamabunta, Gamabunta grab his blade and rush toward the Shukaku.

"**TOAD BLADE CUT!" **Gamabunta slice of Shukaku's left arm as Naruto flew from Gamabunta's head leaving Gamakichi there with his father. Naruto grab Gaara's shoulders and super head butted him to break Gaara free of the Shukaku.

"**DAMN IT I JUST WAKE UP!" **Shukaku cried out.

The Shukaku's sand body fell apart as Gamabunta poof away in smoke along with Gamakichi. As Naruto and Gaara were on top of the tree staring down at one another Naruto was bleeding from his forehead and so was Gaara both were tired but still ready to give it their all.

"Naruto Uzumaki…what is that drives you so?" Gaara asked.

"My friends my village everyone I care about and loved." Naruto jump at Gaara and Gaara did the same the two threw their punches at the same time however Naruto punches were quicker than Gaara's.

Gaara fell down to the floor after being punched hard by Naruto who else fell down with him. Defeated and out of chakra Gaara stared up at the clear blue skies _'Love…is that drives him so? The love of the people closes to him?'_

Gaara looked to his left to see Naruto Uzumaki was out cold passed out. Gaara slowly got up his body was in pain but he was alive that was importation.

**Elsewhere:**

"Gahhhhh! Damn you Sarutobi damn you third Hokage!" Orochimaru felt become numb turning dark purple the souls of his arms were cursed away as Orochimaru order his sound ninjas to dispel the barrier and told them they were retreating for now.

The battle between Orochimaru and Sarutobi was over although the Third Hokage was dead victory was in the hands of Konoha.

**Back with Gaara and Naruto:**

Temari arrive with Kankuro.

"Gaara are you alright?" Kankuro asked his little brother.

"I'm fine." Gaara told them as Gaara chuckle.

"Gaara what's funny?" Temari asked.

"It seems we won't be having that free for all battle…I was looking forward to it." Gaara chuckle while Temari smiled at her little brother.

"Gaara we should leave." Kankuro told him but Gaara shook his head.

"No…we stay."

"What are you crazy?" Kankuro said.

"Kankuro let Gaara speak."

"Temari, Kankuro...I'm sorry." Gaara's words shock them as the two looked at each other then back at Gaara "Its okay Gaara."

"We need to…tell them we're sorry as well." Gaara said

"Them?" Kankuro asked.

"The village hidden in the leaves we betray them." Gaara said "We once to be friends right?"

"That true Gaara but right now we need to get out of here. You're hurt we need to take care of your wounds." Kankuro told Gaara. Gaara went silence for a moment he turn and looked at Naruto "Not without him."

"The brat?" Kankuro asked Gaara as Gaara nod his head.

The sound of a new guest got the Suna ninjas attention it was Tayuya who arrive only to see Naruto was out cold on the ground. She looked pissed the moment she picked up Naruto carrying him in her arms, Gaara saw it in her brown eyes she was going to beat their ass."W-wait." Gaara said he knew Tayuya was going to take Naruto away somewhere. Tayuya didn't speak she looked back "What are you planning to do with Naruto Uzumaki?"

Tayuya gave Gaara the silence treatment for a moment seeing his cold eyes were no longer cold. Tayuya saw Gaara's eyes were filled with guilt and apologies "He's my boyfriend." Tayuya told Gaara as Gaara said to Tayuya "He told me he lives to fight to protect those he loves no matter what of the cost. You are Sound an enemy to Konoha now. Will Naruto Uzumaki still love you knowing your village attacks his?"

"Your village helped out as don't forget that. I know my relationship with Naruto will be stain but knowing this idiot he will love me no matter. I guess that what I love about him he's a fool but he's my fool." Tayuya told Gaara.

"How far will go for his love?" Gaara got up from the ground his eyes met Tayuya's "If you are Naruto Uzumaki's lover surly you know his pain. He and I are the same our existed to live as monster was not fault."

"…" Tayuya went silence on them.

Tayuya walked over to Gaara, Temari and Kankuro "Don't question me about love." Tayuya said with a glare while Gaara glared back "Are you going back to your village?"

"No…" Gaara said "Not yet."

"Come with me Konoha doesn't know I'm a Sound ninja. Shithead been through a lot he's a mess thanks to you guys." Tayuya stared at Gaara.

As Gaara was carry by his brother and sister they follow Tayuya back to Konoha as the Chunin exams were over.

"Konoha ninjas are surly ninjas not to be underestimate." Spoke the tall ninja wearing a black coat with red clouds wearing a small hat.

"Yes they are tougher then I remember." Said the short ninja also wore black coat with red clouds wearing a small hat.

"Don't you miss your home it been eight years since that came to…us."

"No, I don't miss a single thing." The short ninja look at sky seeing a bird fly across the air as the short ninjas show his eyes his eyes were Sharingan "Come on let go find Kakuzu."

"Right." The Tall Ninja chuckle.

**The Very Next Day: That Morning**

The death of the third Hokage was indeed a great lose for Konoha, one of the greatest heroes of the village hidden in the leaves has joined the other great heroes of the past. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were there at the Third Hokage's funeral although many didn't like this because it was both Sound and Suna fault to begin with. The Suna family dressed in black like everyone in Konoha, Temari didn't have her giant fan and her hair was down, Kankuro hadn't wore any face paint and Gaara didn't have his sand gourd with him.

But Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were the children of the Kazekage. Being here even after the aftermath show great respect and how sorry they were for Konoha and by causing this. They were Naruto Uzumaki new friends and because of Naruto they were here.

**(Opening Theme-Chosen One by Mona Lisa Overdive-Shadow the Hedgehog Ending Theme)**

_**I can't remember anything at all,  
I've been turning it all around**_

Naruto thought back to the part of his life where the third Hokage made a major impact it, when Naruto was four years old.

_**I'm sorry, oh so sorry  
is this what I have become?**_

Naruto remember that moment of his life.

"_Why does everyone hate me? Why do they hate me so?" a four year old Naruto cried._

"_Naruto-kun there's no need to cry." Sarutobi told Naruto._

"_Why I am so alone? Why doesn't anybody want to be my friend?"_

"_I'll be your friend Naruto-kun." Sarutobi smiled at the young Naruto._

"_Really you would be my friend?"_

"_Of course Naruto-kun." Naruto hugged Sarutobi._

'_Old man Hokage.' _Naruto thought to himself in his mind _'I should have helped you.' _Naruto remember who and what he is, he was the living seal of the Kyuubi the beast who took many lives of Konoha many years ago.

He was the nine tailed fox those words of Mizuki still haunts Naruto's mind. He will be hated forever.

_**Wish I may, wish I might be someone else tonight  
sometime I wish I was never born at all**_

Tayuya was there at the funeral by Naruto's side. None knew it was her, Tayuya wore a black hat with a veil that covers her face, Tayuya wore a black dress like the rest of the girls. Seeing the sorrow in Naruto's eyes Tayuya saw Naruto's blue eyes looked soulless the whole time at the funeral.

_**And I'll try to save the world cause in the end  
I know I'm the chosen one! I'm the chosen one!**_

The look made Tayuya feel a bit ill she didn't like that look in Naruto's eyes. It reminded her of Gaara's eyes but much more empty. Naruto saw his young little friend Konohamaru was crying sadden by the death of his grandfather.

_**I can't remember what I used to be  
something turning me upside down**_

Iruka was behind Naruto with Konohamaru, Naruto only looked forward as he spoke to Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, why did the old man sacrifice himself?" Naruto asked his former teacher.

_**You made me…**_

"Naruto we all make sacrifices its make us who we are. We sacrifice ourselves to protect the people most importation. Have you not had these feelings for someone close to your heart?" Iruka asked Naruto while looked back at Iruka with his eyes filled with pride as a leaf ninja.

"The old man when down a fighter, I know he did." Naruto smiled.

Iruka nod his head and smiled at Naruto _'You sure have grown Naruto.'_

Gaara looked to his right staring at Naruto _'Naruto Uzumaki…'_

Naruto grab Tayuya's right hand as Tayuya looked at Naruto as he smiled at her as Tayuya smile back but her smile became a frown quickly.

_**And I love you  
But I can't change the thing I've done,  
I'm the chosen one**_

As everyone hold hands and take a long moment of silence for those who have died during the Exams, gave their lives for that they believe and for those fallen heroes.

_**Wish I may, wish I might be someone else tonight  
sometime I wish I was never born at all  
and I'll try to save the world Cause in the end I know**_

After the funeral was over the rain has stop, dark clouds were gone and the sun was now shining its light all over Konoha. As a new day begins today for everyone within Konoha Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tayuya, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara all walked together.

_**I'm the chosen one  
I'm the chosen one!**_

Naruto looked at the sky as the clouds were gone but this moment will not be forgotten by anyone today As Naruto thought of the painful moments of his life all to this moment.

"_You are the nine tails fox!"_

"_Ninjas are tools nothing more, you're just a child do you know what it means to be a true killer a true ninja?"_

"_If you find someone who you cherish will you protect them with your life?"_

**"**_**What is it that drive you Naruto Uzumaki? What is your reason to EXIST**__?"_

Naruto wasn't alone he had friends lots of them and some new ones he never thought he would have make.

_**Wish I may, wish I might be someone else tonight  
sometime I wish I was never born at all  
and I'll try to save the world cause in the end I know**_

_**I'm the chosen one**_

_**The Chosen one…**_

"A new day begins today." Gaara said while Naruto nod his head "Yup for everyone."

"See you around Naruto." Sakura wave goodbye to Naruto as Naruto told Sakura and Sasuke before the funeral he gonna have a chat with Gaara and his family.

"I'll catch you guys later." Naruto told his team mates, he chuckle he turn his attention to Tayuya, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara "Let's chat guys."

"And ladies." Tayuya added.

"And ladies." Naruto said with a smiled.

At the hotel the Suna family was staying at in room 989 on the four floors.

The boys had changed back to their original clothed however Kankuro didn't wear his face paint, Naruto didn't have his orange jacket on and Gaara still didn't have his gourd with him. All of them were barefooted rules of the Hotel in the room no shoes.

"So what do you want to talk about Naruto?" Kankuro asked.

"Not until the girls get back from changing from the bathroom. But right now I wanted to ask this, Gaara what made you stay and join the funeral?" Naruto asked Gaara who was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"You," Gaara said "You Naruto Uzumaki."

"Me?"

"I am not sure what you did Naruto, but you snapped Gaara out of it. He's a new person." Kankuro told Naruto "My little brother wasn't much of a talker to begin with." Kankuro added.

"Gaara is this true?" Gaara rose up from the floor and looked at Naruto.

"I see what drives you is love, the love of the people most importation to you." Gaara told Naruto as Gaara closed his eyes and said "I wish…to understand this love of yours Naruto Uzumaki."

"Gaara just call me Naruto, there's no need to call me by my full name." Naruto sweatdrop along with Kankuro while Gaara stared at them with his cold eyes "And stop staring, it's rude Gaara." Kankuro told his little brother.

Gaara closed his eyes while speaking "There is one question I want to know Naruto, can you answer my question?" Gaara asked his new friend.

"Sure Gaara what is it?"

Gaara open his eyes "Do you have a family?"

"Sure I do Gaara, Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei and there's Sasuke and-." Naruto was cut off by Gaara "No you didn't answer my question."

"Huh?"

"Do you have a family?"

"Gaara means do you have a mom or dad surly your parents was there cheering for you at the exams right?" Kankuro asked Naruto, while Naruto went silence on them for a few seconds "I see." Gaara said.

"An orphan huh, must been tough on ya Naruto."

"I never knew my parents. I don't know if I ever have any living family members. I only know about my mother's last name, Uzumaki. That's what the third Hokage told me." Naruto told them as Gaara can tell Naruto was bother by this but at the same time he wasn't.

"How long you lived by yourself?" Kankuro asked.

"Ever since I was born,"

"That's tough."

"Yeah it was but not anymore."

"Naruto I saw the monster within you. While we fought I saw it within you." Gaara told Naruto "I saw you were hated as well."

"Yeah I was when I was a child. I didn't know why they hated me everyone in the village. But that was a long time ago. I don't think everyone still hates me?" Naruto scratch the back of his head while Gaara dim his eyes a bit he was curious of how of being hated Naruto could take.

While Gaara nearly went completely insane of this if he didn't have his brother or sister Gaara would have gone completely off the wall "I'll say this to you Gaara."

"Yes?"

Naruto got up and put his hands on Gaara's shoulder "You should be happy you have a big brother and big sister who cares about you right?" Naruto looked back at Kankuro who was smiling "Yeah he's right Gaara."

'_Family and love are theses what make Naruto himself?' _

"Damn it what's taking Temari and your girlfriend so long?" Kankuro sighed.

"You should know girls take longer than us." Naruto said

"It took us five minutes to get undress and redress. It has been twenty minutes!" Kankuro told Naruto and Gaara.

Gaara got up "Gaara where you doing?"

"Check on Temari and Naruto Uzumaki's lover." He said.

Kankuro and Naruto sweatdrop together "I told him just call me Naruto."

"Don't worry Naruto you'll get used to it after believe it or not you're really Gaara's first friend." Kankuro said while smiling as Naruto couldn't believe it "Really?" Kankuro nod his head "Yeah you are."

**The Women's Restroom:**

"That Naruto is really something." Temari while changing in the bathroom taking her funeral clothed while Tayuya was undressing herself in a private corner of the bathroom.

"He's my boyfriend." Tayuya told Temari "Really? He's young and kind of cute." The word cute race through Tayuya's mind "Yeah but don't get any ideas he's mine and only mine." Tayuya told Temari as Temari felt a hint of jealously in Tayuya's voice.

Temari smirk and looked back "I'm sure he loves you very much Tayuya."

"Damn right he does!" Tayuya said.

"You don't wear bra or panties?" Temari said "What's that between your legs?" Temari pointed as she could see Tayuya's round ass clearly but something else.

Tayuya cover her ass with her funeral clothed "Back off fan girl."

"Tayuya we're girls. No need to hide anything. And beside I am sure Naruto love girls who B-cups or are you an A-cup?" Tayuya snap at Temari with a glare "What cup size I am is none of your business."

"Come on Tayuya let me see what you are hiding." Temari grab Tayuya's funeral clothed and try to pull it out of Tayuya's hands "No damn it just…fucking leave me alone."

Temari jerk her head back "You got a pretty damn foul mouth you got there!" Temari looked pissed.

"Because I said leave me alone and you won't damn it. Look at what you did I went three hours without cursing and now I'm fucking cursing thanks to your dumbass." Tayuya growled at Temari.

"I don't see why Naruto in love with you, he can have any girl he wants. I can see it he's full of energy." Temari told Tayuya.

Tayuya told Temari "Back off he's mine. I marked him he's mine damn it."

"What do you mean marked him?" Tayuya looked the other way while blushing only a little bit Temari got it in a few seconds "You and him did it?" Temari gasp.

"Yeah so what?" Tayuya didn't care.

"He's young he's not really sixteen and you took his virginity?" Temari was looking very upset.

"Your point being he took my virginity as well dumbass!" Tayuya drop her funeral by mistake as Temari saw Tayuya's penis hanging between her legs "Is this a…you got a…"

Tayuya looked bored "Yeah I have a dick so what? Naruto still love me and for your information before you scream or say stupid shit I'm a full female just like you Temari." But Tayuya was trying to hide her secret from Temari for another reason.

Temari raise her hands in the air to keep Tayuya from cursing her out again "Hey what you and Naruto do isn't my business. It's your life style."

"Damn right. Beside your little brother he needs a friend and I mean friend as in girlfriend! I'm telling ya I watch him for five full minutes and he didn't even blink!" Temari laughed as she agree with Tayuya that her baby brother was a bit strange but it wasn't his fault.

Suddenly there was loud knock on the door of women's bathroom.

"Who the fuck is it?" Tayuya asked.

"Temari, Naruto's lover it's been twenty minutes Naruto Uzumaki and Kankuro getting tired of waiting." Gaara said on the other side of the door.

Tayuya told Gaara with a cocky smirk on her face "Well tell them we'll be out give us three more fucking minutes."

Three minutes later Temari and Tayuya came out of the restroom fully dressed.

"What were you two doing?" Tayuya and Temari sweatdrop when Gaara was staring at them as his stare was as if he was staring into their soul which was giving them the creeps "Getting pretty, what else Raccoon?" Tayuya smiled.

"There's no need for you to get pretty. Girls should really not worry about their looks most guys aren't interested if you look pretty." Gaara walked off "You two don't need to look pretty you got your own dark beauty of a shell."

"Did Gaara say we're ugly?" Tayuya said while Temari sweatdrop "I really don't know."

Once the girls join the boys in the room they began their little chat.

"All right Naruto what you wanted to show us?" Kankuro said.

"I know this may sound silly and I know we just became friends but I wanted to our friendship to be a strong one. We were enemies at first but now we're friends. So I ask the blacksmith of the village make these necklaces." Naruto took out from his left pocket four necklace. Each necklace had a color there were four colors of the necklace that held a small jewel.

Gaara's necklace had a red color jewel, Temari's necklace jewel was yellow, Kankuro's was purple and Tayuya's necklace jewel was white.

"Where's yours?" Gaara asked.

"I don't have one, I didn't have enough money to get five. So I got four for my four new friends and my girlfriend." Naruto smiled at everyone especially Tayuya.

"Idiot." Tayuya said.

"Don't like my gift?"

"Of course I like your gift shithead." Naruto hugged Tayuya his hug surprise her for a moment. While Gaara spoke up "Why do you call him that?"

"What?"

"Shithead why do you call Naruto that it is clearly not his name Tayuya." Gaara told her.

Temari sighed and sweatdrop "Gaara it is his nickname when Tayuya called him. Like how she calls you Raccoon."

"I don't like how she says it. If you want to call him that nickname it should be filled with loved." Everyone in the room sweatdrop all but Gaara _'Yeah he really need to get laid.'_ Tayuya thought.

'_That's my baby brother.'_ Temari thought.

_'Geez Gaara,' _Kankuro thought

'_Wonder if Gaara would like to eat Ramen with me?'_ can you guess who was thinking of that.

Shortly afterwards Kankuro left Konoha went on home as one of the three had to return to Suna to explain to their village has happen to them and of Konoha. While Tayuya left Konoha, Tayuya told Naruto that there was something she had to pick up she told them she'll caught up with them later. While Gaara and Temari stay in Konoha with Naruto.

Naruto, Gaara and Temari head off to get something to eat. The three Genin enter the restaurant. Gaara sat beside Naruto while Temari across from Naruto as the waitress show up asking for the three what they wish to have.

"I'll have chestnuts, and Tofu soup pleases." Temari spoke of her meal.

"Ok and the young gentlemen with the red hair want?"

"I'll have some Salted tongue and gizzard." Gaara spoke of his meal.

"And you dear sir?"

"Red bean soup please."

"All right your meals will be here in a moment."

"For once you're not eating Ramen?" Temari laughed.

"I don't eat Ramen all the time." Naruto sighed.

"I heard from your team mates it's your life meal."

Naruto blush of embarrassment "Anyway." Naruto changing the subject "What do you guys think of Tayuya-chan?"

"She's…fun." Gaara said.

"Quite a tomboy she seem well in love with you Naruto." Temari told Naruto.

"Yeah funny she usually is angry but she wasn't with you guys I wonder why?" Temari laughed while Gaara said "She's usually angry you say?"

"Nope she's more like a firework the first I met her. I guess she's…not herself today." Naruto chuckle while blushing while Temari knows what Naruto mean by that, Tayuya wasn't her piss off self today because well she wanted to cut off the foul mouth tone for Naruto to show she can be a better person.

"Naruto why are you in love with Tayuya?" Gaara asked.

"It's very simple and easy Gaara. I liked Tayuya for who she is, there's something about her I really liked I can't put my finger on it but my heart tells she's the one for me." Naruto told Gaara "She's not really bad person I can feel it. I trust her like I trust you guys not only she's my girlfriend but she's my best friend also."

'_She's not only his lover but she's his best friend as well interesting.'_ Gaara thought to himself as the waitress arrived with their meals.

Not too far from the three young Genin ninjas were two ninjas dressed in black coats with red clouds wearing hats drinking tea.

"Hey Itachi look over there." The big ninja said to the small short ninja named Itachi. Itachi looked over at the table where Naruto, Temari and Gaara were eating at.

"I see." Itachi said "Naruto-kun and the one tailed host eating together that is interesting."

"Shouldn't we take care of this it is our job you know." The big ninja said.

"No Kisame, remember we need to find Kakuzu. The time isn't right yet remember what leader-san said." Itachi told Kisame the devil shark of the hidden mist.

"Right sorry about that."

"It's okay Kisame."

"So what should we do?"

"We are on lunch break."

"Taking a break doesn't hurt." Kisame grin

"We're going to use Naruto-kun and his friends to serve the big caught." Itachi told Kisame.

"Oh this sounds fun. Might if I play with the children then?"

"Don't hurt Naruto-kun he's very importation." Itachi told Kisame.

"Yeah I know."

As Itachi Uchiha looked Naruto Uzumaki has a small smile appear on Itachi's face.

'_It's so nice to see you again Naruto-kun.'_

Itachi look to the right near the entrance of the restaurant to Kakashi Hatake there chilling out reading his favorite orange book _'Hatake.'_

Seeing Kurenai and Asuma also showing up were bad signs alright for the two Akatsuki ninjas.

"Kisame we're leaving." Itachi told Kisame.

"Right now we didn't get to order?" Itachi stare shut Kisame up as the two got up from their table leaving the place "Those two are leaving quicker." Temari said while eating her meals.

"Maybe they weren't that hungry." Naruto while enjoying his soup while Gaara didn't say anything he just eat his meal while listening to the others.

Naruto told the story of Team 7 mission in the land of waves, telling his first real dangerous mission and how a pain in the ass that the mission afterwards was just a dumb D-rank mission.

"Again that dumb cat we had to chase down and catch. That cat is a pain in the ass I tell ya seeing him get crush by his owner in that hug make the whole mission worth it." Temari laughed while eating her meal while Gaara didn't say anything at all.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Cats...I don't like cats." Gaara looked worried.

"Really why that?"

Temari spoke up for her baby brother "Because when Gaara was five I was giving him a bath and a cat jump through the window. He got bitten by the cat and well I really don't wanna talk about what happen next."

There was a long pause of silence in the air "Alright…so um Temari how good are you with wind elements?"

"Both Gaara and me are wind element pros." Temari grinned.

"Really is that true Gaara?"

"Yes it is true although Temari has masters her wind element when she was six." Naruto smile he was learning more about his new friends and he was happy they decided to stay for awhile. Friends the people you can count on.

"By the way Naruto." Temari got his attention "Yeah what is it?"

"How is it you were able to summon that giant toad. I never knew you know how to summon." Temari brought up a very good question could Naruto summon Gamabunta? Guy-sensei never train him how to summon and neither did Kakuzu so how did he do it?

"About a few days before the exams I had some free time and well I visited the third Hokage. And well I ask him can I look into some old ninja scrolls well I came across I was given the scroll of some guy name Minato Namikaze. A summoning jutsu scroll and well one lend to another. I met Gamabunta he was a bit of a pain in the ass at first but after three hours of riding on top of his head without falling he decided I can summon him but only if my life was on the line." Naruto explain to the Suna ninjas how he met Gamabunta and how he was able to summon him.

"Naruto your one intresting person." Temari shook her head couldn't believe the luck this boy has while Naruto grinned.

**Elsewhere:**

Kisame and Itachi were walking peacefully alone together near a bridge beside the river. While walking across the bridge, Itachi stare out thinking where could Kakuzu be. Kisame let out a yawn before speaking to his partner.

"Finding the old man shouldn't be this hard. But he does know how to hide real good. It could take a day to find him Konoha is big and staying on a low profile isn't my strong points." Kisame sighed.

"Relax Kisame we'll find Kakuzu but-" Itachi pause turning his head as Itachi saw Asuma and Kurenai were right there to their right.

"Kurenai, Asuma so nice to see you again." Itachi said.

"Have we met before?" Asuma asked.

"Eight years has it been since we last met?"

"That voice could be it?" Kurenai gasp.

Itachi show removed the Akatsuki hate showing them who was standing in front of them.

"It can't be." Asuma looked surprise "Those Sharingan it is you the Uchiha who slaughter her own clan Itachi Uchiha."

"I'll only ask you this only once please don't get in my way." Itachi and Kisame the two deadly members of the Akatsuki the arrival of the Akatsuki have begun.

**Next Time: One Year Part I**

**There you have chapter 9 and pretty damn long chapter too, I wanted to give a longer aftermath some of it is from the original version of she belongs to me, good stuff I didn't want to change as they say don't fix what not broken. Well Naruto gaining a new relationship with Gaara and Temair seeing them as his new friends and possible as family.**

**It's funny I can see Temari being the big sister and Naruto and Gaara being twins if Kushina and Minato ever had more kids beside Naruto hahaha. I add in how Naruto got his summoning his own way without Jiraiya. The start of the One Year Arc how Konoha goes One year with Hokage.**

**Sorry for those who wanted see some lemon and more of Naruto poke Tayuya and Tayuya poking Naruto or Naruko. Also the idea of Futa Kin X Temari I have decide to put into work as a side pairing there always side pairing in fics and anime many people ususally dont notice it because of main pairing. I really don't have much to say right now.**

**Also I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I? BUT THEY JUST DON'T LISTEN! If you don't like Futa DO NOT READ IT OR REVIEW IT and tell me you don't like it! I GAVE OUT WARNINGS FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE IT! I tell ya I sometimes I wonder do people do read my fics or they just read it for the lemons?**

**But enough of that see ya later everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the Naruto series but I do own the OC of this story.**

**Chapter 10****-One Year Part 1**

Naruto and Temari, Gaara just finished up lunch together. Naruto patted his stomach and let out a very satisfied burp "That was most satisfying." Naruto grinned. Naruto looked back to see Gaara and Temari were also full as well.

Gaara let out a small burp "Indeed it was satisfying." Gaara spoke before returning to being silence. Temari let out a loud burp that made Naruto's eyes widen in shock "Whoa didn't know girls can burp like a dude."

Temari grin "No Naruto we girls can do it better then you guys." Gaara looked the other way "That reminds me when Kankuro tried to out do you in that burping contest." Temari sweatdrop as she remembered that day.

"Come let's go guys." The two Suna ninjas followed the friendly Uzumaki as the day was far from over.

**Elsewhere: In the small Hidden base in the land of fire**

Tayuya journey her way through the now abandon hideout. Since Orochimaru was no longer in the land of fire there was no need for this hideout. Now empty and now abandon. Tayuya looked around the empty base and find the place she was looking for the experimental room.

The experimental room the room where Orochimaru takes his ninjas who are wounded, killed or ill Tayuya looked around for someone she was looking for. Tayuya finally found herself. It was Kin a friend of Tayuya.

Tayuya found Kin strap down to a table. Kin was naked but was covered by a long white cloth. Kin was sleep at the moment. Tayuya snap her fingers to get Kin to wake up. Kin slowly open her eyes to see Tayuya grinning down at her.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" Tayuya said.

"Tayuya, where am I?" Kin moved her arms only to hear the sound of chains "What the?"

"Calm down." Tayuya freed Kin from her bonds "It turned out that cloning Jutsu worked pretty damn good. Still don't get it why you needed you unconscious for it to work." Kin rubbed her waists once she was freed.

Kin got off the table while holding on the cloth tightly to her body "I need new clothes." Kin blush slightly feeling little embarrass she was naked. Tayuya sighed "Let me find them I know Orochimaru left them somewhere in here."

"Tayuya," Kin spoke

Tayuya look back at Kin "Yeah?"

"Did something happen? Your eyes…they don't look angry?" Kin rise her left eyebrow curious what happen to make Tayuya look different.

Tayuya chuckle "I got a boyfriend." She sang with a happy tune.

"You have a boyfriend since when?" Kin's eyes widen in shock.

Tayuya grinned "While you were sleeping, I met this guy. He's a bit of an idiot but he's different from the other guys who tried to get in my pants. He's a sweet guy, and most of all I AM A WOMAN!" Tayuya shouted with pride on losing her virginity.

Kin sweatdrop but shortly laugh afterwards "So Tayuya finally got the right one and now she's a woman about damn time." Tayuya blushed after Kin spoke, Tayuya grab Kin by her right hand and walked into the next room to get Kin a new pair of new clothes.

**Back with Kakashi:**

"Itachi Uchiha, what a surprise to see your face here again." Asuma said.

Itachi looked not so serious and calm "We're not here for trouble."

"Funny coming from the boy who wipes out her whole clan in one night." Asuma said while Itachi's partner Kisame spoke "My, my Itachi-chan you more hated here then my own village." Kisame chuckled while grinning.

"We know of you Kisame Hoshigaki monster of the hidden mist village." Kurenai said to Kisame as the devil shark-man removed his head "My it is a deep pleasure for you all to know about me."

"Why are you here Itachi?" Asuma asked.

"Why I am here is none of your business. What is most importation is that you get out of my way. I am not here to kill you but if I must…" Itachi stare at them with his Sharingan.

"My is this is troublesome isn't it?" Kisame chuckle "Oh well hey Itachi mind if I play with them a little bit?" Kisame looked at the deadly Uchiha while Itachi sighed "I suppose so we're not getting our way without a fight just don't kill them."

"Aww I was so looking forward to slice them to bits." Kisame frown but smiled anyway "I'll just cut you up then."

"I don't think so." A new voice spoke.

Itachi didn't have to look behind him "Kakashi Hatake." His voice was filled with disappointment. As Kakashi held a kunai to Itachi's back neck "Let's hear it Itachi why are you here?"

"As I said my business here is none of your business." Itachi kicked Kakashi away as Kakashi landed safely on water, Itachi join Kisame as he was ready to fight Hatake.

"We can't fool around we got a job to done." Itachi said to Kisame.

Kisame chuckle "I know but when you got company sometimes you got to tired them before you can force them to leave. It seems we don't have a choice, fighting is our choice."

"Very well but make it short." Itachi glare at Kisame with a serious tone.

"Yes,"

But suddenly a voice spoke out **"Cover your eyes!"**

Itachi and Kisame covered their eyes as a flash back was thrown at Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. The two Akatsuki ninjas ran away quickly giving them a big head start.

**Elsewhere with Naruto:**

"Hey Naruto!" Sasuke Uchiha calls Naruto out from his apartment as Naruto peek out from his window.

"Yo Sasuke, what ya want?" Naruto asked.

"Have you seen Kakashi? He said he wanted to meet up with me but I hadn't seen him all day." The young Uchiha asked.

"I am not sure, but I am just showing Gaara and Temari my apartment wanna joined?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke smirk "Nah I'm fine just take care of yourself Naruto."

"He-he-he-he you don't have to worry about me, hey Sasuke when I'm done what ya say you and me one on one?"

"Sure I'll take you on Naruto." Sasuke said as he walked off.

'_Sasuke he's different way from when we first met.'_

**Elsewhere in the village hidden in sound:**

Tayuya had just arrive at the village hidden in sound, she enter the basement floor of the village as the village was underground. Tayuya went down the stairs for quite a while but when she reaches the point where she enters the main entrance of the village.

"Tayuya," A voice call her out, Tayuya look back to see it was Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just came for my stuff before I start my mission." Her answer was.

Kabuto didn't bother to speak how stupid it was her to come back but he spoke to her anyway "Orochimaru wants to speak with you."

**Orochimaru's chamber:**

"Lord Orochimaru you wanted to see me?" Tayuya asked Orochimaru as she enters the room, on one knee with her head down to his present.

"Raise your head Tayuya." Orochimaru told her "I have a special mission for you Tayuya and you alone."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." She said.

"How goes your mission?"

"I hadn't started it yet I came to get my things before I go." Tayuya answer her Boss.

Kabuto enter the room with a cocky smirk on his face "Remember your mission; your mission is to keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha so why not be friend Naruto Uzumaki win his trust." Tayuya's eyes widen when she heard of Naruto's name.

"We have more information that the Akatsuki are in Konoha. And they are looking for him. But that doesn't matter they won't reach him. But the reason why we want you to keep close to him is because he is close to Sasuke Uchiha win his trust and I am sure Sasuke Uchiha will trust you as well."

"Why do I need to win the Uzumaki's trust? My main mission is keeps an eye on the Uchiha." Tayuya looked away trying to hide her feelings about the mission.

"Just do as we say it will make the mission a lot easy even for you Tayuya." Kabuto smirked as Orochimaru sigh with a calm smile.

Tayuya left the room to get her things. Orochimaru stared at Tayuya as he saw something new about her as Orochimaru chuckled "Its sweet isn't it?"

"Excuse me Lord Orochimaru what do you mean?" Kabuto looked confuse.

Orochimaru shook his head "It's nothing. It's nothing at all Kabuto."

**Outside of the Sound Village:**

Tayuya ran through the forest on foot for about ten minutes until she jumped high using the tree brunches as support. Kin jumped down from a tree brunch after she saw Tayuya coming her way, joining her friend.

"So we're out of the Sound Village?" Kin asked her best friend.

Tayuya frown at first but grew a large grin "Yup, Kin Tsuchi is dead and Tayuya is no longer a Sound Ninja. Let's hurry the sooner we get to Konoha the sooner I can see my boyfriend."

Kin laughed "This Naruto sure got you in a good mood. What did he do give you some loving before you left."

Tayuya blushed "S-shut up Kin."

**Back in Konoha: Few hours later Dusk: At Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was done showing Gaara and Temari with his apartment. Gaara was reading Naruto's comic books that Naruto has collected during his time whenever he was bored. Temari was watching her little brother and Naruto chat with one another.

She was glad that Gaara finally was able to make some friends especially someone like Naruto. He was friendly, not afraid to talk with Gaara and most of all his presence was that of a warm light a pure innocent.

Temari notice something underneath Naruto's bed. Temari reached and slowly pull it out as she did, Temari's eyes widen in shock. Temari pushed it back underneath the bed. Temari's face was blushing cherry red.

"Hey Temari what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Temari looked at her brother and his friend "Oh its nothing." She laughed lightly.

"Why is your face red, are you sick Temari?" Gaara asked.

Temari shook her head "No I'm fine, you worry too much. I'm fine now go back to where you guys were doing."

"Gaara is she always liked this?" Naruto whispered to Gaara.

"No…she must be sick. Last time she was like when Kankuro books were discovered two years ago." Gaara whisper back.

'_He has a Futanari book underneath his bed. He must have that for Tayuya. That Naruto he is…different but I guess different isn't always a bad thing.'_ Temari thought.

Suddenly there was a hard knock on Naruto's door.

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Who else it's me open the door shithead!" Tayuya's voice was heard. Naruto got up to open the door to only a boot to the face when the door opened. Naruto fell down on his back while Gaara and Temari looked to see Tayuya enter as behind her was her friend Kin.

"Who is this?" Temari asked Tayuya as she looked at Kin.

"This is Kin she's my best friend and…girlfriend." Tayuya whisper the last part.

"You're what?" Naruto yelled.

Tayuya grabbed Naruto and whisper to his right ear "Remember when you asked me have I've done it with any girls form the Sound village?"

Naruto remember asking her that "Oh…so she's the one." Tayuya nodded.

"But I love you more remember that." Tayuya told him.

"So you're bisexual? Is Kin bisexual as well?" He asked his redhead girlfriend.

"How should I know, I only fuck Kin once." Tayuya whispered.

"Temari it's getting late and I'm hungry." Gaara told his big sister.

Temari nodded "We can order takeout tonight how that sounds?"

"Doesn't matter to me long as I have dinner. We shall see you again tomorrow Naruto." Gaara said.

"Why don't you guys come and eat me. I got space for all of us to eat dinner. And we just met Tayuya's friend a perfect chance for us to get to know one another." Naruto smiled at the idea.

"I want Pizza." Tayuya said.

"I want takeout." Temari said.

"Pizza,"

"Takeout."

Tayuya and Temari snap a glare at one another.

"Girls let's talk about this. There is no need for us to kill one another over food." Naruto said as he stepped between Temari and Tayuya.

"There isn't?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, I am going to order food for everyone. I got the money. So I got this one. Tayuya can have her pizza and Temari can have her takeout understand?" Naruto told everyone.

"Fine," Temari said.

"You're lucky Naruto here." Tayuya glare.

"Tayuya-chan be nice." Naruto gave Tayuya you know better stare.

Naruto ordered both pizza and takeout. Using the money he always secretly store just in case he would need it. Naruto and his new friends ate together while getting to know one another better.

Tayuya and Temari didn't see eye to eye but they were on equal level of tomboyish girls their age. While Temari was a big sister who was a wind mistress. Tayuya was mistress of the sound and was not afraid to speak her mind what she think of you or anyone else. If they were ever to work together who knows how deadly these two were.

Kin told Naruto she met him before as Naruto doesn't recall but she told him, his team and her team use to be enemies. Naruto was left in the darkness as of course he was out cold when they attack his team but suddenly Naruto remember one thing about Kin.

"Hey you're that girl Shikamaru knock out! I remember you funny how Shikamaru trick by forcing you to knock yourself out." Naruto laughed while Kin groan of embarrassing memories of her defeat.

"You got knock out?" Tayuya asked Kin as Kin looked away.

"He tricked me…bastard." Kin mumble.

"Hey Gaara try this." Tayuya open a box of fresh cheese pizza.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Pizza," Tayuya said.

"What is Pizza is it tasty?" He asked the redhead.

Tayuya stare the redhead boy with a deadpan stare "You're fucking kidding me. You don't know what Pizza is?"

"I've had eaten many food but this pizza you speak of, I never had." Gaara said.

Everyone but Temari stared at Gaara with a are serious stare "It's true Gaara lived most of his life in Suna." Temari told everyone.

Tayuya took one slice of cheese Pizza "Here open your mouth. Today you shall taste the best fucking food in the world."

"Ramen better…" Naruto said.

"Fuck you and your Ramen! Pizza is the shit!" Tayuya yelled at Naruto.

Gaara grab the slice from Tayuya and took one of it as everyone watched him eat his first slice of pizza.

"Well?" Tayuya asked Gaara.

Gaara's eyes were light up as if it he found a hope he lost.

"It's…wonderful…thank you…Tayuya." Tayuya and everyone sweatdrop upon seeing Gaara's reaction to his first taste of pizza.

**Elsewhere in an unknown location:**

"Report Kakuzu what is the state of Konoha?" said Pain

"_**Everything is normal for now. With the Third Hokage's death a replacement will surely come, but for now Konoha has no Hokage."**_ Kakuzu reported.

"And what of the nine tails?" He asked Kakuzu.

"_**Naruto has formed a friendship with the one tailed beast. Naruto and the one tails together will be difficult to take down. And not only is that if Konoha has no Hokage there the chances of Danzo coming into play taking that role."**_ Itachi explained to everyone of the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki remain silence for a moment "Danzo…" Itachi, Kisame and the rest could see in their leader's eyes a deep hatred within them "Itachi, Kisame return to Konoha but keep an eye on Nine tails and One tailed. We cannot allow them to fall into the hands of the enemy, neither of them knows the true power they posses."

"_**Our mission leader-san does still active?"**_ Kisame asked his boss.

"_**Kakuzu return to HQ, Itachi, Kisame your mission still stand. Make sure neither of the two falls into enemy hands. It won't be long until Konoha has a new Hokage. Taking them both now will be a perfect chance. Let no one stand in your way."**_ Itachi and Kisame nodded accepted the mission they were given.

"This shall be easy." Kisame chuckled.

"_**Don't think it will. The one tailed and nine tails together will not be an easy task."**_ Itachi said to Kisame. But the devil shark man laughed.

"_**Difficult as it may sound. This should be a fun battle. Who knows you might see your brother again Itachi-chan."**_ Kisame grinned.

Sasori shook his head "Why do he keep calling Itachi, Itachi-chan surely he knows that Uchiha is male."

"Itachi is different, Itachi posses a powerful Sharingan. The Sharingan has many gifts. One of them is a having the power to cast Genjutsu. Itachi can cast Genjutsu on you without you even noticing. But I can see through it all. I know what kind of person Itachi truly is." Pain's eyes gave off a strong glow of his purple colored eyes.

**Elsewhere back in Konoha that night:**

After a wonderful meal everyone grew tired from their meal and lay there rested for the night. Tayuya was asleep on Naruto's bed while Naruto was beside Tayuya on his bed while Kin was at the feet of the bed. While Gaara and Temari slept on the floor near the bed. Although Gaara couldn't sleep he was wide awake but he watched everyone sleep peacefully.

He found a friend within the young Uzumaki but he wasn't sure if he could keep this new found friendship with Naruto. Naruto was totally different from Gaara. Gaara was quiet while Naruto was loud. Gaara was believed he was alone while Naruto was alone but he had friends while Gaara never had a friend. Sure he had family but they weren't friends. The type of friends Gaara always wanted as a child.

Gaara kept on thinking about the relationship of friendship. Tayuya is Naruto's friends but she is also his lover. Does friendship changed into a new form of relationship? If his and Naruto's friendship grows can he form a relationship of gaining a new family member? These questions went through Gaara's mind that night.

'_Friends, family, love, are these, what make you who you are Naruto Uzumaki?'_

**Naruto's Soul:**

Naruto woke up within in a strange place as in front of him seem to be a large gate. Naruto wonder why he was here in this strange place and not in his dreams, Naruto looked around the area. Naruto looked over at the gate and saw a pair of red eyes staring at him behind the gate.

Naruto sweatdrop upon seeing the red eyes glaring at him, Naruto knew who those eyes belong too. Naruto frown at first but he spoke.

"…So this is where you live…" He paused for a moment "You live within me…make scenes." He laughed. Naruto stop laughing when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Naruto watched as the person step through the large gates turns out to be Naruko his female counterpart he created when he first made his sexy-jutsu.

**"Hello Naruto,"** Naruko smiled at her creator. Naruto stared at Naruko, she was pretty much the same way she was the day he made him. But however the Naruko standing before Naruto was slightly different. She was about three inches taller than him she had a long fox tail. Her eyes were red and when she'd grin only a pair of large fangs was seen.

However unlike her former forms she usually full female. Naruko here was in her Futanari. Naruto didn't stare at his female counterpart penis, he focus his stare on her face rather her body "It's…it is you right? The one who spoke to me when…I was…"

**"Fucking your Tayuya-chan…yes it is me."** Naruko laughed.

"Just who or what are you?" He asked.

"**I am you, I am apart of you. You gave me life. Because of you I live."**

"But you are just a clone I made a Jutsu?" Naruto was very confused. He was confused how a clone or even a jutsu he created was alive a living being hidden away inside his soul.

Naruko cracked a smile before she let out a loud laughter. Naruko kept on smiling her smile never fade. Naruko careless touched Naruto's right cheek **"You still don't know who I truly am do you Naruto? I am not a clone or a jutsu you made BUT you DID gave me life just by living. I cannot say more than that. Go leave here return to your dreams. Don't worry we will speak again but for now it is too soon. Just keep Tayuya safe and keep an eye on that Gaara kid. Naruto remember this keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. Keep that in mind in the future."**

Naruko turned her back as she walked back to the gate. Naruto quickly ran towards Naruko and grabbed her right hand. The moment Naruto grab her hand a powerful force blast him away from his female counterpart.

Naruto was send back into his dreamland but however not without getting hurt in the progress. Naruko fell down to her knees. As a line scar suddenly appear on Naruko's back.

**"Are you hurt?"** Naruko heard the Nine Tailed spoke to her.

**"I'm fine…Kurama…I guess he can't take no for an answer. He'll have to wait a little bit longer before we can tell him the truth."**

**"He'll get us kill if he throw himself into danger like that."**

Naruko laughed **"That's where we come in. If he dies so do we. Keeping Naruto alive is what most important."**

**"I remember Naruko."** Kurama said.

**"Naruto…"** Naruko went back into the cage, waiting for Naruto to return or whatever he their strength to aid him.

**The next day:**

As morning came to the village hidden in the leaves, Naruto, Tayuya and Kin woke up to discover Temari and Gaara were gone. However they heard the sound of someone was in Naruto's shower.

Naruto knocked on the bathroom to see who was inside the bathroom?

"I'm almost done." Temari's voice was heard.

"Hey, Temari do you know where Gaara is?" Naruto asked the wind mistress.

"On the rooftop he's been there morning." Temari answered.

Naruto went to the rooftop of his morning to greet the redhead Suna ninja. Gaara was staring out to the view of Konoha. Naruto stood by Gaara's side for over a minute before he spoke.

"Nice view huh?" Naruto said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Gaara said as he nodded afterward.

"I can get use to this. Your village it's…nice. Peacefully…it has a nice view. I've watched the sun rise." Gaara told Naruto.

"You've watched the sun rise. Wait…you stayed up all night?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Yes…I can't sleep. Unlike you and everyone else I can't sleep." Gaara told his new friend.

"Can't sleep you kidding me right? Everyone and everything sleeps Gaara. Why can't you sleep?" He asked the redhead Suna.

Gaara placed his right hand over his chest where his heart is "Because of…the monster within me. Like you, I too have a monster. When I close my eyes…I try to sleep once…but I can see it the monster within me…and other things…"

Naruto frown he was sorry to hear that his new friend is unable to sleep let alone be able to dream the dream as many do. Naruto placed his left hand on Gaara's right shoulder "I know…it's tough but I believe you will pull through. I want you to know Gaara you're not alone and you will never be alone. That's a promise you and I are friends."

Gaara nod slowly agreeing with the Uzumaki "Come let's eat breakfast." Naruto smiled at his new friend.

Thus Naruto's friendship continue to grow his new friends but for how long will it last? Unknowing a new threat is just round the corner for the young ninja and his new allies. Will it end well in the end or not?

**Next Time-One Year Part II-New Lesson**

**Hey everyone, I know no Lemon in this chapter but a chapter is a chapter. Sorry I hadn't upload any chapters for this fic in a long way. Life is getting hard for me to deal with and it has been taking up my time for my fics a lot. So sorry about that everyone.**

**I really don't have much to say around here but more chapters for this fic will be shown, I hadn't given up on this fic or any of my fics at all.**

**Ok maybe I do have something to say, I wasn't sure but would you like to see another lemon of Tayuya doing Naruto and Naruto doing her, and Futa Kin join in or have Futa Kin and Temari go at it**

**That all everyone see ya!**


	11. Very important update news

**Hello everyone Bunji the wolf, I'm sorry I hadn't updated a lot of the stories you love and cherish lately.**

**I've been going through a lot lately as such fighting against my strong suicidal feeling I had for the eight time within two years now. Trying to get my drivers license and also trying to get a job to support myself on my own isn't fucking easy I tell you all.**

**I always enjoy giving you ladies and gentlemen a good time with my stories while I can. But when people ask if you want to use some elements from one of my stories, I say sure go ahead. But there's one thing a person MUST NEVER DO! Stealing a story from ME! Not trying to make a remake or something completely new but some that is ONE HUNDRED % THE SAME!**

**I'm talking about this shitty ass fuck of bitching ass bastard of a asshole! This bitch he or she who's name is Naruhina on Adultfanfiction GOT THE BALLS TO STEAL A STORY FROM ME OUT OF ALL WRITERS?! The bastard stolen one of my darkest fics I have ever created and put it on there like it belong him or her. "Two lights in a Dark World" I'm not mad just because he or she stolen that story, I'M mad because ITS ONE OF MY COMPLETE STORIES, I WAS DONE WITH THAT STORY, No, no, no its not that!**

**ITS A STORY even though I didn't had fun doing its but the ending was so worth it the pain of doing it, BUT IT WAS A STORY I MADE, MY CREATION MINE do you know how it feels to create something be it complete or not and someone comes along and STEAL ITS AND CALLS IT THEIR OWN CREATION?**

**This type of shit makes me want to call it quits for real, I can handle a few bashs and flames every here and now, but someone stole my fic and calls theirs OH HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! I'M NOT MAD ONLY BECAUSE OF THIS! I'M MAD BECAUSE WHAT IF HE OR SHE TRY TO STEAL ANOTHER FIC I MADE!**

**I make stories so I can enjoy and also so people my fans, new or old can enjoy them. I know I hadn't touch on my older stories, I guess this is a punishment for me huh?**

**While I'm here I'm gonna say this, you can call me dumb, stupid, idiot or a bad writer. I don't care I don't give SINGLE...FUCK! But when you call me retarded that draw the fucking line! I have a learning disable I forget to add few words here and there BECAUSE I'M FUCKING BORN WITH IT! GOD made me this way and I'm fine the way I am born. You DO NOT HAVE THE FUCKING RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!**

**HOW THE FUCK DO YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE CALL YOU THAT? DO THEY KNOW YOU? NO DO THEY KNOW HOW YOUR LIFE IS? FUCK NO!**

**I'm sorry everyone I'm truly am, but I can't control my life, or how I do my work if something happens its happens. I could easily and I mean very easily end Bunji the wolf on fanfic and my life as well. I'm nearing the edge of being pushed in real life and when I do fanfics.**

**BUT I'M NOT GONNA DO though I have tons of shit and bad things happening to me, I have to look on the bright side of my life and just bare my teeth. I love making my stories, I love making people enjoy my stories be joy or deep saddest on how good and tearful is or make them laugh on how funny it is or how epic I try to make it.**

**That's all I wanted to say everyone, you have a good week and week end everyone**

**Bunji the wolf out.**

**PS-This is for my fans that enjoy and loved and has give me support for the fic "She Belongs To Me" Its taking me a long time to come up with new things for few things as such. The whole futa doming male thing I've been getting fire on a lot for that one lemon part, wow it seem if naruto get fuck by tayuya once in the ass he's view as a fag or super gay, even though he had bang Tayuya in her ass and pussy few things before and getting blow by her as well. Shhez people if you knew its about Naruto dealing with the love of having a futanari girlfriend, futanari means girl/female with dick. If you're not that open minded this isn't the story for you.**

**Reason 2 is my hands if full on lemons I have in store for the story and reason 3 is making the chapter long as possible, longer then 3,000 words which isn't easy I tell you.**

**That's all I have tell you everyone Bunji out! Until this fic stealing mess is done and over with my fics may come slower then usually ok?**


End file.
